


Life Is Never Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Yakov Feltsman, Alpha/Omega, Ambush, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Birthday Party, Bitch fight, Blood, Character Death, Child's Point of View, Child's first words, Children, Cock & Ball Torture, Coma, Death, Desk Sex, Engagement, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Genital Torture, Gun Fight, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Heat Sex, Hospitals, Hostage Situations, Hungover Yuuri, Improvised Sex Toys, Killing, Knifeplay, Knotting, Labour, Loud Sex, M/M, Marriage, Masturbation, Mile High Club, Mpreg, Murder, Omega Heat, Omega Verse, Omegaverse, Oral, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Party, Plane sex, Pregnancy, Psychological Torture, Rescue, Revenge, Riding Crops, Seung Gill Lee, Shower Sex, Surgery, Swearing, Threats of Violence, Torture, Viktor and Yuuri's children, Vulgar Language, Wedding, Weddings, Whipping, Yuri Plisetsky - Freeform, Yuuri and Vitya get married, child birth, child kidnapping, family life, mafia, omega - Freeform, omega pregancy, praying for a miracle, remembered kidnapping, tattooing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 52,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri, Oyabun of the White Dragons wants something that Giacometti has, an unbonded, pure male omega....A smut filled story of a male omega and his Mafia boss mate and their family life...





	1. How to create an enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another long story, there are lots of update to come, promise!

 

Silence.

 The atmosphere in the room was thick and choking; no-one spoke, all afraid to give the wrong answer.

 "I have made my choice, do not refuse me; that is a dangerous game to play" the voice was low and dark; it sent a shiver up the spines of the males in the room.

 All eyes were fixed on the object under discussion.

 Sunlight streamed in through the window of the small room illuminating the silver hair of the silent figure, creating a halo effect around their bowed head. They were dressed in a simple white robe, a typical omega dress.  

 The slender figure raised its head, long silken locks flowing gracefully over the broad shoulders, hanging to waist length.  Piercing blue eyes met chocolate brown and flared in attraction.  A beautiful scent of vanilla, roses and rain filled the confined space.

 The owner of the brown eyes and low voice gave an involuntary gasp as their eyes flashed in response to the intense stare from the beautiful blue orbs.  A stronger scent of cinnamon, cloves and mixed spice mixed with the omegas scent creating a spicy, floral aroma that dominated the stuffy room.

 -

 Katsuki Yuuri, Oyabun of the White Dragon gang was a dangerous man.  He was referred to by friends and enemies alike as 'the Shadow of Death' due to his ability to attack his foes with a silence and skill that was terrifying.   He was an imposing figure in his immaculate trade mark dark blue suit; this combined with his black slicked back hair, dark brown eyes and athletic frame ensured he attracted admiring looks from both males and females who encountered him.

 He was currently visiting Christophe Giacometti, a Swiss gang leader who was looking to expand his connections within the Japanese Mafia.  Giacometti had offered Katsuki an omega of his choice as a welcoming gift, but was now regretting his generosity.

 -

 "B-B-But he is a pure, untouched, unbonded male omega, he is my prized possession.  Please, I have many beautiful pure female omegas, would you not prefer the softness of a female to fill your bed at night?"

 Yuuri silenced him with a glare and turned his attention to the angelic creature in front of him.  "Omega, what is your name?"

 A pink flush tinted the white skin of the silver haired man, "Viktor" he uttered with a voice that was soft and breathy, it sent a shiver of desire through the Japanese Mafia boss.  He had to have this omega as his mate.

 "Have him sent to my room” he ordered his kobun standing behind him.  Giacometti dropped to his knees, "Please, don't take him from me, you can have anything else that I own, but not him."  He knew he was risking his life, but he couldn't bear to lose Viktor.  He didn't have designs on the Omega for himself; he just liked having the beautiful man around, showing him off to impress his guests.

 Katsuki turned on his heel and left the room, leaving the Swiss man on the floor. The raven haired man was not happy, nobody had ever dared refuse him anything.

 -

 Yuuri looked around the dining room, it was tastefully decorated with paintings and statues, nothing like he had at his own house in Japan, but suitable for someone of Giacometti's status.

 The table in front of him was large, a silk cloth covered its surface and was laid for twelve people to eat comfortably.  He tapped a knife against the glass in front of him, crystal, nice touch.

 He wandered round the room manhandling various ornaments wondering how to find out where Viktor was being held. He froze as he spotted the male omega walking outside in the garden escorted by a chaperone.  Turning the handle of the large French doors he found them unlocked; he opened them and stepped through.

 Creeping though the gardens, he followed his prey through tree lined avenues until they reached the very back of the grassy walkway, furthest away from the house and prying eyes.  He could smell the omegas scent on the breeze, it tugged at his groin; he swallowed the growl that was threatening to break free of his throat.  His omega.  His mate.

 He silently stalked up behind the pair and administered a sharp blow to the chaperones neck, knocking him immediately unconscious.  Grabbing the omegas arm, he spun him round and kissed him.  Soft lips opened in a gasp beneath his own and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into the warm wetness of the shocked mans mouth.

 Viktor pulled back and pressed his hand to his lips, a rose coloured blush covering his face.   Yuuri held the omegas face in his hands, "Don't tell me you've never been kissed before?” a warm tingle spread through his belly, was he the first?  The silver haired man shook his head, fingers stroking his lips as though he was trying to feel the kiss that still fizzed on his mouth.  Yuuri kissed him again, softer this time, arms wrapping around the slender mans waist, pulling him tight to his body, pressing his hardness against him. The Japanese man scented the swooning man in his arms, "You are mine, omega.  I claim you as my own."  Blue eyes opened hazily, a moan slipping from the kiss swollen lips, “Alpha".

 -

 Giacometti was furious, his treasure was missing; the chaperone had been found by his men sprawled at the back of the garden unable to explain what had happened.

 Katsuki sat in front of him, a smirk across his handsome face, denying all knowledge.  "I know you have him, give him back."  The Swiss man’s face was red with rage.  He thumped the desk hard making the pens roll across the surface, falling with a clatter to the floor.  The Mafia boss stroked his finger across his mouth, still feeling the warm plump lips of the omega willingly kissing him back.  "If I did know where he was, would you want him back?  He's probably not so pure now..."

 The Swiss gang leader flew round the desk and grabbed Yuuri by the collar, pulling him up out of the chair.  "What have you done to him? Give him back."   

 The raven haired man stiffened in his grasp and shoved the older man away. "No, I told you, I will not be refused.  Do not make me angry.  I will take the male omega as a gift as your sincerely apology for upsetting me,” he straightened his suit, fixing the other man with a hard stare, "it was a pleasure doing business with you."

Giacometti threw a glass at the closing door; it shattered and rained shards of crystal across the wooden flooring, some pieces embedding themselves in the wood of the door.

 -

 Dinner that evening was a strained affair.  Everyone knew that Katsuki had Viktor in his room, but no-one dared to mention it...

 -

 Viktor sat on the bed and wondered what would happen now.

 It had been years since he was originally kidnapped from his tiny village in Russia.  He had just presented as an Omega and news had reached the local gang who used him as an opportunity to make money.  From there he had been sold on several times, thankfully none of his owners had been interested in bonding with him, they just used him to line their own pockets with more riches.  

 Christophe had been different, he seemed to care about the Omega, treating him kindly and allowing him to live in his house, under his protection. He hadn't been interested in bonding with Viktor either.

The Russian picked at the elaborate duvet he was sitting on.  He had never been allowed in this part of the house before, this was for people that Christophe wanted to impress.  He wondered why the Japanese man was so important.   

Now he was something else, so handsome.  When he had kissed the Omega and scented him, Viktor knew he had found his mate.  Their scents smelt so good together, he sniffed his clothes, mmm, he could still smell him.   

Lost in thoughts of their kiss in the garden he became aware of a strange feeling in his belly, his undergarments felt damp.  Was he?  Oh my, he was, thoughts of the raven haired man had him producing vast amounts of slick.  He normally only became this wet during his heat, but he had no other symptoms.  Was this what happened when true mates found each other?  Was he finally going to get the chance to be a mother?  He hoped so; he really liked the Japanese man.

 Viktor got off the bed and peeked out through the door, there were two bodyguards standing guard outside the room.  Had the raven haired man stolen him from Christophe?  Was that why they sneaked back into the house from the garden via the back stairs?  He didn't much care, he yearned to be a proper mate, to bond with his partner and bear his children.

 To take his mind of the feeling of need in his stomach he started looking through at the books on the shelves of the room, most were in languages he didn't understand, but finally he found a book in English and settled back on the bed to read, only stopping to eat the food that was bought into the room by one of the Japanese bodyguards.

 -

Downstairs, fuelled by alcohol, the conversation was becoming more intense.  Yuuri's remaining bodyguards standing close to their Oyabun, guns cocked ready to fight for him.

"You have insulted me in my own house, stolen my most precious treasure and now you say you won't be recommending me to be an ally?  You are a bastard Katsuki Yuuri, I should never have invited you to my home."   

Yuuri smirked and with a flick of his finger, Giacometti found himself pinned up against the wall, a gun pointed to his temple.  "If I let you live, I may reconsider your request and present you as a trusted friend and brother to the White Dragons.  I guess all that depends on how well your 'treasure' performs tonight.  If I am satisfied with your gift, I will take you under my protection and we will be as family and drink sake together.  However, should he not be as pure as you insist he is, well, I'm sure I can leave your fate to your imagination?"

 Draining his whisky glass, the Japanese man stood and bade his host goodnight.

Christophe slumped to the floor as he was released from the grip of the henchman.  He groaned, his poor Viktor, about to be abused by that arsehole, and Christophe's life and reputation was riding on him proving his virginity...

-

Viktor looked up as the bedroom door opened, he smiled at the Japanese man, loving the way his scent and good looks made his stomach flip.  "Hello" he whispered quietly in his soft omega voice.  The raven haired man looked cross; the Russian hoped it was nothing to do with him.  On hearing the omega speak, he stopped and a beautiful smile spread across his face, "Viktor, how pretty you look waiting on our bed for me, sorry to have been away for so long my love, were you bored?"

The silver haired man shook his head and shyly held up the book he had been reading.   Yuuri sat on the edge of the bed unbuttoning his jacket, "Pretty and smart, you will make the perfect mate for me, you are unbonded aren't you? And a virgin?"   The rose coloured flush covered the Russians cheeks and nose making Yuuri chuckle.  "Come, shower with me, I want to wash you before I fuck you." 

Blue eyes widened in shock and lust, no one had ever spoken to him like that before, the heat grew in his belly again, he knew he was getting wet.  In front of him, Yuuri was disrobing, he gasped as the blue shirt came off, his alphas toned, muscular body was covered in beautiful tattoos, dragons curled around his torso and arms.  They were so colourful and intricate.  Without thinking he stood and walked over to Yuuri, tracing the patterns etched into his skin.  The Japanese man smiled and kicked off his trousers and underwear, the dragons continued down his legs, across the pert behind and even, Viktor blushed, even onto his manhood. 

"So, you like what you see, omega?"  Viktor nodded, unsure where to look. "Undress, let me see this treasure that Giacometti was so desperate to keep all for himself.

Viktor's fingers fumbled with the ties on his robes, he could sense the impatient staring of the younger man.  With the last ribbon untied the robe fell to the floor leaving him just in his undergarments, shyly he hooked his fingers into the material and slipped them down off his hips, stepping out of the damp clothing.  His hair flowed around him, partially covering his body.  He realised he was trembling. 

Slowly he lifted his eyes to the silent alpha, why wasn't he saying anything? Did he find Viktor disgusting?  Brown shining lustful eyes met his, although the Japanese man wasn't speaking, his body told the omega exactly what he thought of Giacometti's treasure.  He was hard and leaking, stroking his erect cock, gazing at Viktor's naked form.

"Shower, now". He grabbed Viktor by the hand and pulled him to the bathroom.  


	2. The Test

 

The water was hot on Viktor's skin as the raven haired man washed him, his hands were soft, almost reverently honouring Viktor's body as he shampooed his hair and massaged citrus smelling body wash all over his flesh.  The Russian turned away and pushed his hands and forehead against the tiled wall of the shower as he felt himself growing very hard under Yuuri's expert digits.  "Don't be shy, my love, I will be exploring every part of your body with my fingers and mouth soon.  Let me see you."  

Viktor gasped as he felt the Japanese man lapping across the scent gland at the junction of his neck and shoulder.  A wanton moan left his lips, fingers scrabbling for purchase on the smooth surface of the tiles to hold himself up. His scent grew stronger in the steamy room as the gland swelled under the careful attentions of his mate, whilst an inquisitive hand slid between his legs, fingertips following the trail of slick upwards...

-

Yuuri knew he had found his true mate.  Viktor was his and his alone. His eyes danced across the groaning man in front of him.  White skin, silver hair clinging to his athletic frame, an arse to die for and an impressive cock.  A grin flittered across his perfect mouth, when the timing was right he would ride that cock into the mattress.  Alpha or not, he enjoyed being penetrated nearly as much as he adored penetrating. 

His fingers teased across the dripping hole between the omegas shaking legs, it was time to see if he really was untouched.  Kneeling down behind him, he pulled his cheeks apart and stared at the puckered entrance, it was rosy pink and twitching.  Oh god, he was a virgin.  His cock throbbed at the thought of being the first to enter this godlike body, turning that rosy pink into a deeper red to show defilement. 

And the scent...

Slick was dripping from the needy hole, the vanilla, rose and rain aroma so strong, so inviting.  He stuck out his tongue and caught some, the taste of his omega exploded in his mouth.  The favour was intoxicating. He lent forward and lapped over the inviting entrance, a high pitched whine echoing above his head. He growled in return, alpha senses high; hands gripped the white hips hard as he pushed his tongue through the tight circular muscle to lick the velvety wetness inside.  A gush of slick filled his mouth and he swallowed. Aaaahhhh...heaven. A low rumble rolled around his throat, he needed to fuck this omega, his omega, his mate, right now.

-

Both still soaking wet from the shower, Yuuri carried Viktor back into the bedroom and laid him on the bed.  The omegas skin was flushed, eyes heavy lidded, body reaching for the Japanese man, needing, wanting.  His whole being shuddered, "Alpha..."

Something inside Yuuri snapped, "Omega, present yourself to your Alpha".  The Russian immediately rolled onto his front, pulled himself onto his elbows and knees, legs spread wide, arse high in the air.  The mafia boss could hear his mate purring, omega senses happy and waiting to be mounted.  

He stared, trying to fix this moment in his memory forever, of his mate ready for him, wanting him.  Grabbing lube from the table, he slicked up his fingers and slid two into the wet rear, the tightness making him leak pre-cum onto the bed.  Viktor flinched and then pushed back, already eager.  

Wet, lewd squelching noises filled the room as Yuuri fingered him, scissoring and stretching the virgin hole, his alpha rumble combining with Viktor's high omega keening noise as the third and fourth fingers gained entry.  The omega was now fucking himself on Yuuri's hand, panting hard.  Blue eyes met brown as he looked over his shoulder.  "Alpha...need you...want you..Knot me...Breed me."

His fingers left Viktor's body with a loud suction noise, flowed by an outpouring of slick, the omega was definitely ready.  Lubed up, he positioned himself behind the perfect white arse, lined up and thrust.  Fireworks exploded inside his brain.  The tight, velvet feeling was exquisite, firm muscle encased him as he bottomed out, fully sheathed inside his mate.  A loud cry left his throat as he lent forward on the omegas back.

-

Viktor screamed in pleasure and pain, his whole body shaking beneath Yuuri.   He had been ripped in two, but his omega was ecstatic, he was finally mated.  Without any warning, teeth bit hard into his scent gland and he felt it burst. A heady, giddy sensation flooded his entire being as his body bonded with the Japanese man.  He had been claimed, he now belonged to someone.  Happiness swept through him like a fire, consuming all the emptiness and loneliness in his soul. 

-

With Viktor's blood and pure scent on his lips, Yuuri straightened up and began to move, hip rolling deeply inside the squirming figure beneath him.  A warm glow pooled in his belly as their bond deepened and he realised that some of this joy he was feeling was Viktor's.  Throwing his head back, he pounded into the soft pillowy rear, the sound of wet skin slapping against wet skin mingling with their joint groans of pleasure. 

Viktor shifted slightly and neatly blacked out, his love had hit his sweet spot square on.  He cried out sharply, begging his Alpha, "Right there, my Alpha...please...harder, much harder...so good, oh so good...aaahhhh...want your knot Alpha...BREED ME..."  He ground backwards onto Yuuri, wanting him deeper inside, he wanted to be stretched around his knot, have it filling him completely. 

Yuuri's alpha was preening, he was making his omega this needy, his mate wanted his knot, wanted to carry his pups.  He had turned this once pure man into the debauched mess in front of him.   He thrust harder and faster, slamming mercilessly into the sobbing omega, making him scream again, fingers leaving bruises on the pale flesh. 

Knowing he wouldn't last much longer, his knot was forming fast; he lent forward and grasped Viktor, pumping him in time with his thrusts.  The Russian came in thick, white ropes across the bedding as Yuuri's knot stretched his aching hole wider, nestling inside his body.  A few more shallow thrust and the Japanese mans seed exploded within his lover, spurts sporadically releasing as they ground against each other, whimpering. 

-

Their moaning and cries of pleasure rolled through the silent building, reaching the ears of Giacometti as he paced the corridors, worrying like an expectant father.  He breathed a sigh of relief, Katsuki sounded pleased with the omega.  Perhaps he would fulfil his promise. 

-

Back in the bedroom, Yuuri carefully lowered both of them onto their sides; his knot would take a while to go down.  He kissed the bloodied bond mark, sucking purple blossoming bruises into the skin surrounding it and across the neck and shoulders of his mate.  "When is your next heat, my pretty omega? When I can breed you properly and fill you full of my pups?" He scented the pale man in his arms, love filling his heart.  "In two weeks, my alpha."  came the soft reply, as he scented Yuuri in return. 

-

Viktor woke first in the next morning, his body ached so badly, but he was ecstatically happy.  He slipped out of bed, taking great care not to disturb the sleeping Japanese man.  

In the bathroom he relieved himself and looked in the mirror as he washed his hands and cleaned his teeth.  Blue eyes froze on the mess that was his neck and shoulders.  His scent gland was covered in dried blood, teeth marks bruising the gland.  He tentatively poked it and winced at the pain that flared through his neck, bites and bruises covered the rest of his flesh.  He brushed his hair and arranged it so the marks were partially covered, returned the bedroom and snuggled back down next to his alpha.

He was awoken again by gentle kisses covering his face.  Opening his eyes he was greeted by the sight of Yuuri gazing lovingly at him.  "Good morning Viktor, my beautiful omega mate."   "Good morning my handsome alpha mate".  Yuuri winced, "You can't keep calling me just alpha, please, call me Yuuri."  He placed a kiss on the pink smiling lips.  "Please, call me Vitya", his omega replied, blushing as Yuuri stroked his face.   "I love you, Vitya",  Viktor melted into his hand, "I love you too, Yuuri".

Viktor looked at Yuuri and licked his lips, "May I kiss you?" his voice was quiet and shy; he blushed and lowered his head.   Strong fingers lifted his chin, "Of course, my love...".  The Russian closed his eyes and pressed his lips to his mates, tasting the younger mans mouth, eager lips parted and tongues searched for the other, mouths pressed hard together.  

Yurri groaned and ran his hands down the omegas back, cupping his rear.  "Are you too sore, or can we..."  he blushed, "I'm sorry, I know I was rather rough with you last night."  Viktor giggled and pushed their foreheads together, "Yes, I'm sore, but I really want you, Yuuri".

They kissed again, hands beginning to explore when a hammering on the door had them leaping apart in surprise.  "Oyabun, sorry to interrupt, but Giacometti is expecting you for breakfast"    Yuuri groaned and reluctantly climbed out of bed.  He turned and extended his hand to Viktor, "Vitya, come shower with me, at least we can be together for a bit longer this morning."

-

The shower was warm and inviting, a citrus aroma circled around the steam filled room as their bodies ground against each other, mouths locked together.  Yuuri lifted his omega and pressed him up against the white tiles of the shower wall.  Long slender legs wrapped round his waist as he teased the slick wet hole, opening him up to take him under the water cascading over their heads.  Their love making was slow and tender, Yuuri thrusting them lazily to completion. Bodies shuddering against each other as they climaxed together, their cries of pleasure echoing through the two rooms.

-

Christophe could smell Viktor all over Yuuri when he joined them for breakfast. 

"Good morning, Katsuki, I trust you slept well?"  he tried and failed to keep the annoyance out of his voice.  

"The little sleep I did get was very good, thank you. That's the problem with having a bonded omega, they do so like to keep you awake at night.  Also, apologies for being late for breakfast, it would appear Vitya is very demanding in the morning, he couldn't keep his hands off me, even in the shower."  He smiled pointedly at Giacometti, "Please can you arrange to have his belongings sent to my room immediately; I have chosen to take him as my bond mate, thank you."

Giacometti clenched his fists and restrained himself from punching Yuuri in the face.  How dare he rub his face in the fact that he had deflowered his precious treasure and bonded with him!  Why had he claimed him?  He could have anyone, why did he have to take his Viktor?

Yuuri knew he had riled Christophe and it pleased him immensely.  He prepared to drop another bombshell.

"As your gift has pleased me so greatly, I am prepared to accept you as a brother into the White Dragon Tribe, we will drink sake together tonight."

Giacometti looked at him blankly, had he heard correctly?  Was he to be linked to the Japanese Mafia?  A wide grin spread across his face.  It didn't make up for losing Viktor, but it was a start.  He had a way to get back at Katsuki now, too and make him pay...

-

Up in the bedroom, Viktor wondered what he should wear.  He only had his dirty underwear and yesterdays robe to put on.  He looked in the wardrobe; Yuuri's clothes looked like they cost a fortune.  He still didn't know who his bond mate was.  He guessed he was important, considering all the bodyguards and the way Christophe had been fawning around him, but just who was he?  

He selected a shirt and slipped it on along with a pair of Yuuri's boxers; it was lovely being surrounded in his scent.  Viktor laid back on the bed and continued reading, waiting for Yuuri to return.


	3. Planning

 

Yuuri was in the gardens making plans for his new mate.  He had already contacted a local high class tailor to come and take his measurements and, for a substantial price, have a suit ready for Vitya to wear tomorrow.  He wanted to take his mate out and show him off, but he knew that he would not have anything suitable to wear.  The mate of the Oyabun could not been seen in public in anything less than designer made to measure clothing, anything else was simply not acceptable.

They were due to fly back to Japan in a few days time; his private jet was ready and waiting for them at the local airport.  He couldn't wait to show Vitya his new home, the place where they would raise their family.   Family, children of his own, the thought pleased him greatly.  He had been waiting a long time to find his mate; he would not wait so long to become a father.

-

Christophe was already scheming, he knew people at the airport.  They could arrange for several 'guests' of Katsuki to be given access to his plane just before the man himself boarded.  They could be waiting and when the time was right, take over the jet and kill him. 

-

Breakfast and Viktor's meagre pile of belonging were carried into the room by one of the bodyguards.  "Oyabun requested that you eat and dress swiftly, we will then escort you to Giacometti's study where he is waiting with gifts for you."  The man turned to leave.  "Tell me," Viktor asked, "who is Yuuri? Why does everyone bow to him and do exactly as he asks?".  The bodyguard looked at him in disbelief.  "Do you really not know?"  The Russian shook his head, a pleading look on his face.  "Have you heard of the White Dragons? The Japanese Mafia gang."  Viktor nodded vigorously, "Christophe is always talking about them and how he wants to get on the right side of the leader of the gang."  The bodyguard laughed.  "Well, my pretty, you are now the bond mate of that man, the Oyabun, leader of the White Dragons.  You are a Mafia bride."   Still chuckling, he walked towards the door. "Don't take too long, Katsuki doesn't like to be kept waiting. 

Stunned, Viktor dropped heavily onto the bed.  He was a Mafia bride?  His sweet Yuuri who kissed him so tenderly and had made love to him so gently in the shower was a Mafia boss?  He couldn't tie these two different people together.  He was scared now, what if he displeased Yuuri, would he have him killed? 

He ate and dressed in his only set of shirt and trousers, a simple black outfit that Christophe had given him to wear on the few occasions he had actually left the house. 

-

Leaving the bedroom, the bodyguards looked disinterestedly at him and walked either side of him, marching him to the study on the ground floor.  They knocked on the wooden door and pushed Viktor through, causing him to stumble, knocking his hip into the desk in the centre of the room.  

Katsuki drew his gun from the holster hidden under his jacket in an instant, aimed at the men and growled, "Be careful with my love, he is more precious to me than life itself.  If you mistreat him, you mistreat me.  You know what happens to bastards who upset me."   The men grew pale and threw themselves in on the floor, begging for his forgiveness.  "Get out of my sight.  Consider yourselves warned."  The men fled from the room, thankful to escape without punishment.  Viktor was shocked, the hard look on his mates face and the gun in his hand made him look terrifying. He stayed crouched down where he had stumbled, whimpering in fear.

"Vitya, my sweet, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you. I have to keep my men on their toes."  He sheathed his gun, offered Viktor his hand and helped him up, kissing him on his trembling lips, covering him a calming scent.  "I'm guessing you've discovered who I am now?  Please don't be frightened of me, my darling man.  I love and worship you. You will be treated like royalty, anything your heart desires I will give you.  All I ask is that you honestly love me, live with me as my loyal mate and bear me children."  

The Russian was still scared, he wanted to go back to their room, back to not knowing who he was bonded too, back to when he thought of Yuuri in a different way.   The Japanese man could see the unease in Viktor's face.  He sighed, feeling his heart break a little.  

"Come here..." he sat on the sofa in the study and patted the seat next to him.  Viktor crossed the room and sat down, head lowered, staring at his hands. "I'm still the same man you woke up with this morning, I still desire you.  Do you still love and want me?  It would break my heart, but I will release you if you don't want to be with me.  I could never live with myself if I knew that you were unhappy, but too scared to say so."  Tears pricked in his chocolate brown eyes, threatening to spill down the olive cheeks.  

Viktor looked up, hearing the sadness in his mate’s voice and wept.  "Yuuri, please don't cry, I love you. It's just a shock, that's all. I don't want to leave you; you are my mate, my alpha.  We are bonded.  I've given you my heart.  Please don't send your omega away."   Muscular arms wrapped tightly round the now sobbing omega, pulling him onto the alphas lap, scenting him. "Kiss me."  Hot breath ghosted past Viktor's ear and he looked up into the most beautiful, gentle brown eyes.  Their lips met and Yuuri pushed him back onto the sofa, claiming his mouth in a passionate kiss.  

A discreet cough in the room reminded Yuuri that they were not alone.  

"Vitya, my love, I have gifts for you, let me show you."  He pulled the tearful man to his feet.  

"This man here is a tailor, he needs to take your measurement for a suit so I can take you out properly tomorrow."  Viktor smiled at the stern looking man.  "And here,"  Yuuri pointed to a jewellers tray full of gold and diamond rings, "I want you to wear an engagement ring to show how much I love you, please choose one, or would you like me to choose?"  Viktor nodded, mind racing with everything that was happening to him and around him.  "I've bought you a car as well, my love, but that is waiting for you in Japan, at our home.  I'm so looking forward to taking you home, to our house."  

Viktor giggled, Yuuri was like a small child on his birthday, all over excited and chatting nonstop.  

The alpha growled as the tailor took Viktor's measurements, standing very close to his mate as his inside leg was measured, a protective hand covering the Russians groin. When the tailor was done he left the room, much to the younger mans relief.  

Staring at the tray of expensive rings, Yuuri laughed, "I've just realised, I don't even know your surname, what is it?".  Viktor looked puzzled, strange question, he thought.  "Nikiforov, why?"  Yuuri went pale, "You're Russian?"  Viktor laughed, "Could you not tell from my accent? Why do you look so worried?"  The Japanese man frowned, "I hope they won't think I've kidnapped you..."   The silver haired man shook his head, "Don't worry, I was first kidnapped many, many years ago, my people will not hold a grudge against you.  You are my saviour, and I will tell them so."

Yuuri nodded a happier look on his face.  Kneeling down he took Viktor's hand in his.  "Viktor Nikiforov, will you marry me?"  The Russian stared in disbelief at the younger man, then realised that he was being serious.  "Yes, yes I will!"  A beautiful gold and diamond studded band was slipped onto Viktor's finger before he was swept into Yuuri's arms and kissed till he couldn't breathe. 


	4. Love Blooms in a Rose Garden

 

Lunch was a strained affair.  Yuuri had insisted that Viktor be allowed to eat with him and Giacometti, much to the Swiss man's annoyance. 

Viktor had tried to make conversation, but was pointedly repeatedly ignored by Christophe until he just gave up.  It didn't help that Yuuri insisted on discussing wedding plans and other domestic issues that had Giacometti turning red and angry at the table.  The Russian soon realised why Yuuri was so feared and disliked by others, he had the knack of choosing the very subjects that would cause the most distress and discussing them at great length and depth.  He seemed to take delight in causing pain.  He was vicious. 

-

Walking round the rose garden, hand in hand later that afternoon, Yuuri sighed.  "I am so sorry my love, but I must be apart from you this evening.  I have to partake in a ceremony to welcome Giacometti into my gang.  I'm afraid I will most probably be very drunk when I come to bed tonight.  If you would like to sleep in separate rooms tonight I will understand."  Viktor stopped walking and kissed his mate hard on the lips, "I don't want to sleep in another bed, I want to keep you warm."  

He pressed himself against the younger man, scenting him with his floral aroma, exposing his neck.  "I know a private part of the garden that cannot be seen from anywhere in the house, would you like me to show it to you..."  his soft husky voice left the invitation hanging in the air.  The raven haired man groaned and ground his erection into his omega's hip, biting on the tender bond mark peeking out from under the black shirt.  "I want you” the omega whispered shyly, biting his bottom lip.

-

Loud groaning could be heard coming from a secluded part of the garden, Giacometti cursed under his breath, he couldn't even walk outside without having their bond shoved in his face.  He looked through a box hedge and was confronted with the sight of his treasure orally pleasing Katsuki.   He watched as the silver head bobbed up and down over the moaning Japanese man's groin, hair flowing like silk, gripping his thighs with his beautiful slender fingers.  He could see a dark patch on the omega's rear, he was obviously enjoying himself. 

He considered his plan to kill Katsuki, it would break Viktor's heart to lose his bonded mate and, much as he hated the Mafia boss, he didn't want to hurt the omega.  He would never be able to take him back and make him his mate if the Russian found out he had arranged the murder of his partner.

Maybe then, the Mafia boss should be taken hostage and tortured; yes, there were plenty of gangs who would be forever in his debt to get the chance to hurt Katsuki for what he had done to them.   He could then sweep in and rescue Viktor, who would be so grateful he that would become his bed mate.  He cursed himself for not claiming the Russian for his own when he had the chance, why was it only now that he realised he loved him.

-

Unaware of the evil plans that were being hatched the other side of the hedge, Yuuri threaded his fingers through the long silver hair of his mate as he deep throated him, swallowing around the thick cock in his mouth.  "Vitya...oh my god...I love you...”  Viktor hummed and swallowed again, his alpha tasted so good, the feel of him in his mouth had his slick flowing again, he could sense how wet his trousers were getting. A needy sensation burned in his stomach, he wanted to be filled with Yuuri's knot. 

Roughly pulling on the Russians hair, Yuuri yanked him off his twitching cock, he didn't want to climax just yet.  He smiled at the confused face of his love, mouth gaping, drool running down his chin, fear in his blue eyes, "D-D-Did I do something wrong?" he stammered, tears welling, threatening to spill down his cheeks.  "No, my beauty, you were amazing, I simply want to cum in your arse, not your mouth. Remove your trousers and sit on my lap." The Japanese mans leered at his partner, the look on his face rather unkind. 

The rosy pink flush covered Viktor's cheeks and nose as he lowered his trousers and stepped out of them. Bashfully he quickly slipped off his underwear and straddled the younger man, a sharp intake of breath giving away his delight at the firm flesh beneath his yearning hole.  "Lift up for me, my pretty." the Japanese man whispered, licking the shell of his omegas ear.  Viktor did as he was bid and whimpered as the blunt head of his alphas cock nudged against his wet hole, "Should I prep myself?"   Yuuri grinned a wicked smile, "No, my beautiful omega, I want to feel you gripping me so tightly as I fill you up."  He pushed down on the older man’s hips whilst forcing himself inside the unprepared hole, thrusting upwards.

Viktor flinched, it hurt, it hurt a lot, he held his breath to stop a cry of real pain.  Yuuri wouldn't like that, he could tell. Why was he making him do this?  Was this the real Yuuri? Had he just agreed to marry someone who was going to abuse him?  He wished Christophe was here, he wouldn't hurt him.  Delicate knuckles turned white as he gripped the back of the wooden bench, trying to squeeze away some of the pain.  Oh no, he was beginning to move inside him...fuck...he was going to bleed or split or something. 

"You smell scared. What's wrong my beauty?"  The tender tone was back in Yuuri's voice, making Viktor jump.  "It...it h-h-hurts...I'm s-s-sorry."  Crystalline droplets ran down the Russians cheeks, dripping off his angular jaw and made perfect circular damp spots on his shirt.  "Oh my god, Vitya, I'm so sorry, I've hurt you. Oh my precious man." The younger man careful lifted him off his now deflating erection and bundled him into his arms.  Small kisses covered Viktor's face and bruised neck.  

"You must think I'm that monster you saw in the study, the Mafia boss who made you so frightened,"  Yuuri craned his neck down to peer into Viktor's lowered face, "that's not me, my love, my one and only, it's just a part I have to play.  I don't want to be that person with you, I want to be me, the man who loves you, treasurers you.  Do you believe me?" 

Silence

"Vitya?  Do you want me to release you from our bond? I will, you just have to say.  I'm so sorry.  Could you give me another chance?"

A pent up rasping sob burst from the throat of the older man.  "D-d-do you promise not to hurt me again?"  "Look at me, Vitya."  Viktor looked up into a pair of chocolate brown eyes so full of sorrow and pain that he had to look away again. "You have my word; I will never hurt you again."  The younger man licked and kissed the bond mark on the omegas pale neck, emitting his own scent to sooth his quivering partner. The Russian tensed and then felt the remorse from his mate surge through his body.  He thought carefully, testing out Yuuri's true feelings through their bond.  Satisfied that the alpha was telling the truth he spoke softly into Yuuri's neck, slim fingers carding through the black hair. "I forgive you".  

Their lips met in the sweetest, sloppiest, open mouthed kiss. Yuuri cradled the back of Viktor's head in his hand as he lapped tenderly into the mouth of the Russian coaxing out the most beautiful moan from his omega.  The other hand cupped the naked rear on his lap, he deepened their kiss as Viktor took Yuuri's hand and slid it between his legs, fingers slipping in the slick that was dripping from his eager body. 

"You want to...?"  An incredulous tone filled the alphas hushed words as his digits played with the wet, puckered skin of his lover’s rear.  Viktor nodded and shifted on his lap, straddling his legs, rubbing his erection against Yuuri's rapidly hardening organ. "Take me, my alpha."  

Skilful fingers entered the panting omega, thoroughly prepping him this time. He finger fucked him until four fingers easily penetrated the circular muscle and the Russian was a pleading, writhing mess on his lap.  Viktor didn't want to wait any longer, he lifted himself off the soaked fingers, positioned himself over Yuuri and sunk down, muscles convulsing as the ridged thick cock stretched him open further.  Fully seated on his alpha he opened his eyes, a blissed out smile danced across his swollen lips. 

Yuuri was staring at him with lust blown eyes, "R-R-Ride me..." he stammered, hands gripping the older man’s thighs, encouraging him to move.  Viktor rolled his hips, a delighted laugh peeled through the garden at the sight of Yuuri melting beneath him.  

Sweat ran down the omegas back, soaking his hair and shirt as he rolled, ground and bounced on Yuuri's lap.  The alpha sucking and biting more claiming marks onto the white skin in between moans and shouts of pleasure.  The wooden bench creaked with  the increasingly rapid movement as Viktor fucked himself on the stunned man beneath him. 

The Japanese man growled, sat up and launched them off the bench, landing with a thud on the grass in front, Viktor winched as all the air was knocked out of his lungs.  Yuuri ploughed hard into the breathless omega, hips bouncing off his rear as he slammed into him again and again. The silver haired man growled, "Y-Yes...fuck me harder, alpha, fuck me till I can't walk...ruin me..."

The raven haired man withdrew, earning a hiss of loss from his lover.  He spread Viktor's legs as wide as they would go, pinning him to the ground, hips tilted upwards, knees bent and pressed to the grass, "God...Vitya...you look so p-pretty, all spread open for me..."  The omega keened and ground his hips, the praise from his alpha prompting a flood of slick that puddled on the grass under his rear.  A gasp of wonderment left Yuuri's lips as he watched the floral scented liquid flow from his lover’s body.  His alpha scent flooded Viktor's senses, exciting him further.  "My beautiful omega, look at you, your pretty hole twitching and begging me to fill you up with my seed, my cock red and straining, I think you need to cum, my beauty don't you?  Can you you cum for me Vitya?  Cum for your alpha without him touching you?"  Head fucked with the words of adoration from his mate, Viktor bucked and came, white stripes of cum covered his black shirt as his back arched, a high pitched whine rushing from his lips.

"Oh Vitya..." Yuuri moaned as he re-entered the panting man, cock sliding into the slick soaked tunnel, so smooth and hot around him, muscles gripping him as Viktor's climax rippled through his body.  His hips found their rhythm and recommenced the hard, claiming, fucking of his mate’s oversensitive rear.  Viktor's arms wrapped round Yuuri's neck, pulling him down for a kiss as the alpha gripped the underside of his knees, thrusting for all he was worth, grunting loudly with the exertion.  His knot formed and travelled swiftly up his shaft, pulling another orgasm from Viktor as it stretched him further open. Only able to move with shallow thrusts now, Yuuri made them as hard as he could until a rush of heat and pleasure covered his body in goosebumps and sweat and his seed exploded into the Russian with such force that he came again, whimpering weakly, a completely fucked out mess under his lover. 

Locked together, tiredness overtook the two men and they slept in each other's arms on the grass until the chill of the evening air awoke them.  Bodies aching, Yuuri helped Viktor to dress and then carried him to their room, clothes a mess of sweat, slick and cum. 


	5. A Private Viewing

 

After a joint shower, Yuuri laid Viktor on the bed and dressed for his evening appointment with Giacometti.  The Russian watched as his mates highly decorated body slowly disappeared beneath designer clothing.  "Do you have to wear that?" The omega asked as the Japanese man strapped on his pistol holster and picked up his jacket.  "Yes, my love, unfortunately I don't trust anyone, except you of course, my darling," he smiled at the naked man on their bed, "there are too many people who would like to see me dead."  Viktor blanched at the thought. "Please be careful, my handsome Yuuri, I don't want to lose you."

There was a knock at the door, Giacometti entered without waiting to be invited; he had a tray of food in his hands. Viktor blushed and covered his naked form with the duvet, but not before Christophe had spotted the fingertip bruises on his hips and the bite marks on his thighs.

"I bought Viktor's meal as he will not be eating with us this evening." Crossing the room with the tray he set it down on the bed, eyes scanning the vast amounts of bruising and teeth marks covering his treasures neck and chest.  'Are you ok?'  he mouthed to the Russian reclining in the bed.  Blue eyes shone back at him, happiness radiating from their depths, his treasure nodded, proudly displaying his bond mark and ring.

A growl from the other side of the room indicated Yuuri's displeasure at Giacometti's presence.  "You should wait to be given permission to enter someone else bedroom; we could have been fucking for all you knew.  Did no-one teach you any manners?"   The omega dropped his eyes in embarrassment, why did his alpha have to be so crude?

Christophe straightened up and turned to face Yuuri, anger clearly visible across his face but unable to say what he was feeling; he bowed low, "Please accept my humble apologies for intruding on you and your mate, Oyabun Katsuki.  Are you ready, shall we go?"

Yuuri approached the bed, pulled back the bedding and bit down hard onto his mate’s pert bottom making him squeal.  "Keep the bed warm for me Vitya, I'll be back later to fill your pretty arse with my seed, you are going to look so beautiful all round and fat with my pups."

He dropped a kiss on the pink cheeked Russian's head and left the room with a scowling Giacometti.  Viktor sighed, why did his alpha have to create a bad atmosphere between himself and Christophe?  He felt sad for his old owner, he could see the blossoming love for him in his eyes, he had wanted him for his own, that was now very clear.

Viktor ate his evening meal and settled back in the bed with his book, his body was so sore, maybe a bath would help.  He went to the bathroom and ran himself a deep bubble bath.

-

Downstairs the men were getting very drunk.  Food had been consumed and they were now onto the sake.  Katsuki welcomed Giacometti into the White Dragons and declared that they were now brothers.  "You and yours are now protected by me and my men, just as you will protect us.  I need not warn you about what happens to people who betray my trust..."

Christophe swallowed hard, he'd heard tales of the horrific torture of men who had gone against Katsuki, could he go ahead with his plans?  He thought of his treasure upstairs in Katsuki's bed, bruised and bitten by the laughing man in front of him, who was boasting of maiming and killing his enemies.  Yes, for Viktor he would risk everything, he wanted his treasure back. 

-

It was the early hours of the morning when Yuuri staggered back to their bedroom, he was very drunk and extremely horny.  He thew open the bedroom door, sending it crashing into the wall, stripping off his clothing as he approached the bed.  Viktor woke up with a start, a short scream leaving his lips before realising it was his alpha.

"Omega, I hope you are ready for me, I want you NOW..." 

 

Viktor arranged himself seductively on the bed, he had prepped himself before falling asleep, pretty sure that he would be pounced on as soon as Yuuri returned. It wouldn't take long for him to be ready. He slid three fingers into himself, groaning silently as he worked himself back to full openness, slick already flowing.

"Alpha, I'm open and waiting for you..."  Viktor purred, "...I missed you..."

Yuuri stood open mouthed at the side of the bed staring at the god-like creature in front of him.   Long silver hair was spread across the pillows like a fan, his pale skin shone in the moonlight streaming through the window creating dark shadows in the dips of his collarbones, his hips and under his tantalisingly hard cock. As he watched, the siren exposed his throat and spread his legs displaying his slick soaked rear in a perfect omega pose of submission, the scent of his arousal filling the room with the sweet smell of vanilla, roses and rain.  The swollen pink lips parted and a soft husky voice whispered, "Alpha..."

The Japanese man almost came on the spot, his Vitya, his mate, his omega was a dream come true.  He didn't know what to do, he wanted so badly to fuck him, but equally he just wanted to look at him, watch him writhe on the bed, wanting his alpha.

"Vitya, touch yourself for me, I want to watch you, I want to see you pleasure yourself."

Half closed, lust filled blue eyes looked up at him through long silver eyelashes. His hands petted down the sides of his body and up across his smooth chest, sighing as his fingertips brushed across his erect nipples.  Fingers tweaked the hard nubs, circling and pinching the pink aureola, body starting to ripple as Viktor turned himself on further, cock twitching and leaking pre-cum onto his toned white stomach. 

Panting, nipples finally too sensitive to touch any longer, his hands slid down his firm abdomen, gliding through the mess on his belly to stroke between his legs.  A dirty moan left his lips as he teased across his gaping hole, scooping up slick to massage into his balls and to coat his cock with his natural lubricant. 

Long fingers wrapped around the red, throbbing flesh of his cock, pumping himself gently at first, hand gliding the full length of his erect member, twisting over the head.  He moaned as he thumbed over the wet slit, pre-cum beading in creamy pearl like drops and being swept away as he fucked his fist with just the head of his cock. 

The hand resting on his bruised inner thigh drifted towards the inviting puckered hole and he cried Yuuri's name as he buried the three fingers back into the pulsating silky smooth tunnel, back arching with the pleasurable feeling it sent rushing through his body.  His bruised chest flushed pink and his whimpers grew louder.  

The hand round his cock began jerking his whole shaft, the head turning deeper red as more blood flowed to the engorged organ as he neared his climax.  Three fingers became four, fucking into himself harder. A lewd squelching noise accompanied each thrust of his hand as slick flowed through his fingers to gather in a pool on the ruined bedding.  His head now thrown back, eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"Yuuuuri...my a-a-alpha...mmmmmmm...so good...fill me...nnnnggghhh....gonna cum...want your babies...knot me, alpha...my Yuuri...breed me...oh god...FUCK...so close...yes...I'm cu...YUUUUURI..."

Viktor painted his stomach, chest and chin white with thick ropes of cum, slick flooding from his rear as he writhed and squirmed on the bed still jerking and finger fucking himself through his orgasm.  Sweat beaded and ran down his bright red skin, his whimpering at the violent aftershocks echoed around the room. 

Yuuri, now completely sober and frozen to the spot, was motionless except for the hand furiously wanking himself as he watched his angel.  The purring sound on his lips turned into a growl as he blinked in disbelief at the beautiful sight of his fucked out lover.   

Hazy blue eyes looked longingly at him as a pink tongue licked at dry lips, "I love you, Yuuri."  The Japanese man curled in on himself as his orgasm ripped through his body, cum landing on Viktor's torso, mixing with his release, a high pitched reedy noise escaping his lips. "Ahhhh....FUCK...Vitya...love...love you too."  He collapsed into the bed next to his mate, head blown away by the intenseness of the moment. 

Too tired to clean up, they kissed and wrapped themselves in the soiled bedding, falling asleep as the sun began to rise. 

-

A loud banging on the bedroom door woke the lovers.  Yuuri had a stinking hangover and just wanted to stay where he was, curled up next to Viktor with his head resting on his mate’s smooth chest.  "FUCK OFF AND DIE, WHOEVER YOU ARE" he shouted at the door as the banging started again, hurting his sore head.

Viktor kissed his love on the forehead and climbed out of bed.  Yuuri watched him sashay across the room picking up the alphas discarded shirt from last night to wear before he opened the door.  

It was Christophe, he reddened at the sight of his treasure, messy haired and sleepy eyed.  God, he wanted to bed this handsome man in front of him.  The scent of Katsuki covering Viktor's body bombarded his senses turning his stomach. "The tailor bought your suit, I thought you might like it straight away" he muttered handing Viktor a travelling bag and a shoe box.  The shirt Viktor was holding closed parted to reveal his cum stained body as he took the items from Giacometti. A quiet groan drifted from Christophe's lips as he took in the lean frame and pale skin. "I love you", he muttered.  Soft blue eyes stared at him. "I know, but don't let Yuuri hear you say that, he'll hurt you." 

"I can hear you, you know," Yuuri barked from the bed, "if you talk to my mate like that again, I won't just hurt you, I'll kill you. He's mine, Giacometti, got that?"  Christophe blanched, turned and fled. 

-

Christophe sat down at his desk in his small study and cried, his head in his hands as fat tears plopped onto the wooden surface under his elbows.

Shit, Katsuki now knew how he felt about Viktor, he wouldn't be allowed near him at all now unless there was someone else there.  Why did he have to open his mouth?  The sight of Viktor's naked body had turned him on so much he had spoken without thinking.  Groaning, he palmed his growing erection through his trousers. He had to get rid of Katsuki...


	6. Seduction Techniques

 

Viktor stared at himself in the mirror; he had never in his life worn something so beautiful, or so expensive.  The dark blue suit made his eyes look even a brighter blue and his hair more silver.  The crisp white shirt and blue tie finished off the look with his shiny new shoes. He turned to admire his back view.  The trousers clung to his rear perfectly and showed off his long slim legs, whilst the jacket emphasized his toned shoulders and flat stomach, he looked amazing.

A low wolf whistle made him smile and he caught Yuuri's eye in the mirror.  He was leaning on the bathroom door, towel round his waist, his approval of Viktor's appearance very apparent under the damp material.  Yuuri walked towards him and slipped his hands round his omegas waist, holding eye contact with him in the large mirror.

"Mmmm...my omega looks so sexy, if we weren't due to go out for lunch I would fuck you right now."  He licked slowly over the swollen scent gland, tasting the pure essence of his lover coating his tongue. Viktor turned in his arms and kissed him, running his hands over the inked skin, pressing himself hard against the swollen flesh of his mate. "Maybe I can fuck you later instead if you would like that...?"  Yuuri's brown eyes blew to black instantly, goose bumps covering his naked flesh making his whole body shiver.  "Vitya..." he groaned grabbing the Russian by the hair and pulling him roughly in for a kiss.  "I'll take that as a yes then," the silver haired man mumbled against the alphas lips as the younger man ground against him, scenting him.

-

"Aaaahhh...VIKTOR"

Christophe slumped forward in his chair, sweating, cum covering his hand and trousers.  He shakily reached for the box of tissues on his desk and began cleaning himself up.

Katsuki was due to leave for Japan tomorrow and he had phone calls to make. Once he was certain his voice wasn't going to fail him, he grabbed his mobile and scrolled through his contacts.  He would make that bastard suffer; he wanted his own payback time with the evil Mafia boss now.

-

Yuuri held open the car door for Viktor and followed him onto the back seat.  The car was upholstered in white leather; wooden and silver accents on the door panels and a built in bar, the opulence made the Russians head spin.  The Japanese man smiled at his mate’s reaction, "You will have to get used to this my love, this is how you will be living from now on, only the best for my husband."  

Viktor nodded and settled into the comfortable seats running his fingers over the smooth wood.  Yuuri really did have expensive tastes, he wondered why he had been chosen as his mate, the younger man could have had anyone he wanted. 

Viktor was nervous, "Where are we going?"  he asked, they seemed to have been driving for ages.  Yuuri laid a hand on his toned thigh, fingers teasing upwards. "Somewhere I can show you off, my beauty," he lifted his hand and ran his fingers though the silver hair, "you look so pretty today." Viktor blushed, he'd spent ages braiding his hair into a half up, half down style, it was one of his favourites.   The Mafia boss pulled him in for a kiss, guiding his omega to straddle his lap so they could rut against each other.

-

Christophe crossed another name off the list in front of him; he was surprised how easy it was to find people happy to help him.  Katsuki had upset more gang’s members than he had realised.  His plan was now taking shape, he had at least four 'volunteers' to take control of the plane and a team on the ground preparing the final resting place of Katuski Yuuri. Somewhere that, whatever remained of his body when they had finished with him, would never be found.

-

The car drew up outside the biggest hotel Viktor had ever seen, uniformed doormen rushing forward to open the car doors for them and to help them out.  They bowed low to Yuuri and held wide the large glass front doors for the couple to enter.  The Russian tried not to gape as he looked around the large gleaming white marble reception area, glancing up at the crystal chandeliers and at the ladies and gentlemen in beautiful clothing parading all around him. This was somewhere he really didn't belong; he swallowed hard and tried to blend in so no-one would look at him.

Yuuri took his hand and led him into an elaborately decorated banqueting room, suddenly hundreds of people were on their feet clapping and cheering.  It took a few moments for him to realise that the applause was for him and Yuuri.

"Welcome to our engagement lunch, my pretty, this is all for you."  Yuuri kissed him tenderly, squeezing his rear, much to the delight of all the people in the room.

Viktor was speechless; he looked around the large space, a nervous feeling in his stomach, who were all these people?  Strangers began coming up to him, kissing him, shaking his hand, asking to look at his ring, complimenting him on his suit and his hair and his looks... it was all too much.  He smiled politely and hurried out of the room, searching for the bathroom. 

-

Hidden in one of the cubicles he deep breathed his way through a panic attack, he was just a simple omega; he didn't deserve all this attention. The bathroom door opened and a familiar voice called softly, "Vitya, are you in here?" it was Yuuri.  "Yes, I'll just be a moment."  He put on a fake smile and opened the door, staring at the floor, willing the tears to stay behind his eyes.   "What's wrong my beautiful?  Don't you like your surprise?  I wanted you to meet my friends, some of them have flown here just to see you and to eat with us." He lifted the Russians chin and smiled, "Come, say hi, the next time you are with some of them will be at our wedding in Japan."  

The silver haired man stared at his feet.  "Are you scared?"  Viktor nodded, "Don't be, my love.  There are women and men out there who would give their right arm to be in your position now.  They are jealous of you because you have me. Jealous because I love you, and only you."  

Yuuri gathered him into his arms and scented him to calm him down, lapping over his bond mark before kissing up his neck, across his jaw and onto his mouth.  Teeth nipped at the omegas bottom lip and he sighed into a passionate open mouthed kiss, the taste of Yuuri flooding his mouth, turning him on, a craving for his alpha starting to burn in his stomach. Fingers trailed through his mates black hair, down his muscular back and pulled Yuuri's hips tight to the hardening flesh in Viktor's trousers.

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, Yuuri groaned, "You are dreadful, my love, tempting me with your delicious body, but we must return to our party.  Come, I have people I want you to meet." 

-

Their engagement lunch passed Viktor by in a blur of champagne and expensive food.  

By the end of the meal the omega was comfortably drunk, laughing, surrounded by beautiful people and piles of engagement presents; each one more extravagant than the last.  

He caught Yuuri's eye across the room and winked; his mouth spread in a gorgeous heart shaped smile that pulled at the Mafia bosses groin and reminded him of his mates request to take him tonight.  He couldn't wait.

-

At the airport packages were smuggled on board the Oyabun's private jet and hidden away from prying eyes as vast sums of money passed from hand to hand. 

There was no stopping the plan to destroy Katsuki now; it was out of Christophe's control, other operatives would take it from here to completion.

Giacometti packed a holdall of essentials for himself and Viktor. All being well in 48 hours he would have his treasure back in his arms and in his bed, where he should have been all along.

-

Viktor was now very drunk.  Yuuri carried him to the car and laid him on the back seat, nestling his head on his lap.   Viktor sighed, rubbing his cheek against the raven haired mans thigh, "I love you, Yuuuuuri, t-thank you for a lovely time, your friends are all wonderful.  Are we going home now?  I want to fuck you."  

The Japanese man laughed, running his hands through the messy silver hair, "Much as that would be amazing my pretty, I don't think you are up to it."  Viktor sat up and stared indignantly at his mate, "We'll have to wait and see then, won't we."  Yuuri kissed him on his flushed cheeks and nose and pulled him in for a cuddle, chuckling to himself.

-

Yuuri's bodyguards were nervous, there was something happening, but none of their usual sources were admitting to knowing anything.  They would speak to Katsuki as soon as he returned.

-

"Boss, we need to see you now, it's urgent."

Yuuri froze; he knew by their tone they were concerned.  "Vitya, go to our room, lock the door and hide yourself in the bathroom.  Don't let anyone other than me in; I'll phone when I'm at the door.  

The bodyguards looked at each other, "We think he should come with us too."

-

Holed up in the boss’s sitting room, they explained everything quickly to a carefully listening Yuuri. How something was definitely happening, but no one would speak, it was all quiet on the rumour market, far too quiet. It had to be about them.  

Katsuki knew instantly his life was in danger, that meant Viktor was a target too and that worried him more.

Discussing all the options of obtaining information, they finally agreed the only weak link in the chain was Giacometti and Yuuri knew immediately how to get round him. He looked at his mate with a heavy heart, "Vitya, I need you to do something very important for us; I need you to seduce Giacometti."  

Viktor, now sobered up, refused point blank; he crossed his arms and glared at his lover, "No, Yuuri, I won't, I know you don't like him, but why would Christophe be involved?  He wouldn't want to hurt me, he calls me his treasure."   The Japanese man sighed, "I know my love and that's why he'll tell you what the plan is." 

The Mafia boss tried to stay calm, just the idea of the Swiss man touching his mate made him mad, he didn't want to ask this of his Viktor, but he had no other choice. "If you seduce him, Giacometti, thinking that you are now his, will definitely let slip a crucial piece of information that we can use to keep us safe.  Vitya, believe me, I don't want you to do this, but it could save our lives..." 

Unfortunately, for all concerned it was only Viktor that could find this out by convincing Christophe that he wanted to leave Yuuri for him, no matter what the risk was...

-

Dressed just in a flimsy white robe, Viktor found himself knocking on Giacometti's door later that evening.

How on earth had he allowed Yuuri to talk him in into this? He really didn't feel comfortable deceiving Christophe, he had been so kind to him when he was his owner, he was sure he had nothing to do with any plans. Plus, he didn't feel the same way about the Swiss man as he did about Yuuri; if his mate hadn't taken ages prepping him, Christophe would have known this was a hoax, he really hoped he could keep his slick flowing...

"Christophe, Christophe, its Vitya, let me in please. I'm scared."  The door unlocked and opened half an inch.  "What are you doing here? Go back to Yuuri, he'll kill both of us if he finds you here."  Viktor could hear the nervous tremble in his old owner’s voice.  "Please, Christophe, he's drunk and trying to hurt me, please hide me till the morning.  I don't want to go to Japan with him anymore, he scares me."  

Giacometti opened the door just enough for Viktor to squeeze through.  

Viktor threw himself into Christophe's arms and sobbed.  "Thank you, I'm so sorry I let him have me.  I should have been yours."  Giacometti kissed the crying man in his arms, inhaling the delicious scent of Viktor's arousal. He scented him to cover Katsuki's overpowering aroma, too wrapped up in feelings of wonderment and lust to fully question why Viktor was in his room. The Russian looked up at the younger man through his long silver eyelashes, blue eyes wide and played his trump card. "Take me to bed." 

Giacometti scooped him up and carried him across the room, both of them landing in a heap on the messy bed, kissing and groping each other.  Christophe pulled off Viktor's clothing and gazed at his naked body, hands trailing over the bruised pale flesh.  "Vitya...my treasure...ahhh...FUCK, you feel so good...oh god, Vitya...touch me...I will hide you...mmmm, yes...don't worry..."  Viktor slid down the bed, tugging down Christophe's trousers.  "VITYA...but whatever happens tomorrow...don't get on his plane.  Please? Promise me? It's going to be hijacked and I don't want you hurt...not now we are together."  Christophe spread Viktor's legs, ignoring Katsuki's teeth marks clearly visible on the soft flesh of his inner thighs, "Vitya...god, you're so wet, w-want you, omega, display yourself for me..."

Yuuri, listening at the door, had had enough, that dirty scumbag had his fucking filthy hands all over his fiancé and he wasn't happy.  Even though it had been his plan, his orders that sent his love in there, his fingers that had prepared his lovers body, Giacometti was touching him, touching his mate. He gave the nod and his bodyguards charged the door.  

Viktor screamed as the men smashed their way into the room and Yuuri appeared in the broken doorway, gun drawn and pointing at Giacometti who froze.  The Russian could feel the full force of Yuuri's fury through their bond and he was genuinely terrified, his internal omega convinced that he had been caught cheating with another alpha. 

The Mafia boss took in the scene in front of him. Viktor, HIS Viktor, crying, naked on shaking hands and knees, slicked rear in full view; Giacometti kneeling behind him, hands on his pale hips clearly just about to fuck him, his cock now rapidly deflating, "TAKE YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF MY MATE".  

He stalked over to the bed, gun still drawn and grabbed the now hysterical Viktor by the arm, pulling him into a rough embrace. "VITYA, how could you do this to me, I love you.  You are MINE, MY OMEGA, MY MATE."  The Mafia boss addressed his men, "Tie Giacometti up, we'll deal him later; he has information I need."

He threw Viktor, still crying and shaking over his shoulder, obsessively scenting him, re-claiming him. With pure hatred on his face he fired a warning shot at Giacometti's feet, the rebounding bullet shattering one of the Swiss mans ankles. Yuuri marched away leaving Giacometti half naked, screaming in agony, yelling after them whilst being restrained with rough ropes by the silent bodyguards.


	7. Fighting

 

Back in their room Yuuri dumped a tearful Viktor on the bed, he was not happy.  "Go and shower, you still stink of him."  He turned his back on his mate and refused to look at him. 

The Russian was not impressed, fear and upset quickly turning to anger.  "Don't have a go at me, sweetie, it was your fucking idea, I quote 'I need you to seduce Giacometti' so I did. I didn't ask him to strip and touch me, but I could hardly say 'no, please don't fuck me' after I'd asked him to take me to bed, could I? Anyway I got your fucking information for you; I thought you'd be happy."  He stormed off to the bathroom, slamming the door. Fuck Yuuri, he thought, he can stew on his own, I'm going to have a bath.

Half an hour later, there was a tapping on the bathroom door.  The silver haired man sunk down under the water and ignored it, holding his breath and closing his eyes.  Hands suddenly wrenched him back up to the surface and gripped his arms tightly.  He opened his eyes and came face to face with his panicked looking mate.  "Oh my god, I thought you were trying to drown yourself.  I'm so sorry, my love, I was a real arsehole just then.  I'm not cross with you, it was just seeing you about to be fucked by someone else, it was horrible.  I hate myself for making you do it, I'll never, ever ask you to do that again, can you forgive me?  

Viktor sunk down under the water again without answering. He didn't want to look at Yuuri, he was still cross. 

-

When he finally got out the bath and strolled into the bedroom he stopped short and stared, disbelieving what he was seeing.  A table for two was laid with beautiful crockery and cutlery. Crystal glasses gleamed in the light of white candles and a bottle of champagne sat chilling in a silver bucket; dozens of red roses filled the room and there was soft music playing.  Yuuri pulled out a chair for his mate and indicated for him to sit.  "I know it's a bit corny, my love, but I wanted to say I'm sorry."  On Viktor's plate was a small velvet box. 

Opening his gift, Viktor found a sapphire ring, stone the same colour as his eyes, set into a platinum band to match his hair.  It was stunningly beautiful.  "Thank you, Yuuri, you didn't have to..."   Yuuri took the ring and slid it onto Viktor's finger to sit next to his engagement ring.  "I did, Vitya, everything has to be perfect between us, especially tonight, just in case..."  He couldn't continue, the words stuck in his throat, he breathed deeply, "...just in case tonight is our last night together.  I'm not going to lie to you Viktor, I'm worried about tomorrow." 

The omega swallowed hard, he had a choice, he could either freak out right now, or he could soothe his mate.  He patted his lap, “Straddle me, my alpha."  Seated on his omegas lap, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his love and kissed him, inhaling the calming scent the Russian was releasing. "Fuck me?" The silver haired man nodded "Undress, bring lube and get back on my lap."

Eyes watching Yuuri intently, Viktor removed his bathrobe so he was naked on the chair.  He licked his lips as decorated skin revealed itself, each layer of clothing seductively shed until his alpha was as naked as he was.  Yuuri sat across his legs again, sucking on the bond mark on his neck.   Slicking up his fingers, Viktor parted his thighs so he could reach between the raven haired mans legs, cautiously running his fingertips around the tight muscle of his lovers entrance.  He'd only ever fingered himself before; this was a whole new experience. 

The pad of his index finger pushed against the puckered skin and popped through, sinking into the tight tunnel which gripped his digit. A flash of hot breath ghosted across his bruised neck, "Ohhh...Vitya..."  Slowly he began to move, it felt strange not to have slick continually lubricating his hand and the passageway. As soon as the resistance to his single finger decreased he removed it, added more lube and returned with two, Yuuri gyrating his hips at the stretch.  "More, want to ride you."  

Viktor moaned as his lovers hand gripped his leaking cock, pumping him slowly as he stretched and curled his fingers inside his alphas tight rear, opening him up, enjoying the whimpers of pleasure leaving the younger mans lips in short sharp bursts.  Feeling bolder he added a third finger, thrusting harder now, his own groans adding to the noises in the room.  Yuuri kissed him hard on the lips, "Enough, lay on the bed."  Fingers removed, Viktor slid onto the bed and laid on his back, cock leaking, slick dripping down his thighs.  

His alpha climbed on top of him, eyes shining, panting.  He grasped the Russians painfully solid erection and lowered himself onto it, Viktor crying out in delight at the sensation of penetrating his mate.  The hot tight channel inched down his shaft until Yuuri was seated on him, rotating his hips, acclimatising himself to the size of the cock buried deep inside him. 

"Vitya...oh my god...you feel so good...ahhhh". The Mafia boss ground down onto his lap, taking him as deep as he possibly could before rolling his hips.  The silver haired man grasped his lover’s thighs and thrust upwards, meeting him on a downward grind that made them both shudder and groan. 

Yuuri linked fingers with his mate as he raised himself up, withdrawing until he was almost empty before slamming back down; fucking himself hard on the exquisite cock of his omega. He loved the sounds of pleasure bursting from the man beneath him each time he dropped back onto his lap.  Viktor’s bright blue eyes flashed in desire for his alpha as his soft voice declared his undying love for him.

Unable to control the sudden rush of want, Yuuri rode him like a man possessed, bouncing on his throbbing member, scratching at his chest whilst Viktor held onto his hips and thighs, knuckles blanching with the pressure of his grip. 

Pulling at his own hair, Yuuri came hard, cum splattering across Viktor's blood pricked chest, the spasms in his rear making the Russian weep and release, Yuuri's name the only word he could remember, repeating it over and over again as he painted the alphas insides white. 

The Japanese man slumped forward into the embrace of his love, sleep taking them both towards the day they didn't want to arrive.

-

They sat hand in hand in silence during the drive to the airport.  All possible events and plans had been discussed, dissected, and agreed on. They just had to go with the flow now.

Giacometti was tied up in the boot of the car.  Viktor tried very hard not to listen to his mumbled screams that filtered through into the back where they were sitting.  Yuuri had a tight smile on his face as he gave orders to the bodyguards sitting with them.  This was dangerous; there was a very high chance that one or other of them would not be alive at the end of the day.  Possibly even both of them.  He looked out of the window, this certainly not what he had imagined his life would be like when he used to sit on the window seat of his tiny bedroom looking out over the village playing pretend.

He stared at Yuuri's profile as he talked, he was so handsome, but why couldn't he have been someone ordinary, someone who Viktor could have had a tender courtship with, grown to love slowly, a simple life full of love, laughter and children.  Maybe someone who worked in a flower shop or a coffee shop.  Why did he have to fall for a Mafia boss? 

He was sure there were lots of people who would love to live in the luxury that was now being offered to him, but that didn't matter to Viktor.  He just wanted to be loved and to love in return, to cuddle on a sofa watching crap tv, drinking cheap wine from mismatched glasses. 

He loved Yuuri, of that there was no doubt; he just wanted him to be a regular guy.  He didn't want to spend the rest of his days worrying that his husband might not come home from work; knowing that there were people in the world who wanted to kill him.  What if they had children, would they be a target too?  Was he a target now?

His scent must have smelt troubled as Yuuri stopped talking and looked over at him squeezing his hand.  "Please don't worry my love, we will be fine.  My men will look after us, I will protect you."   The Russian smiled a wobbly smile and looked back out of the window.

-

The private jet was impressive, even Viktor had to admit that as it loomed into view at the airport.  Security at its highest, they were able to drive up to the runway and only had a short walk to the stairs pushed up against the side of the plane. 

Yuuri led Viktor onto the jet and turned to look at his mate.  "What do you think of our transport, my love?"  The interior of the plane was beautiful.  A simple colour scheme of white and silver gave a tranquil feeling to the smallish space.  The few seats were upholstered in the same white leather as the car.  There was a bar and through a small door, a cosy bedroom with en-suite bathroom.   The raven haired man gave the older man a knowing smile, "It takes a while to get home, I can't think of a nicer way to pass the time than to bed you", he leaned in for a kiss, hands framing his mates face.

The sound of gunfire erupted from the other side of the door, the pair were frozen for a second before Yuuri ran towards the noise.  "Yuuri, stop, please don't go out there" Viktor pleaded, tears cascading down his paled face. The raven haired man hesitated for a second,  “I have to my love, my men are under attack.  Stay here, lock the door after me, keep yourself safe."  And then he was gone, gun drawn, angry shouts in Japanese falling from his lips. 

Viktor threw himself on the bed, wrapping pillows round his head trying to blot out the cries of pain and firing bullets, screaming silently into the duvet.  If they didn't know he was in there, he wouldn't get hurt and maybe he could think of a way to escape and get help.

-

Inside the cabin it was carnage, Yuuri swiftly surveyed the scene, noting the positions of his four men, counting the number of gang members they had to dispose of.  It was an unfair fight, he and his men were outnumbered 2:1, however, they had survived worse attacks than this, it would be ok.  He ducked behind a chair and took aim, firing precisely and calmly.  He took out two men before his position was discovered, blood and brains covering the pure white walls of the cabin. 

Silently he passed behind the bar, slitting the throat of another gang member on the way who hadn't heard him coming.  Pain flared in his shoulder as a bullet skimmed past him, shattering the window to his left.  He was injured, but not badly.  Adrenaline kicked in harder and he felt no more pain. 

He watched his bodyguards take out five more gangsters when, from the corner of his eye, he saw one member sneaking up to the bedroom door. 'NO', his brain screamed and unthinkingly he stood up and fired, bullet passing cleanly through the neck of the man sending him tumbling to the floor.  Unfortunately, Yuuri didn't see the grinning man creeping up behind him and he cried out as a knife plunged into his back, sending him falling forwards, landing on top of the dead man with the slit throat.   "BOSS..." came the shout across the cabin as the bodyguards took down the remaining two hijackers and raced towards the injured man.

They carried Yuuri into the bedroom as the cabin crew medics arrived, blood oozing from the stab wound. 

-

Viktor watched in horror from the bed as Yuuri was carefully bought in, was he dead?  He looked at the faces of the bodyguards, all with their own injuries that needed attending to, they looked ashen.  A lump formed in his throat as fat tears burst from the corners of his eyes, his Yuuri was bleeding, there was a knife in his back, he didn't know what to do.

He looked on helplessly as they lowered the unmoving Japanese man onto the mattress next to him and made way for the plane medics.  He tried to reach for him, but was pulled away and off the bed by firm arms that held him up as his legs gave way.  A loud heartbreaking scream of sorrow burst from his lips as the medics administered basic first aid, checked him over and shook their heads, this was beyond their training, there was nothing more they could do.  He couldn't be dead, he just couldn't, he could still feel Yuuri's essence through their bond.

"Please, don't stop, you can save him, PLEASE, just try..."  Viktor's frightened voice echoed round the cabin. He broke free of the bodyguard and launched himself at his alpha, pressing himself close to the prone body.  His fingers felt for a pulse, eyes closed, praying for all he was worth just to feel a beat. "Yuuri, please, my love, don't leave me, you promised it would all be ok, I love you, you bastard, you can't leave me, not now."

Nothing

But then... faint and very weak he felt it, a tiny beat, "Yuuri, fight, don't give up, FIGHT, come back to me."  He turned to the medics, "I felt it, his heart is still beating, help him, please."   Strong arms scooped him away again as an ambulance arrived, sirens blaring.  The paramedics entered the plane and took over, working on his love, preparing him for his transfer to hospital, fighting to save his life.

Viktor fainted.


	8. Waiting for Yuuri...

 

The hospital corridor was silent apart from the sounds of nervous feet scraping at the highly polished floor.  Viktor sat with his head in hands as he waited, hoping and praying for Yuuri to come out of surgery alive; he still felt sick. Memories of the hurried ride in the ambulance after he fainted were a blur of tears and the drugs they had given him to calm him down.

It had already been several long hours since they arrived; he curled up on the sofa, tucking his long legs under himself, trying not to look at his lover’s blood on his clothes.  He didn't care how long he had to wait; he just wanted his alpha safe in his arms.  The struggle for survival was humming through his body, feeling Yuuri's blankness through their connection, a blankness caused by the anaesthetic in his system as he was operated on. 

 

Arrangements had already been made for his mate to be transferred to his private clinic in Japan once, no, Viktor corrected himself, shaking his head; there was no guarantee Yuuri would live he had already been told that;  if he made it through and was stable enough. 

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, tears streaking his face and a dull pain in his heart.

When he awoke a short time later, there had been a jacket placed over his shoulders.  Viktor looked up and saw the bodyguard who had held onto him on the plane sitting on the arm of the sofa.  He acknowledged him and sat up, making space for the other man to sit down. 

Large hands handed him a cup of coffee, he shook his head.  "Drink, Oyabun will not be happy with me if I don't look after you."  The voice was heavily accented.  Viktor looked at the bodyguard and smiled a weak smile, "Do you think he will be ok?"   There was a telltale pause, "Katsuki?  Yeah, he'll be fine, it's not the first time he's been stabbed, probably won't be the last either."  

The bodyguard’s voice was tight, giving away the fact he was lying to try and calm the omega. Viktor shuddered, coffee spilling over the edge of the plastic cup and splashing onto the floor.  "You really do love him, don't you?", the bodyguard sounded surprised, as though he thought that Vitya had just been pretending to care for his boss all this time.  

Sad blue eyes looked deep into the face of the black suited man, "Yeah, I do.  I hate his lifestyle, but I really love him with all my heart.  Guess I'm going to have to get used to feeling scared for him every time I'm not with him." he shrugged, "At least he has you guys to look out for him."   Viktor paused to sip his coffee; it was bitter and too hot, "What is your name?  I don't like just calling you 'bodyguard'".  

The large man grinned, it was a genuine smile. Viktor liked the way it transformed his face, he felt could be friends with this person. "Otabek, what should I call you?  We all know you as 'The Omega'".  The Russian laughed, "Viktor, Viktor Nikiforov, although, I guess I'll be Viktor Katsuki soon," he spun the rings around on his finger, "If Yuuri survives, that is."

The two men sat in silence lost in their individual thoughts, Otabek could see the tears running down Viktor's face and hugged him, letting the omega rest his head on his shoulder.  "Thank you for looking after me on the plane, I'm sorry for freaking out."  The Russians voice was soft, he was exhausted.  Fresh tears flowed as horrific memories came back of Yuuri lying bleeding on the bed, the knife sticking out of his back.  Viktor knew he would never forget that image.

-

Otabek looked at the silver haired man sat next to him, genuine warmth of affection for him beginning to run through his blood.  The Boss had had many partners, male and female, all of whom had only been with him for their own personal gain; moving on as soon as they had used him for what they wanted.  Yuuri had had his heart broken too many times. 

Otabek had a good feeling about Viktor; the omega wasn't like that, he could tell, maybe Katsuki had found his true mate at last.  He hoped that it wasn't time over for the Mafia Boss, he could be an evil bastard, but he did deserve some happiness. 

-

A door swung open and a green gowned figure walked up the corridor to speak to them.  "Mr Katsuki is in recovery now and asking for Vitya, would that be one of you?"  Viktor stood instantly, "That's me, can I see him?"  He ran his fingers through his long hair, trying to tidy himself up before seeing his mate.

The surgeon approached the two men, indicating for them to sit again.  "You can, but you can't stay long, the surgery will have taken a lot out of him."  The surgeon gave a barely visible nod to Otabek, acknowledging his motions not to tell Viktor how bad Yuuri's injuries actually were. 

Viktor and Otabek followed the surgeon through to see Yuuri in recovery before he was moved to his private room.

-

Yuuri was propped up in bed, his chest, back and shoulder dressed in heavy bandaging and connected to various machines and drips. His face was pale, but he looked surprisingly well for someone who had been shot, stabbed and been in surgery only moments before.

He smiled brightly and reached for his mate as Viktor and Otabek entered the room, "Vitya, my love, has Otabek been looking after you?"  The Russian nodded and moved swiftly to his lover’s bedside, linking fingers and kissing his hand.  Yuuri turned to the nurses attending to him, "This is my Vitya, isn't he handsome, just as I said he was."   

Viktor blushed and smiled, resisting the urge to squeeze his alpha tight to him and never let him go, settling for placing a tender kiss on his forehead instead, scenting him, making sure the nurses understood that Yurri belonged to him, he knew those looks.

"How are you Boss?"  Otabek peered closely at the gang leader, skilful eyes not missing a thing.  "I'm fine, it was a superficial stab wound, they just needed to stitch me up, you know."  The two gang members passed a looked between themselves, it was much more serious than that, but that Yuuri didn't want to scare Viktor.  The Russian saw the look, but let it pass, he already knew some of it and was grateful to the two men for protecting him from the rest.

They were interrupted by the consultants coming into check Yuuri.   "Gentlemen, you are going to have to leave now, Mr Katsuki needs his rest and we have to move him to intensive care."  Yuuri looked at the doctors, "I'm sure my mate can come and see me for a little longer once you have me settled, can't he?"  his tone of voice left no room for discussion. The medical men looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't refuse; they knew Yuuri would make it worth their while with a substantial donation to hospital funds.  

Parting with a kiss, happy that he could see his love again soon, Viktor and Otabek went back to the waiting area and the very bad coffee. 

-

The atmosphere in the private room was intense, vanilla and cinnamon hung in the air, the connection between the two men was electric. Busy machines sung out the warnings of increased pulse and heart rate as the raven haired man reacted to the omegas aroused scent.

The Mafia boss held his omegas hand, fingers running over the smooth skin, the need to have him growing ever stronger.  He flirted gently with the nurses who were fussing round him, making eyes at the handsome Japanese man, "Lovely ladies, much as you light up the room, please can I have a few minutes on my own with my mate?"  They giggled and left the room followed by Otabek, closing the door behind them.

Yuuri pulled his partner in close for a kiss, wrapping his good arm around his waist, "We are allowed to fly back to Japan in a couple of days, so we should be back well before your heat starts.  I really want to breed you."  Viktor looked worried, "Are you sure you'll be up to it?  We can always wait till next time; I don't want to hurt you."  

The Japanese man gave a dirty grin, "It was my shoulder and back they hurt, everything else is working just fine, see."  He grabbed Viktor's hand and pushed it under the covers, groaning as he guided the slender fingers into his pyjama bottoms to feel his swollen cock.  Viktor whimpered and lent in for another kiss, wrapping his digits around the hard flesh in his hand and began to pleasure his mate.

-

As soon as the ambulance had taken Yuuri, Viktor and Otabek to the hospital, the remaining bodyguards released Christophe from the car.  His shattered ankle screamed at him as they stood him up, surrounding him in a tight circle, he knew he was about to have the shit kicked out of him.

The first punch sent him reeling back against the car, knocking the air out of him. He raised his hands to defend himself, what had happened in the plane? 

"Katsuki is on his way to hospital, possibly dead for all we know.  His mate has freaked and been carted off with him and we think you arranged it...YOU FUCKING BASTARD."  

Emil had hold of Giacometti by his collar, his angry face close to the Swiss man who was raised slightly off his feet.  Emil slammed him back down, the impact sending bone shards piercing through the swollen and messed up skin of his ankle.  An explosion of coloured stars clouded his vision and he didn't see the fists coming for him again, colliding with his head and body. He had no chance of defending himself again the onslaught.  

His legs gave out and he hit the floor, punches turning to kicks, breaking his ribs.  Christophe's last thoughts before he was beaten unconscious were of Viktor, he hoped he hadn't been caught up in the shoot out.

-

Bandaged and sedated to help with the flight, Yuuri was helped onto their private jet. 

Viktor was desperately hoping their trip back to Japan would be non-eventful this time.  Even though the plane had been cleaned, refurbished and looked perfect again he was more than a little uneasy at being back at the site of his mates attack.

They strapped themselves in for takeoff, both relieved as the jet gained altitude with nothing untoward happening.  As soon as they were able, Viktor helped his mate into the bedroom so he could rest and sleep.  

Viktor changed into his pyjamas in the tiny bathroom and curled up next to his alpha in bed, resting his head close to Yuuri's, inhaling his scent as he also drifted off to sleep.

He was awoken by an inquisitive hand sliding under the waistband of his sleep trousers.  "Vitya...Vitya, wake up, do you want to be a member of the mile high club?"  Viktor rolled over and was greeted by the lustful face of his alpha, eyes twinkling as he slipped two fingers into his omegas rear, relishing the tiny gasp that burst out as he pressed their mouths together.  "Yuuri! You're supposed to be resting!" Viktor exclaimed, biting back a moan.  

The Mafia boss rolled onto his back, pulling the squirming Russian on top of him, "Then you do all the work..."  Viktor watched as Yuuri placed his slick covered fingers in his mouth and sucked them clean, humming in pleasure.

Swiftly but carefully, the Russian slid down the sleepwear of his mate and lowered his head to take the tattooed cock deep into his throat, spreading his saliva over the thick member.  Wiggling out of his own pyjamas whilst sucking he could hear the approving groans coming from above him.

Naked and with slick now running down his pale thighs, he straddled the decorated man and lowered himself, whimpers falling from his lips as he was filled, stretched by the solid cock penetrating his rear.  Yuuri inhaled sharply, "Vityaaaaaahhh..."

-

Otabek stopped, hand on the door handle of the bedroom door.  He needed to speak to the Oyabun, but it could wait, it sounded like Viktor was taking good care of his injured boss...

-

Pale hips ground against tattooed olive skin, teasing, lifting slightly and sinking back down, rolling, gently bouncing.  Movements so delicate, but designed to created the maximum amount of pleasure.  

Yuuri was captivated, watching Viktor pleasure them both, his fingertips pinching his erect nipples, the tip of his pink tongue licking across his smiling lips, blue lust blown eyes holding his mates gaze.   He had never seen anyone as beautiful as this heavenly creature riding his cock.  He knew he was so lucky to have finally found the love of his life, the soon to be mother of his children.  

Viktor's mouth broke into his heart shaped smile as he ground harder, panting,  slender digits now stroking his own cock, pink and straining in his slow moving hand. His thumb swept up the beads of pre-cum and he let go of himself to push the damp thumb into his lover’s mouth, coating his tongue with the salty fluid.

The raven haired man closed his eyes briefly, opening them again as a kiss was placed on his lips and long silver hair brushed against his face. 

"Cum for me alpha..." the words were so soft, caressing his ears, Viktor's hip rolls sped up as he stroked himself harder, slick soaking the bedding under Yuuri's rear. 

A delicate gasp left the omegas lips as he climaxed, his release landing on the clothed torso of his mate, Yuuri moaned at the tight clamping around his cock and came, a shudder of delight rippling through both males as his seed filled the velvet heat of his omegas rear. 

-

Their first stopping point in Japan was Yuuri private clinic; they checked his wounds and admitted him for observation and treatment for a few days.  Viktor, still concerned for his mate’s health, was allowed to stay with him in his spacious private room.  

Satisfied that he was healing well, he was discharged and sent home on strict instructions of bed rest and no unnecessary stress or strain to be placed on the wounds, otherwise the stitching would tear.

-

Viktor had to pinch himself when they arrived at his new home in Japan, it was HUGE.  His mouth gaped as they drove up the long driveway towards the complex.  Yuuri laughed in delight at his mates reaction, "Is this ok as our family home? Big enough to bring our children up in?"    The Russian nodded, speechless at the obvious wealth of his mate.

Large buildings constructed in the traditional Japanese style surrounded a courtyard complete with large manmade lake. A beautiful wooden bridge crossing part of the lake gave access to their private quarters.

-

Yuuri was currently resting in their super king sized bed with the Egyptian cotton bedding watching Viktor create his nest in the small room attached to their bedroom.  

Viktor was humming to himself, carrying in mountains of pillows, blankets and cushions that had been scented by Yuuri, constructing a cosy space for himself and Yuuri to tend to his heat.  Dirty washing was tucked in the gaps until the whole mattress was surrounded by a high wall of softness.

Viktor sat back, contented purring rumbling from his throat at the delicious smell of Yuuri all around him, he flopped onto the mattress and rutted against it, scent glands starting to itch.  His heat was due tomorrow and he was feeling incredibly cuddly.

He ran back into the bedroom and launched himself on the bed, laughing as he bounced over to his alpha, snuggling into his arms for a hug, scenting him with his sweet pre-heat scent. 

The Mafia boss was laughing too, glad to see his mate so happy; he had been looking so worried and sad when they first arrived in Japan; he had wondered if the shock of his attack would make Viktor's body reject their bond and give him cause to leave.  

Still bandaged, but able to move his shoulder slightly now, the alpha pinned his mate to the bed and scented him in return, wrists rubbing against his skin, sucking on his bond mark.  "Mmmmm... you smell delicious."  The omega whined and rutted against his leg, not wanting sex, just intimacy, his body conserving energy for the fuck-fest that would begin tomorrow.

"Oh, I need to prepare food for us to have in the room." Viktor exclaimed, trying to wiggle out from under his mate, ”All sorted, my love,"  his alpha whispered, not wanting to let him go, "our chefs have created baskets for us that will be delivered to the room tonight.  I have given strict instructions to the house that we are not to be disturbed after this evening until we contact them, nothing is going to disturb your heat, my love, we have an important job to do, we have pups to create," he stroked the omegas flat stomach, "just think, soon there will be babies growing in there, our babies."   

 

They stared at each other, before sinking into an all-consuming kiss, hands pulling at each other, needing to be close. 

-

Later that evening, Viktor proudly led Yuuri to their nest, omega purring with contentment as his alpha praised him and climbed in, snuggling down under the soft fleecy blankets, patting the mattress for the Russian to join him.  "Oh my pretty omega, what a beautiful nest you have built for us, so warm and safe.”  He reached out for the silver haired man “I’m a lucky alpha to have such a pretty, intelligent, fuckable mate, come here; I want to breed you..."  

Viktor's purrs grew louder with his mate’s praise, his scent filling the small room. He stripped off to just his tiny black pants and curled up next to his alpha.  He'd never spent a heat with anyone before, but he knew that Yuuri would take care of him. 

-

Back home, recovering from his own surgery to his ankle, nursing multiple broken ribs and major bruising, Giacometti was scheming again.  

He'd heard through the grapevine that Katsuki had survived the shooting and he had a sneaking suspicion that the Mafia boss would kill him now.  But if he could set plans in place to fuck up that bastard’s life even after his own death, he would die a happy man, even without his treasure...


	9. A Trying Heat

  

Yuuri was awoken in the early hours of the morning by a high pitched reedy noise and the heat being given off by his mate.  Viktor was grinding into the mattress, babbling incoherently, fingers buried inside himself, crying.  Sweat beads covered his body, mixing with the slick and cum he had already released. He laid his hand on the omegas forehead; he was much too hot, fever hot, was his heat making him ill?  Carefully he left the nest and soaked a washcloth in cold water and bought it back to the fevered man, laying it on his head, stripping off the covers in an effort to cool him down.  

"Vitya, Vitya, can you hear me? Why are you crying? What's wrong? Don't you want me?"   He put his ear close to Viktor's mouth to try and work out what he was saying.  It sounded like, 'where is my alpha?, my alpha is dead' being repeated over and over again.  Shit, he must be having a flashback to the shooting; his heat haze had convinced his internal omega that Yuuri had been killed.

He knew he had to get through to Viktor, prove to him that his alpha was alive, very much alive and here and wanting him.  He rolled the distraught man onto his back and started kissing him, covering him with wafts of his scent, "Vitya, pretty Vitya, your alpha is here, Yuuri is here, come back to me, omega, come back to your alpha."  Viktor shuddered and cried "YUURI..." before returning to his mantra. 

Ok, so somewhere in his heat fucked brain he had heard him talking to him, that was a start.  "Vitya, your alpha is here, your alpha is alive, wake up Vitya, your alpha is going to take care of you."  He kissed him again and lightly stroked his sweating body, rubbing his scent glands against his neck and groin, trying to bring him round slowly.  Viktor frowned, "Yuuri...?"  His fingers hesitated before fucking into himself again, a small spurt of cum accompanying the action.

Yuuri rumbled in his throat and used his Alpha command voice, his omega should respond to that however lost his mind was, "Omega, present yourself for your Alpha, you need to be mounted."  He released another cloud of scent, the reaction was instant, Viktor removed his fingers, spread his legs and bared his neck.  His eyes opened, but not seeing yet, tears still gathering at the corners of his blue orbs, so full of sadness.

"My alpha is dead..."  Yuuri growled again as he placed himself between the Russians shaking legs and entered the slick soaked hole in one thrust, "Your alpha is alive and breeding you-u-u...oh V-Vityaaaaaahgggghhh."  Words turned into a low elongated moan as the omegas rear clenched tightly around the intrusion and Viktor came hard, painting both men's chests white with a sharp cry that resounded loudly in Yuuri's ears.  "M-My love, can you hear me now?" The raven haired man whispered softly into the pink flushed ear of his lover, hoping that his intense climax had cleared some of the heat haze away.

"A-A-Alpha?"  His voice sounded stronger, more conscious. "Omega".  Blue eyes cleared and looked up at the Japanese man, slick covered fingers flying to his face, touching him to make sure he was real. "Yuuri! Oh g-god, you're a-alive, my heat convinced me..." the older man broke down into heart wrenching sobs.  His mate rocked and hushed him, stroking his hair and scenting him.  Kisses swept away the tears falling from sapphire blue eyes as relief flowed through both of them. 

"Oh, you're..." Viktor gave his rear a little wiggle, "...inside you, yes."  Yuuri finished the sentence for him and laughed, responding with a small thrust, "It was the only way I could prove to your heat that I was still alive.  Should I leave?"  A playful smile spread across his lips and he rolled his hips again. The Russian grinned in return, "Well, my heat appears to have started and it would be a shame to stop since you feel soooo good, my love.  Fuck me, Alpha."

Biting down hard on their bond, bruising it again, Yuuri drove hard into the slick soaked tunnel, Viktor arching into the thrust, an intense cry leaving his lips. His internal omega hummed, submitting totally to the needs and wants of his alpha, reassured by the thick cock in his arse that his alpha was, indeed, very much alive and breeding him. 

Slender pale legs held on tight round the tattooed body as Yuuri pulled himself up to kneeling, lifting the lower half of his mate off the bed and onto his lap.  Strong hands squeezed the Russians hip bones, pulling him back towards the Mafia bosses groin on every forward thrust.  Air was forced out of Viktor's lungs in short, sharp gasps as his body was jerked back and forth across the bed, moans broken into stuttering cries, "Y-Y...Y-Y-Yuu....Y...Y-YUUUUURI...M-My...l-l-love...FUCK...A-Alpha-a...b-breed m-me..." 

Yuuri growled as his knot grew, rubbing the bulbous flesh against the rim of his mates rear with each jerk, waiting for his omega to accept the further stretch of his slicked entrance.  Viktor spread his legs wide and panted, pushing against the seed filled knot on his mates next thrust.  An eye watering screech left his mouth as the solid ball burst through the already taut ring of muscle and locked them together, his swollen channel ripe and ready to receive his alphas offering. 

The Mafia boss moved them so he was lying between the Russians legs, wounds already screaming as he lent on his elbows, hips slamming against slick covered skin.  The bedding below them sodden with the excessive amounts of lubricant the omegas body was producing. 

Viktor's hips canted upwards, giving his lover slightly more depth to plunge into, calling loudly for his alpha as the change of angle caused the hard knot filling him so completely to rub fully against his prostate. He tightened around the magnificent cock, feeling every vein and hard ridge as it made contact with his wanting softness.  Yuuri growled his pleasure at the squeeze and scented his omega, watching his face as he purposely hit the tender bundle of nerves spot on.  

The Russian clenched tighter as his release hit him; he bucked, scratching at his alphas back pulling them closer together.  The pressure on the raven haired mans knot was too much, he roared and came, seed filling the omegas body, making his flat stomach bulge. 

Viktor's pre-heat scent had triggered the alphas body to enter into his rut phase, heightening Yuuri's already impressive sex drive and encouraging his body into making excessive amount of semen to maximise the success of breeding with each coupling during the Russians heat...

"F-FUCK... OMEGA..."  The contractions in Viktor's rear milked Yuuri's sensitive knot until it was empty; the two lovers were drenched in sweat, sloppy open mouth kisses mashed together, lurid groaning filling the small space and resonating out through the complex. 

"V-Vitya, m-my pretty omega, fuck...if that didn't get you pregnant, I will be very pissed off.. Look how full you are..."  he stroked the extended belly of his mate.  Glassy blue eyes stared back at him, heat haze rearing its head again,  "Alpha..."

Yuuri carefully turned the Russian onto his front, unable to withdraw, still semi-hard and knotted inside.  "Mounting position, omega." he growled. Viktor automatically pulled himself onto his hands and knees, bracing himself for fucking.

Their thighs were covered with overflowing cum and slick as the Mafia boss pounded against the heat crazed omega, mewling and whimpering at the sensation of Yuuri, cock rigid again, knot re-swelling inside the full tunnel.  Sloppy wet sounds mixed with his omega whine as he came, cock staying hard, creamy fluid mixing with his slick on the sheets. 

The Japanese man lay up the omegas back to give his aching shoulder and back some respite.  It was going to be a tiring couple of days, he didn't want to damage himself and leave his mate unsatisfied and unbred. He wanted a family with Viktor and he wanted it now, wanted this heat to create a round swelling belly on his omega.  The thoughts of fucking a pregnant Vitya had him spending, refilling the already full rear, cries of pleasure emanating from the man beneath him as the fresh release had him climaxing across the bed again. 

They collapsed onto the sodden bedding, a wave of bliss embracing the two men. Sleep took them for a while as they lay spooning on the bed waiting for Yuuri's knot to deflate. 

-

Yuuri awoke to the feeling of long hair tickling his stomach, he looked down into the flushed face of his mate about to felate him, blue eyes giving away the neediness of the man, his heat scent thick in the room. "Need Alpha..." the Russian mumbled as he lowered his head and sucked, angular cheeks hollowing with the strength of his action.  The Japanese man gasped, grabbing hold of the silver hair pooling on his groin. Vitya's mouth was rough, bruising him, "Gently m-my love".  

Viktor, lost in his heat, paid no attention, his fingers slipping to his rear to pleasure himself as he worked Yuuri's cock with his mouth and tongue; his internal omega needing to please his alpha so his alpha would breed him. 

"OMEGA, STOP". The Mafia bosses tone was harsh, harder than he intended, and was horrified to see his mate burst into tears, sobbing into his hands, a string of saliva connecting his lips to the head of the alphas cock. "Bad omega, bad omega, bad omega".  

Vitya rocked back and forth on his knees, not looking at Yuuri, internal omega horrified.  He had hurt his alpha, his alpha wouldn't breed him now, alpha would leave him, the monologue in his head caused him to tremble and shake.  He backed into the edge of the nest, making himself as small as possible, hugging his knees as he cried. 

Yuuri smacked his hand against his forehead, he hadn't meant to upset his mate, he'd just wanted him to be softer.  He crawled over to the distraught man and gathered him into his arms.  "Hush Vitya, it's ok, I'm not cross, you were just a bit rough. Come to alpha."

The Russian omega snuffled into his arm before raising his head, teary blue eyes looking hesitantly at the raven haired Mafia boss; the haze clearing due to his upset. "Yuuri? I'm so sorry, I've never done this before, I thought it would all happen naturally and be beautiful. Please don't hate me."  Crystal drops ran down his cheeks, dripping onto his arms. "I feel so silly, you're so experienced and clever and you've lumbered yourself with an omega who really isn't worth wasting your time on."  He sniffed and rested his head on Yuuri's shoulder. 

Strong fingers lifted the tear streaked face, "Vitya, I love you, you are perfect. You are everything that no-else has ever been to me.  I've been used, left and hurt too many times to count, something I know you will never do to me, my love." Soft kisses were pressed into the messy silver hair, as the Japanese man opened his heart to his mate.

He'd been instructed by his father at young age that a Mafia boss never revealed his true feelings. That was the way to being taken advantage of and jeopardising the family business.   So when all his previous partners and used and abused him, he'd kept it all inside, only Otabek had known, seeing him drunk, putting him to bed time and time again after yet another failed relationship. He'd used the pain to fuel his ruthlessness, creating the monster that the world thought he was. Before meeting Vitya he'd just about given up hope of finding his true mate.  

"Vitya, my Vitya, my mate, my omega. Please don't put yourself down, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have used my alpha voice.  We are supposed to be making our babies, come, lay with me?" Taking Viktor's hand he led him back into the centre of the nest, arranging the sheets so they had a dry patch to lie on. 

"Shall we try again?"

-

Viktor's howls echoed through and beyond their private quarters as Yuuri fucked him through three consecutive orgasms, legs slung over Yuuri's shoulders, his stomach and chest painted white.  The Mafia boss was red, sweating, ignoring the burning pain in his shoulder and back, his knot firmly lodged inside his mate, determined to make the omega pregnant. "V-Vitya...nngghh..ha..gonna...oh my god...FUCK...ha..so close...love you...ha...gonna cum...ng...VITYAAAAAA..." 

-

Several of the bodyguards stopped their card game to smirk at each other, Otabek glared at them, "Who would you rather work for a happy Katsuki, or a continually drunk and murderous Katsuki?"  The smirks disappeared and the card game continued in silence. 

-

With a heart full of love and a rear full of hot seed, Viktor watched with heat misty eyes as his alpha leaned forward to lick his upper body clean, growling in delight at the taste of his mate. As Yuuri moved they could both feel his knot releasing small extra spurts of cum into his mates already drenched tunnel.

The lovers kissed as they moved together in the ruined nest, shifting into a position they could sleep in. Viktor wrapped his slender legs round the inked waist, purring in pleasure, internal omega satisfied that they had appeased themselves to their alpha, they had been forgiven, they were loved and most importantly, they were bred.

-

The hours passed quickly in waves of fucking and sleeping, their nest soiled, air full of the heady scent of sexual activity; both partners delighting in the neediness of each other's bodies...

Yuuri pinned his mate to the bed, one slender pale leg draped over his tattooed shoulder as he mounted him. The final throws of Viktor's heat haze causing a crazed spike in his rut, their bodies ensuing that the breeding would be successful. 

The omega purred and growled as his alpha fucked him hard, rear abused from two days of continual mating, body drained, but still wanting. His Alpha growled in return, the feeling of his solid cock ploughing into the velvet heat and warmth of his mate still as sensational as the first time they fucked in Giacometti's house.  

Viktor pulled Yuuri towards him, leg slipping from his shoulder, arms wrapping round his neck, wanting kisses and bites from his lover. Tongues explored each other's mouths as their movements became more rapid, omega thrusting upwards to meet his lovers downward hip roll, crushing their bodies together, penetrating the aching tunnel as deeply as physically possible. The alphas knot grew and breached the tender rear one last time, Viktor's whimpers of pain lost in the kiss. 

Yuuri knew he couldn't last much longer, he was sore, muscles screaming at him now; breaking the kiss he bit hard on Viktor's bond, the sharp pain taking the omega over the edge, ropes of cum spurting between them.  The Russian bit him back, teeth breaking the skin on his neck, Yuuri shouted in extreme pleasure and came, his final violent orgasm sending shudders through both men, leaving them sated and sweating.

-

Viktor's heat now passing the pair showered together.  Yuuri carefully washed the cum and slick stained skin of his lover, placing tender kisses on his pale, flat belly, hoping his actions could influence the outcome of their mating. Both clean and dry he carried the omega to the large bed in their room, kissing his soft lips as he walked. 

Yuuri's shoulder was now causing him real agony; he had been ignoring the pain that had been building for the past few hours.  The strain of fucking Viktor continually had pulled at his stitches internally and externally, he would need it looking at.  Not wanting to worry his mate he said nothing; Viktor now needed a calm, quiet atmosphere to relax in so his body could concentrate on creating new life if their breeding was to be successful this time.  

Once his omega was fast asleep under the crisp white bedding, Yuuri got up, pulled on soft clothing and left the room; ringing his private clinic and demanding that someone come and look at him immediately. 

-

Inside the omega beautiful things were happening, Yuuri's seed from their first coupling was already busy creating life... Viktor was pregnant...

 

 


	10. Life and Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** TRIGGER WARNING - TORTURE SCENE, STRONG/VULGAR LANGUAGE AND CHARACTER DEATH AT END OF CHAPTER ****

   

Viktor awoke alone in the darkened bedroom, body still tired, achy, but satisfied.  He rolled over to look at the time, how long had he been asleep for?  Checking his phone he laughed when he realised that he had slept for nearly 24 hours... Yuuri had worn him out!  

Nestling back into his warm pillow, he froze, sniffing carefully; there was a new undertone in his scent, something slightly different, more earthy, like cinnamon.  It was faint, but definitely there...

That had to mean that their mating had been successful, didn't it? A nervous, but excited feeling blossomed in his belly, the rational side of his brain tried to contain his emotions; they would have to wait two weeks before they could have it officially confirmed.  Needing to distract himself, the Russian rose and sashayed to the bathroom, internal omega feeling blissfully content, he wanted a bath. 

Slipping into the tub full of delicate fragranced bubbles he sighed, the only thing that would make this moment more perfect would be to have Yuuri in the bath with him.  He reasoned, regretfully, that Yuuri had work to catch up on, they had spent two whole days locked away, he would see him later on.  He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep in the warm water, hands resting on his belly.

Clean and relaxed he wandered back into the bedroom naked; a glass of something bubbly and a single red rose in a crystal vase resided on his bedside unit.  A note in Yuuri's neat hand writing said: 

'My darling Vitya, glad to see you are now awake.  For you, I love you, Yuuri xxx. P.S. its only sparkling water, just in case... xxx'

Viktor laughed delightedly, he had such an attentive alpha, he was very lucky.

-

They met again late that evening at dinner, Yuuri looked tired and his arm was now in a sling.  Viktor rushed over concerned that he had been injured again. "Yuuri...?"  The alpha kissed him and scented him to calm him, "Vitya, my love, I'm fine, I just pulled the stitches a bit too much over the last two days making sure my mate was successfully bred..."  

Viktor blushed and stared hard at Yuuri, there were other people in the room as well.  Yuuri laughed loudly, "Darling Vitya, with the amount of noise we made, I hardly think anyone is in any doubt about what we got up to during your heat!"

The Russian sat down at the table next to his mate and looked at his food, horrified, feeling everyone looking at him.  Yuuri, good arm curled round him, kissed his bond mark, inhaling deeply.   He looked at Viktor and inhaled again, "You smell different, I might be imaging it, but I think I can I smell myself, but it's coming from inside you..."  The omega looked up, cheeks and the tip of his nose flushing rose pink, "I know, I thought I smelt it when I woke up...".  Yuuri's eyes flared, hand covering Viktor's, "Are you...did we...?"  Viktor shrugged "I don't know for definite, we'll find out in two weeks."

The Mafia boss stood, "Fuck that, Phichit, cancel my meetings tomorrow, get the clinic on the phone and get Vitya an appointment, I want to know NOW."

-

The omega was tired, Yuuri had kept him awake all night, too excited to sleep, scenting him, stroking him, kissing him.  He shuffled nervously on the hospital waiting room sofa as he yawned, he hated places like this, it reminded him of when Yuuri was in surgery.  

"Viktor Katsuki?" a nurse called into the waiting area, Viktor looked at the Japanese man as they walked into the consulting room, "You will be soon, plus it means you'll get better treatment and more respect from the staff here, I want only the best for you, my love."  Yuuri squeezed his hand, grinning excitedly.

They shook hands with Yuuri's consultant, Mr Kagoshima and sat in the offered soft leather chairs, Yuuri taking control of the situation before he'd even sat down.  "Ryuu, I'm sure Phichit told you why it was so important for Vitya to be seen today, I want to know, is he pregnant?"

Kagoshima tried calmly explaining to an impatient alpha that the odds of being able to tell if Viktor was pregnant so soon after mating were not high.  Yuuri didn't care, he had the money to pay for the best tests, he wanted to know.  

Viktor sat silently as blood was taken from his arm and sent away with the waiting nurse.  He was so sleepy now, actually dozing off as his mate and Kagoshima chatted about old escapades, passing time whilst the test was done.

The nurse returned with a slip of paper, handing it to the consultant and smiled at the couple, Viktor's heart skipped a beat, could they tell, was he pregnant?  

The consultant looked at the results and chuckled, "Yuuri, Viktor, congratulations, yes, your mating was successful, Viktor is with child."  Yuuri, to everyone's surprise burst into tears, hugging his omega, covering his face with kisses.  "My clever omega, you did it, we have a baby".  Kagoshima grinned, overjoyed to see his friend so happy.  "As you are here, I want to give Viktor a full check over, please can you go and put on a gown, the nurses will show you where to change."   The dazed man left the room; he was going to be a mother... 

Whilst Viktor was changing Kagoshima spoke seriously to the Mafia boss.  "Yuuri, remember, Viktor must not be exposed to high stress situations, especially during the first few weeks. It's his first pregnancy, so his body will not be used to the process yet.  Omegas are pretty resilient, that's why they have the pups, but with him being a male omega there is so much we don't fully understand, ok?"  Yuuri nodded, his mate would be the most protected pregnant omega ever.  

"Also, Yuuri, beware, your alpha senses are going to go into overdrive now they have a pup to protect, be careful it doesn't get you into bigger scrapes than usual, I  know what you are like!"  The two men laughed, Kagoshima had patched Yuuri up on more than one occasion from scuffles he had been injured in. 

Viktor came back into the room and got onto the examination bed.  "Yuuri, I need to check inside Viktor, ok? Don't go pinning me up against the wall or anything for touching your mate."  The Mafia boss nodded, but still found himself growling as the consultant examined Viktor, scenting the air until it was hard to breathe.  "I get it, he's pregnant and he's yours, now stop it, Katsuki, get a grip.  What did we just talk about?"  

Yuuri apologised and stopped scenting, stroking Viktor's foot instead, pressing his wrist gland to the one on Viktor's ankle to keep himself calm.  

Check up complete, Viktor left the room to get dressed and returned, a pink flush covering his cheeks, the news finally sinking in.  "Congratulations, Viktor is extremely healthily, most definitely with pups and providing you don't stress him out," the consultant glared the Japanese man, "I can't see there being any problems. Make an appointment for six weeks time and we will do another check-up. Ok?"  Viktor nodded, now so excited, he was definitely going to be a mother!

-

Yuuri was impossible on the way home, continually touching Viktor's very flat stomach, kissing him and generally being irritatingly over the top. Even the patient omega was growling at him by the time the car pulled up, "Yuuri, I love you so much, but please stop, I can open the car door, I do still have the use of my hands!"

Otabek signalled that he needed to see to them before they entered their home.  He took the couple to one side, "Boss, Giacometti is here and he is demanding to speak to you." 

-

In the Japanese Mafia bosses study Giacometti was waiting, running through several plans of action in his head; he didn't know how Yuuri had managed to survive the attack, but he knew he had to get back in his good books if he was going to stop Katsuki killing him.

He still walked with a stick due to the shattered ankle which was taking ages to heal. 

With difficulty he stood as Yuuri entered the room. "Oyabun Katsuki, I am so glad to see you looking so well, I hope your injuries are healing quickly?"  

"Giacometti, what do you want?"  Yuuri sighed, looking at the panicked face of the Swiss man, "I hope you are not about to spoil my very good mood, I've just found out that I am going to be a father, your 'treasure' is pregnant. It seems the hard fucking I gave him during his heat worked.  We have pups growing in his beautiful body."

Christophe turned bright red.  He clenched his fists and inhaled deeply, biting back the insults that were burning on his tongue. 

"Congratulations, I'm sure you are both very happy. May I see Viktor to congratulate him in person?"  He still wanted to take Vitya away with him, pregnant or not, his treasure belonged to him and he would have him back.  "You will see him tonight at dinner, I trust you will be staying for a few days?"  Yuuri answered offhandedly. 

Giacometti nodded, "I have business I want to speak to you about. I trust that our gangs are still aligned?"  Yuuri looked at him closely from the corner of his eye, he didn't trust the Swiss bastard one inch, he was up to something.  "Of course..."

-

"Oh, Vitya..."

Viktor was lying naked on the bed, he'd been trying to change for dinner, but Yuuri had interrupted him to plant kisses all over his stomach.

"We have pups in here, our babies are growing in your belly, even as we lay here they are changing, becoming little people," he pressed his mouth against the soft skin of his omega, "Hi pups, this is is your father, make sure you behave for your mother, no making him sick, understand?"  

Viktor giggled, "YUURI, that tickles, stop it!" he rolled over onto his stomach to hide it from his amorous alpha, exposing his rear instead.  "Now that is just playing dirty, we're supposed to be getting ready for dinner and you show me your gorgeous arse instead, how am I supposed to refuse that?"

Viktor looked at him over his shoulder through long silver eyelashes, hair spread across the bed, "Well maybe you shouldn't then, it is considered very rude to refuse a gift..."  he lifted his rear into the air, displaying a very slicked up hole and purred, "...take me, Alpha."

Yuuri ripped open his trousers, buttons flying across the room and mounted him instantly, a loud grunt accompanying his entrance, "Vitya...s-so wet, so t-tight...nggghhh....god..."  Holding onto the pale white hips with one hand he thrust deep and hard, he was in no mood to go slow, the thought of his Vitya being pregnant made him so horny.  "Feel different already...s-softer...delicious...n-not g-going t-to last l-long..."  

His hips moved frantically, impaling the whimpering man in front of him over and over.  Wanting more, Viktor moved his legs, allowing Yuuri in deeper, a gush of slick soaking their thighs, the change of position dragging loud groans from both, "YUUUUURI..."  Viktor collapsed on his front, semen spurting across the bed, the speed of his climax surprising them both. "FUCK..." Yuuri came too, head spinning from the rapid orgasm, clutching onto Viktor's waist, stopping himself from falling.  

"Shit, we've never done it that fast before!"  Yuuri laughed, withdrawing and going to the bathroom to clean up.  "Hope that isn't a sign of our sex life once the pups are born!" Viktor wandered into the bathroom behind him, "No, it just means that your second orgasm will take longer to reach..."  he knelt down in front of his alpha, "I've told chef to delay dinner".  Yuuri watched with delight as his rampant omega began to orally please him...

-

Giacometti was already slightly drunk by the time they arrived for dinner.  

"Apologies for the delay, it would appear that pregnancy is making Vitya hornier than usual and I hate to disappoint my mate when he is desperate for my cock."  Yuuri smirked at the look of despair on Giacometti's face as he glazed longingly at Viktor. 

The Mafia boss knew that Giacometti still wanted his treasure, he would have Otabek keep close to Viktor, he had a feeling that the Swiss man was going to try and take his omega and disappear with him.

Viktor looked divine, the pale silver shirt and black trousers emphasised his slim frame, his silver hair in his favourite half up/half down style, blue eyes shining so brightly.  Christophe sighed, he loved him.  There was no other way to describe how he felt, even knowing that right now Katsuki's child was growing inside this angel of a man, he knew he loved him.  

"He's pregnant with my pup, wearing my rings and about to take my surname, and yet you still feel you can sit there and make eyes at him.  Giacometti, are you mad or just incredibly stupid?" 

Christophe jumped and turned to face the Japanese man, a guilty red flush covering his face.  "S-Sorry Oyabun, it just he looks so beautiful."  

Giacometti clamped his mouth shut, that was not a good answer to have given.  "Doesn't he?"  Yuuri agreed, "He looks even more beautiful when he's in my bed, fucking himself on my cock, screaming my name and cuming all over me. Maybe you'd like to see that too?"

"Yuuri, alpha, please, I am here and I can hear both of you.  Pregnancy has not made me deaf. Christophe, I'm sorry that it's only now that you now realise that you love me.  You need to to accept that I love Yuuri, I'm carrying his child and I can't wait to marry him. Please stop, you are upsetting me.  Now, if you'll both excuse me, I'm going to finish my meal in the kitchen, I can't deal with two alphas fighting over me when there is no fight to be had. Yuuri, darling, I'll see you later." 

Viktor picked up his plate, kissed Yuuri's head and left the room, leaving the two stunned alphas in silence. 

-

Otabek laughed as he joined the Russian in the kitchen, "I have to applaud you Viktor, you are the only person I have met who can leave the boss speechless."  The omega smirked, "Well, I am fed up of being talked about like I'm not even there, I know I'm only an omega, but I do have feelings."   

Otabek nodded, he knew what Viktor meant.  "Just so you know, the boss thinks that Giacometti is going to try and kidnap you, so he wants me to be with you whenever he's not around.  Sorry."  Otabek looked embarrassed.  Viktor shrugged, "it's ok, I kind of guessed he's going to be overprotective, especially now I have this little bundle." He patted his stomach carefully, before finishing his dinner.

-

The two alphas stared at each other.

"I know it was you who organised the hijack attempt; it's amazing how quickly people talk when you start cutting bits off their body. Maybe you should go and offer your services to Mickey's sister, now he no longer has a dick. I hear they had an 'interesting' sibling relationship."  Yuuri said in a light hearted manner, handing Christophe a glass of wine and neatly wrapped box, "Just in case you needed proof."

Christophe decided to brazen it out, he didn't have much to live for now Viktor had rejected him; at least he now had JJ in place to take over the reins if Katsuki had him killed. 

"Yes, it was me, so what? You shouldn't have stolen Viktor from me; it should be my child growing in his belly now, not yours.  I would be careful Katsuki if I were you; someone may steal him from you. So, what are you planning to do to me?"  

Yuuri glared at him, a dark look on his face, "What do you think I should do you to?  Not only do you threaten my life, but you put my mate in danger."  He lent across the table, "We'll continue this discussion tomorrow, Giacometti, you make me want to fucking puke.  I'm going to spend the evening with my pregnant partner."  He stood, drained his glass and moved to the door, "And don't even think about leaving the complex, my men are watching you, you'll be dead before you get to the gates."

-

The following morning the atmosphere at the breakfast table was tense; Yuuri took Otabek to one side, "Beka, why don't you take Vitya shopping today, he's going to need new clothes now he is pregnant.  There are things I need to do here that I would rather he didn't know about..."  Otabek nodded, he was glad that he wasn't Giacometti, that man was in for a lot of pain today...

Kissing Yuuri goodbye; Viktor and Otabek set off for the town armed with the Japanese man's credit card and orders not to come back until it was time for dinner.  Viktor had a sneaking suspicion that something bad was about to happen at the complex and he was glad to be away from it.

-

Giacometti was scared; he had tried to flee during the night but had been caught and taken to the room he was currently tied up in. Thankfully he'd already messaged JJ and told him what was happening and set the plan in action.  If he didn't contact JJ by eight this evening he was to be presumed dead and JJ would continue everything he had set in motion. 

The door opened and a bright light shone in his face, blinding him, hiding the fist that connected with his head, stars bursting in front of his eyes. He felt the skin on his cheek split and blood trickle down his face.

"You are a fucking, backstabbing cunt, Giacometti, you know that?" a very familiar voice behind him hissed quietly in his ear. "Firstly you refuse me what I want. Secondly you barge into my room, leering at my mate’s naked body, then you do it again the next morning and tell him you love him." 

Yuuri stood in front of the terrified man, leaning over him, hands resting in the arms of the chair he was tied to. 

"Thirdly I catch you with your fucking filthy hands and mouth all over him, about to fuck him with your fucking manky cock. Then I hear from my men that you were moaning his name as they fucked you over. Finally you think it's ok to fucking lust over him in my house when I have already fucking told you he is FUCKING PREGNANT WITH MY CHILD."  

The Mafia boss let go of the chair and paced about the room, his footsteps loud in the silence.  

"The hijacking and threats to my life I've come to expect from fucking shitty little men like you who think you can get one over on me. But to endanger my mate, to repeatedly chuck yourself at him, to even THINK that he would love you, that I can't forgive."

The Japanese man thrust his face close to Christophe, inhaling the scent of fear radiating from the restrained man and sniggered quietly. 

"You asked me what I planned to do to you, well here's your answer, CUNT. I'm going to remove every part of your body that touched my Vitya, and then I'm going to post the bits of you to the others you talked into going against me, just so they know that I know they were involved.  Thank you so much for donating me your body to teach them NOT TO FUCK ME OVER..."

Giacometti pissed himself in terror, understanding now that his death was going to be excruciating painfully. "Katsuki...no...please..." 

"Oh, has the brave man who though he could take back his treasure wet himself?" Yuuri taunted in a singsong voice, "poor Christophe Giacometti, someone fetch him a fucking nappy..."  

Yuuri stalked the room again before returning to whisper in the Swiss mans ear, "Before the pain starts, understand this, your treasure never loved you. That night you thought his slick was flowing for you? It was my fingers and tongue that fucked him till he was dripping. He liked you, God knows why, but he wouldn't have fucked you in a million years.  I talked him into it, got him wet, fingered him till he was begging to be fucked and sent him to your bedroom."

"NO...that's not true...he loves me..." The shocked and heartbroken look on Christophe's face accompanying his words had the raven haired man roaring with laughter.  "Believe it, cunt. Do I regret it? Yes, because my love had to put up with your fingers touching him, but he understood it was the only way we could get the details out of you.  That's how much he loves me, that he was prepared to be fucked by you to keep me, us safe." 

Tears ran down the pale face of the man about to die.  His treasure didn't love him? His perfect memory of the man he loved spoilt by the insane arsehole laughing in front of him. He was positive Yuuri was lying; he had seen the love in the blue eyes of the omega, love for him.  He clung onto this thought as he heard movement around him.

"Hmm, eyes first or last? Is it worse to see what's being done to you or to have to rely on your other senses?"  Yuuri straddled Christophe's lap and sat down hard. "And yes, in case you were wondering, your treasure has fucked me, been inside this arse," he ground into Giacometti's lap, "and it was fucking amazing, his magnificent cock buried deep in me.  Bet you would have liked that too..."   The Swiss man swallowed nosily.

"Hand, cutters." 

The Mafia boss held out his hands, a large sharp pair of bolt cutters were passed to him as Christophe's right hand was untied and held up. "Take a last look at your fingers, cunt." he sneered as he lined up the cutters with Giacometti's little finger and snipped. 

The scream that echoed round the room was deafening.  "Jesus fucking Christ, you sound like a girl, keep that up and your tongue comes out right now." 

Muffled crying and screams filled the room as the bolt cutters removed every finger and thumb from both hands. Blood was dripping down his arms and off his elbows, making a large puddle under the chair surrounding the severed digits.

"Cock". 

Christophe struggled in his chair, screaming for help, as the bodyguards undid his trousers and pulled them down long with his pants. "Scream as much as you like, cunt, you lose your tongue after this, in fact I want to hear you scream and beg." 

Yuuri laughed as Giacometti flaccid cock was exposed. "Aren't you going to honour your precious treasure with one last hard on before you lose your dick?"  

He moved round to whisper in his ear again, "aren't you dying to think of his pale, slender naked body, hole drenched in slick, his cock hard and desperate for your hands and mouth. His soft lips pressed against yours as you finger him, the heat of his body surrounding your flesh.  The low moans as he whimpers your name, ropes of delicious white cum covering his chest and stomach as he arches under your touch, a pink flush rising on his skin..." Yuuri licked Giacometti's ear slowly and suggestively. 

Groaning as his body betrayed him even in the depths of pain, his cock hardening as the beautiful image of Viktor danced before his eyes.  A low snigger had his eyes flashing open as cold metal landed in his lap and snipped, a mind stopping explosion of agony radiated through his body before he passed out, the scream silenced as it reached his lips.

A bucket of freezing cold water dragged him back to the world of pain, he opened his mouth to speak, but could only moan as hard hands grabbed his tongue and sharp scissors removed the muscle from his body in one slice of the blades.

Barely alive the last thing he saw was Yuuri's leering face as he approached him, an evil double pronged instrument in his hands that he shoved into Christophe's face, bursting his eyeballs.  The pain was now too much to tolerate, he could feel his life ebbing from him.

"Drink"  the word echoed round his numb mind as water was poured into his mouth, he swallowed with difficulty, coughing and spluttering as the water flooded down his throat.  " I hope you enjoyed your water, you may find it starts to disagree with you in a few moments."  Yuuri smiled evily watching Giacometti writhing in the chair, slowly and painfully dying, "You should be feeling the effects right about now..." 

 

Christophe foamed at the mouth as he slumped in the chair, finally dead. Yuuri laughed coldly and called for his bodyguards to bring in the butcher, he had messages to send to his enemies... 

-

"What do you mean he's left? Didn't he even want to say goodbye?"  Viktor was a little sad the Christophe had gone without even a brief farewell.  Alpha and omega were laying on the sofa, wrapped round each other in their private sitting room. 

"Vitya, my love, I couldn't keep him in the house once he admitted that he was planning to kidnap you, could I? I have to keep both of my precious loves safe."  

Yuuri felt bad for lying, but he knew Viktor would go mad at him and the stress would be bad for the pups. They had to be protected at all cost. 

-

Eight o'clock came and went there was no message from Giacometti so, with a heart full of evil, JJ put the agreed plan into action; he would get revenge on Katsuki for his gang leaders murder...

 

 


	11. Goodbye doesn't have to mean forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **** TRIGGER WARNING - ANGST, VULGAR LANGUAGE****

Today they would find out the sex of their baby.

Yuuri was beyond excited; it could be his heir growing inside his mate.  He knew that he would still love the child if they had a girl first, but he wanted, needed a boy.

He watched as Viktor emerged from the shower, his body still damp, the perfect bump swelling on his slender frame.  There was now the distinctive aroma of cinnamon in his scent, yet more proof that he was his, and his alone.

Lying back on the bed, he mused over the last few months, Christophe's 'disappearance' plus the impact his messages had had on the rival gangs was better than he could have dreamed of.  He had proved, once again, that he was not to be messed with.

He had heard through his sources that JJ had taken over from Giacometti, that could be dangerous, the Canadian was an evil bastard.  He would keep his spies trained on that gang, if they so much as tried to get to Vitya...

"Penny for them?"  the soft voice of his omega interrupted his thoughts.  Looking up his eyes alighted on the still naked form of his mate reclining on the bed next to him, slightly wet silver hair cascading over his shoulders and draping across his body.  He was the perfect vision of innocent seduction.

"Just thinking how fucking beautiful you are and how much I love you."

Viktor blushed whilst frowning and stroking his belly, "Thank you my love, but you don't have to swear, little one will hear you."   Yuuri rolled over and scooted down to press his lips to the soft skin of his mate’s stomach.  "Hi pup, it's Daddy, I love you and Daddy is sorry for swearing."

The Russians laughter rippled round the large bedroom before he planted a soft kiss on his mates lips as Yuuri returned his head to the pillow.  "We should get ready; we have to leave for our appointment soon."  The raven haired man pulled his lover close, caressing his back and rear, rutting against his hip, cock rock hard from the sight and scent of his pregnant partner.  "Ok, but I'm fucking you as soon as we get back, you are heavenly."  His swearing earnt him another frown and a playful slap as the omega rose from the bed to dress.

-

Viktor lay back on the examination couch and exposed his belly, waiting for the nurse to apply the cold gel to the ultrasound wand.   Yuuri tried very hard not to scent and growl as the medical staff examined his omega.  

"Ready?"  the nurse asked, conscious of the over protective alpha in the room.

The Russian nodded, reaching out to take his mates hand.  He laughed as the cold gel made contact with his warm skin.

The couple watched the screen, tears welling in both pairs of eyes as they looked at the small child on the monitor, listening to their heart beating.  The nurse swept the wand over the omegas bump, pointing out limbs, heart and brain; measuring and taking pictures for the excited parents-to-be. "Everything looks fine with your little one, would you like to know what you are having?"  Yuuri nodded, gripping Viktor's hand tight, this was the moment he had been waiting for. 

They all laughed as their child wiggled away from the poking of the wand as the nurse tried to see their sex.  After several failed attempted the little one gave up fighting and laid still; seizing the opportunity the nurse checked and grinned at the pair.  "This little wiggly person is most definitely a boy, look..."

Viktor looked at Yuuri and smiled as his mates face grinned madly and he whooped with joy.  "We have a son!!!  Thank you Vitya!!"  he leant forwards and kissed his mate hard on the lips, "Tatsuo, that's his name, what do you think my love?"  Viktor nodded, so happy that he had made his alpha pleased, internal omega purring with pleasure.  

-

JJ grinned, so Katsuki was definitely going to be dad, his bitch of an omega was carrying a bastard boy child.  He thanked the nurse as he finished the call, jotting down Viktor's private phone number; time to start with the threats. 

-

At first Viktor thought his phone was just playing up. Blank texts and silent calls from an unknown number, it didn't bother him so he he didn't mention it to Yuuri.  

When the long messages started he thought they were from someone who had the wrong number; there was nothing wrong with them, they were very pleasant, just someone chatting to a girl called Lottie who must have a similar number to his.  He blocked the number and carried on, not giving it a second thought. 

Then it started again several days later...only not pleasant this time, and definitely aimed at him.  Telling him they were going to get him, cut his baby from his belly. Threats that they had info on him from when he was younger that they would pass to Yuuri.  Viktor freaked as he racked his brains but couldn't think of anything that he had done that was bad. 

Whilst he was still panicking over the treats to harm Tatsuo, photos of Yuuri in compromising positions with men and women began to arrive on his phone.  The messages stated that these had been taken recently, that his mate was cheating on him. 

The gentle omega sobbed as picture after picture appeared of his Yuuri, pleasuring strangers and being pleasured in return. He knew that his mate wasn't a virgin when they met, but the continual visual assault of the man and body he loved so much being intimate with other people hurt him to the core. 

He retreated to their bedroom, whimpering as his heart broke, Tatsuo tumbling hard inside him reacting to the sadness flooding his mothers system. 

-

Yuuri searched the complex looking for Viktor, no one had seen him for hours, worry was starting to fill the alpha, where was his mate?  

-

Viktor finished packing his case, he wasn't thinking straight now.  The text messages were getting worse.  Quotes from text conversations between his alpha and a woman called Julia, Yuuri professing his love for her, saying he was going to leave Viktor for her.  The names he had called Viktor still stung in his heart saying he was pathetic, weak, needy...

He stumbled down the corridor, sight blurred by unshed tears, not seeing his mate hurrying towards him.

"Vitya, my love, w-where are you going? W-Why have you got a case? A-Are you leaving me?"  Before Viktor could answer his phone chimed again, he wailed and thrust it into Yuuri's hands; legs giving out he slumped to the floor, body shuddering as he sobbed.  

The Mafia boss scrolled through the pictures and messages, head shaking in disbelief, hands trembling.  He sunk to his knees in front of the Russian, grasping his hands, scenting the quivering man to calm his nerves.  "Vitya, none of this is true, you have to believe me. Those pictures, it's not me, they've been photoshopped. I'm not leaving you, I would never leave you, I love you." 

Scooping up the pregnant omega he carried him back to their bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him and laying the hysterical man on the bed. Viktor tried to sit up, but cried out and gripped his belly as a sharp pain exploded inside him. "YUUUUUUURI...our baby..." 

-

Otabek rushed the consultant through the complex, ringing Yuuri to let him know they were almost there. The pair burst through the door, Kagoshima making straight for the Russian writhing in pain on the sheets, Otabek supported the shaking Mafia boss, guiding him to a chair by the bed.

"Ryuu... Thank god you are here, please, help, what's wrong, is he losing our baby?" 

Kagoshima administered a sedative to relax the omega; he spoke to the raven haired man as it took effect. "Yuuri, what happened? I advised you to keep him calm, no stress remember?"  The Japanese Mafia boss handed the consultant the phone, "Someone got hold of Vitya's number and has been sending him hate texts, but he never told me.  I'm going to kill whoever it is when I get hold of them."

"Yuuri, listen to me, if, and I mean if, Tatsuo survives this, Viktor must not be exposed to any stress at all until he is at least six months gone.  Otherwise you risk losing both of them, got that?"   The raven haired man nodded, shocked into silence. 

The consultant returned to the bed to examine the now peacefully resting omega. He checked him fully, carefully palpating his belly, before grabbing his stethoscope to listen to mother and sons heartbeats. 

"You are a lucky man, Katsuki, they both seem fine, but I am admitting them to hospital for a complete check up and ultrasound scan.  It is vitally important that Viktor and Tatsuo rest now to recover from the shock and upset.  Can I recommend you get him a new phone number, whoever did this means business.  Please keep them both safe, when he is back home call me anytime, I mean it."

Yuuri sat on the bed holding Viktor's hand waiting for the ambulance, grateful that he still had the two people he loved more than life.  He would find out who had sent those messages and they would pay...

-

_4 weeks later..._

-

Viktor, now fully recovered and blooming, was amazed at the number of house guests they had had over the previous few weeks, head of organisations arriving bearing expensive gifts for Yuuri and pledging their renewed allegiance to the White Dragon gang.

Surprisingly there was no sign of Christophe, Viktor had been sure that he would be back.  Maybe Yuuri had threatened him and he had disappeared for his own safety, he hoped that the Swiss man was ok.

He looked in the mirror as he dressed for yet another extravagant meal, turning sideways to admire his growing bump.  

The Russian was now almost six months pregnant with their little boy, Tatsuo.  Yuuri had celebrated for two days straight when they found out the sex of the little one in his belly, the Mafia boss had an heir.   He smiled as he remembered the hangover that had lasted almost as long as the celebrations; he'd never seen his mate so ill. Viktor stroked his belly, he was glad for Yuuri that they were having a boy; deep in his heart he hoped they would have a girl next; he wanted a princess to dress up in pretty outfits.  

Manhandling his bump, trousers only just doing up, he smoothed his black silk shirt down and picked up his hair brush.  Long brush strokes of the waist length silver hair made it gleam like molten metal; he was going to wear it down tonight.

"Will I do?" the omega asked his mate as the scent of cinnamon, cloves and mixed spice filled the room.  Yuuri swept the silver hair to one side and sucked on their bond mark, floral tones of vanilla, roses and rain mixing with the spicy notes creating their own unique fragrance, his hands slipping under the soft black material to caress the curved belly.

"You and Tatsuo both look amazing," the Mafia boss growled, "can I fuck you?"  "Not now, my alpha, we will be late, but later, I'm all yours..."  Viktor gave his mate a seductive look and a wink and wiggled his way out of their room, squealing as Yuuri pinched his rear. 

-

The omega tried to look interested in the discussion going on around him, but he was bored.  Mafia wives only seemed to want to talk about shopping, having their hair and nails done and the latest gossip of who was fucking who.  

Suddenly Christophe came up in conversation and his ears pricked up.  "Viktor, do you know where he went? The last place he was seen was here, he never used his return flight ticket.  Did your husband have him killed?  We all knew that Giacometti was in love with you."  Viktor shook his head, "No, my Yuuri wouldn't do that, he sent him away because he threatened to kidnap me, but he wouldn't have had him killed, he knows that would have made me sad."

"That's not what I heard..."  They all turned, it was Sara, Mickey's sister, Viktor felt uncomfortable, he had only recently found out what Yuuri had had his men do to Mickey...   

"Your husband-to-be is a total bastard Viktor.  If I were you I'd pack my stuff and leave, use your pretty arse to tempt another mate and save that brat of yours the heartache of finding out what a cunt his dad is," She paused, pleased with shocked look on Viktor's face, "he tortured and killed Giacometti here, in this house and had bits of him posted to all the other gangs, why do you think we're all here?  It's not for the company, sweetheart, it's because our husbands are all shit scared of yours.  He's insane...  Still in love with him now? Sweetie?"

The wives all stepped back, leaving Sara face to face with Viktor, her face contorted into a look of pure evil. She poked the Russian in the shoulder, walking him backwards till he was pinned against the wall.

"Katsuki is a CUNT, do you hear me. He had my Mickey tortured just to find out what was going on, and it's all YOUR fault.  If you had kept your pretty legs together none of this would have happened. But no, you let Katsuki fuck you and become obsessed with you. You are a BITCH, no one here likes you, don't forget that, SWEETIE." 

Viktor paled, the room span, Sara's words repeating over and over in his mind.  A sharp pain ripped through his womb as his belly spasmed and he slid down the wall as he passed out, hitting the floor hard. 

-

"Vitya?"

-

"Vitya, my love, its Yuuri, can you hear me?"

-

"Vitya, I'm so sorry..."

-

"Vitya, Tatsuo is due, you have to open your eyes and wake up..."

-

"Vitya, look at our son, look at Tatsuo, he has my hair and your eyes."

-

"Vitya, they want to turn off your machine, but I know you are still in there, can you ever forgive me?  I just wanted to protect you."

-

"Vitya, I'll always love you. I promise to raise Tatsuo properly, to tell him all about his wonderful mother. Goodbye my love..."

-

Silence

-

Yuuri closed his eyes and wept as he cradled their small son, praying for a miracle...

 

 

 

 


	12. New Life

Silence

-

The Japanese man sat quietly, their son sleeping in his arms.  He sighed as he looked at his mate, memorising everything about the man he loved beyond life. The way the sunlight bounced off his silver hair making it shimmer, the pale skin, now already whiter.  The blue eyes and heart shaped grin he would never see again.  The slender arms and legs that held him so tightly as they made love. 

He leant forward and kissed the sweet soft lips, now cold, a strangled sob bursting free.  His mate would have the best, most extravagant funeral; no one would be able to deny how much he loved his Vitya.  He would never have another mate, where wasn't a person in the world that could hold a candle to his Viktor. 

Leaning back in the chair he gathered Tatsuo to his chest, burying his wet face in the warm of the month old babies neck, grateful he at least had a part of his Vitya, someone to love and love him back even through his heart was broken beyond repair.

-

Silence

-

“Yuuri?"  The word was so soft, like a whisper...

The Mafia boss froze, no, he was hearing things, his grief playing tricks on him; teasing him with the one thing he wanted to hear more than anything else in the world, his Vitya's voice calling his name.

"Yuuri?" There is was again, he looked up as a pale hand twitched on the sheets.

"Vitya? oh my god, VITYA?"

He ran to the door, flinging it open and shouting into the corridor, 

"HELP...NURSE...ANYONE......HELP.....!"

Chaos ruled the room as medical staff bundled Yuuri and Tatsuo out of the way, tending to the weak omega.

"Yuuri, look at me, what happened?"  Kagoshima held the silently crying Mafia boss, trying to get a response out of him as a nurse careful took their son out of his arms.

"I turned off the machine and there was nothing for ages, then Vitya breathed and said my name, you said he was DEAD..."  Racking sobs burst free from the Japanese man, "I want to see him."

The consultant nodded and led him back in to the private room he had sat in for four months just holding his omegas hand, begging for him to wake up.  

The shock of Sara's words had sent him into a comatose state, his body had shut down, just the necessary functions to keep their child alive had continued.  When he was still non-responsive a month after giving birth the doctors had assumed that now his body had no reason to carry on, he would die as soon as the machines were turned off.  

Tired blue eyes looked at Yuuri as he sat down, a hint of the beautiful, heart shaped smile danced on his lips.  "Yuuri..."

"Hush, Vitya, we have all the time in the world to talk once you are better.  I need you to know that I am so sorry, I couldn't tell you.  I thought you would never find out, I only did it for you and Tatsuo, I love you, say you'll forgive me, I'll do anything."

Viktor's hand shook as he placed it where his bump should be, "T-Tasuo?"  "Look, he's fine, healthy, you grew him well Vitya, he's four weeks old, look at him, he's perfect." He indicated to the nurse holding their son.

"D-do you hate me?"  Yuuri was crying, afraid of Viktor's answer.  Blue eyes stared at him, before the silver haired man slowly shook his head, "Still love you..."

Viktor's eyes closed, Yuuri started to panic, no, he had only just woken up, he couldn't be leaving him again.  A strong hand rested itself on his shoulder.  "He's tired Yuuri, let him rest, it's going to take a long time for him to be well again.  We don't know yet what the shock has done to his body."

-

Yuuri's ruthlessness hit new heights as he split his time between visiting Viktor in hospital, raising their son and work. 

News spread fast that Katsuki Yuuri was back on the scene, more dangerous than before, his anger now free to let loose on those that had hurt his family...  

His mind now fully back in boss mode, he began gathering information and dealing out his revenge.

The nurse who had been JJ's inside informant soon found out how difficult life could be when you are struck off the medical register and imprisoned under charges of child abuse.  She was horrified how quickly the Canadian cut his ties with her, he had promised to protect her when he had first approached her with the offer of making some easy money.  

The gang hired to photoshop the pictures of Yuuri and send the hate texts to Viktor began to receive threats themselves which they laughed off; JJ would look after them, right? When one of them disappeared, only to be discovered raped to death, throat slit and the body dumped in a sewer did they realised how much shit they were in, JJ of course was nowhere to be found...

The Canadian, knowing he had been rumbled, thought he had escaped Katsuki's wrath when he went in to hiding. The Mafia boss knew exactly where he was, he just was biding his time, JJ's demise would come when he was least expecting it.

-

Viktor was feeling better and better each day, he'd been in hospital for eight weeks now since emerging from his coma. The highlight of his waking hours was the moment Yuuri and Tatsuo walked through his door.  He found himself clock watching from the moment he woke up, the hours passing far too slowly.

He was daydreaming, looking out the window, still two hours to go till his favourite men arrived when he half heard the door open.

"Look at your beautiful Mummy, Tatsuo, isn't he pretty?"  Yuuri's voice was like heaven to his ears.

"Yuuri, you're early!"  He opened his arms wanting his mates embrace.

The Mafia boss crossed the room and crushed his omega to his chest, covering him in kisses before passing him their son.  Viktor gazed at the three month old, black haired boy in his arms.  He ached for him so much when they had to go, the thought of them leaving already making tears form in his sapphire blue eyes.

"Why so sad my love?"  Yurri asked, wiping away the droplets with his thumb.  Viktor smiled tearful at him, "I miss you both so much, I want to come home.  I feel better, why won't they let me out?"

The Japanese man smiled, "That's why we're early, Ryuu phoned me a few days ago: you are allowed to leave with us today, providing I have nursing care for you at home.  I've spent the last two days hiring nurses for you.  Let’s get you up and dressed, Ryuu will be here soon to give you a final check up."

Viktors heart shaped grin shone like the sun, tears of joy now flooding his face.  "Really, my love?"   "Yes, really, now get that gorgeous arse out of this bed and get ready."

-

Showered and dressed, Viktor was prodded and poked before being given the all clear to leave hospital; he was to be on strict bed rest at home with no stress for the next few weeks.

The omega grumbled when he had to be pushed to their waiting car in a wheelchair, embarrassed that he was still seen as an invalid.   Tatsuo safely strapped in, Yuuri gently lifted his mate and helped him into the car, climbing in after him.  Secluded within the screened off rear of the car the two men kissed passionately, scenting and reclaiming each other.

"I've missed you so much, my love, missed your body against mine in bed; I can't smell you at home anymore."  Yuuri pulled his mate onto his lap, sweeping his long hair away from his neck and sucking hard on his bond mark; a low groaning filling the car as the taste of his omega flooded his mouth.  The Russian gasped and came, the sensation of renewed physical contact with his alpha overwhelming his senses.

"Yuuuuri...ha...oh god..."   The Japanese man looked astonished at his panting, hooded eyed lover, "Did you just...?"  Viktor flushed a deeper pink and nodded, "It's been too long, my love."  

“Just as well we are home then, my pretty, let’s get you bathed and into bed..."

-

Tatsuo, now six months old, and his mother had quickly developed a strong bond, spending hours playing and cuddling in the large bed as Viktor grew stronger each day; often secretly watched by Yuuri, so thankful to have his omega back.

Night times were Yuuri's favourite part of the day; together they would feed and bathe their son before putting him to bed.  Yuuri would carry Viktor to the dining room for their own evening meal before curling up together in their sitting room, just like before.

Viktor's body was not yet strong enough for a full physical relationship, but alpha and omega were happy to just kiss and pet, each session getting a little more intimate, a little more heated.  This, combined with the added joy of being able to sleep in each other's arms in their bed was the perfect end to each day

During one of their evening cuddles the Russian insisted on hearing exactly what had happened to Christophe, much to Yuuri's horror. Carefully playing up the plans the Swiss had put in place and not fully explaining what he had done to the man, the Japanese boss admitted what had gone on.  

When Viktor heard that it was Giacometti who had planned the hijack and had arranged for his alpha to be tortured and killed, he forgave Yuuri instantly, his views on the Swiss man now changed completely. 

-

The next few weeks passed swiftly, life returning to normal.

Yuuri was reading the latest reports on JJ, Mickey and Sara in his study when he heard someone enter, expecting Phichit, he picked up the papers he was working on and thrust then roughly towards the body without raising his head, he jumped when a soft voice laughed, "I really don't think they are for me, my love!"  

"Vitya!  You're out of bed, fuck, are you ok? Did you walk here by yourself? Where are your nurses?"    Yuuri rushed round the desk, helping the omega into a chair.  "I've been secretly practicing, I wanted to surprise you."  A pleased pink flush covered the nose and cheeks of his mate, purring as Yuuri scented him. "Mmmm...alpha, I've missed you."  

Slender arms wrapped round the Mafia bosses shoulders, wrists scenting the glands on his neck, playful kisses planted on his mouth, teeth biting his lower lip. "Omega, if you tease your Alpha like that he will have no choice but to take you to bed, but I don't think you are well enough, so stop."  The Japanese man’s voice was firm, but loving.  

Viktor looked at him from beneath lowered eyelids, "We could be very gentle, I'm sure your omega's body could cope with some tender love making, please, Alpha."  He scented Yuuri delicately and offered him his neck in submission.  Yuuri growled, picked Viktor up bridal style and strode to their bedroom, locking the door behind them.

-

"If you get tired, or it hurts too much, you must tell me ok?"  Yuuri looked down at the naked form of his omega, his body still too thin, the muscular toned form now flat, c-section scar still slightly red and raised from where they had to remove Tatsuo, Viktor's body too weak to give birth naturally.  But in-spite of all this he was still beautiful, his alpha desired him more than ever; the knowledge that he may never had the chance to be intimate with the man he loved again still fresh in his mind. 

"Kiss me."  Those two simple words dragged a growl from his throat and sparked the fire already pooling in his belly.  

Lips met and mouths opened as the two males ground against each other, the feeling of the others naked flesh caused low moans and whimpering at the joy of the return to physical love making.  Their scent mixing in the air was spicy, high states of arousal adding an extra zing to their usual signature aroma. 

Yuuri carefully stroked his fingers down Viktor's delicate flesh, petting his sides, delighting in the small noises of pleasure ghosting past his ears as he explored the new dips and curves of his lover’s body.  Lips sucked fresh marks on to the soft pale skin, making it look like there had never been a pause in their intimacy; bruises blooming quickly on the healing body.  

The omega spread his legs, guiding his mates hand to the already slick drenched tunnel, "Touch me, alpha". The Japanese man held his partners stare as his trembling fingers slipped inside his panting mate, gasping at the silky wetness, plunging further into the velvet warmth.  He realised he was crying as he watched the silver haired man arching beneath his body, gentle cries of want falling from his lips as his alpha's urgent fingers opened up the pliant entrance in preparation for mounting. 

"Can I e-enter you? Do you feel ok?"  Yuuri was nervous, he wanted his lover so badly, but didn't want to hurt him.  "Y-Yes, n-need you, knot me A-Alpha" 

Yuuri carefully removed the four slicked covered fingers and licked at the fragrant liquid coating his digits, a pleased growl rumbling in his throat as the pure taste of Viktor flooded his mouth.  He coated his cock with the remainder of the lubricant and pushed Viktor's legs further apart.  

His member met no resistance as he pushed through the circular muscle, just a welcoming sense of being pulled inside by the Russians extremely receptive body. The hushed groans of pleasure from his omega were the sweetest noises he could imagine... "Alpha-a-aaaaahhhhh..."   

Yuuri bottomed out easily and lay still and silent, the feeling of being fully sheathed inside Viktor too much for his over stimulated body and mind to cope with.  The Russian waited, fear building in his chest, why was his mate not doing anything? "Yuuri?  D-Do I not feel g-good to you anymore? I-Is omegas body no longer desirable?"  Crystal droplets gathered in the corners of Viktor's blue eyes and spilled down the sides of his face, fragile frame beginning to shake.  

The sensation snapped Yuuri out of his trance and he panicked, "Vitya, my love, f-fuck, no, please don't think that. I love, want and need you so badly, you are b-beautiful, so beautiful.  The f-feeling of you wrapped around me is so much, I'm t-trying not to knot, d-don't want to f-finish yet."

Reassured, the older man threaded his slender fingers through his mates black hair and pulled him down into a slow, sensual kiss, lips teasing against his mouth, teeth nipping his lips, whispers of want and need tumbling out in his soft breathy voice which dissolved into muffled whimpers as his tongue explored his lovers mouth, tempting him, drawing him into the kiss.  

Long slender legs slid up the tattooed flesh of his lovers lower limbs till they were curled round his waist, angular hips grinding slowly into the groin of his mate, building a steady rhythm, Yuuri taking over to push carefully and smoothly into the needy rear.  Viktor's own erection trapped between them, pre-cum sticking the two torsos together; the frictions of the gently moving bodies enough to take him to the edge and keep him there.   

"Breed me, Alpha."  

The words passed straight by the rational part of Yuuri's mind and hit his alpha senses with a bang.  He growled and began to thrust, deep hard movement that knocked the breath out of Viktor's body, who groaned in delight and wrapped himself tighter around the sweating figure now fucking him into the bed. 

"Omega, a-are y-you ready f-for Alphas k-knot?"  Yuuri was lost, high on his alpha need to impregnate his mate.  Somewhere deep in the still functioning part of his mind he knew it wasn't likely to happen, his mate wasn't in heat and his body was still so weak, but he wanted to see his mate round and full with his pups again.

Viktor's reply was guttural, a omega growl that grabbed Yuuri's alpha by the balls and squeezed, "Omega needs Alphas knot, BREED ME."  The force of his words shocked both men.  The Japanese man growled in return, hips now slamming against his lover, the force rocking them, pushing them up the bed.  Wet slapping noises filled the air accompanied by shouts and cries of extreme ecstasy, a high pitched scream announcing the additional stretch of Yuuri's knot breaching the already tender rear of his omega.  Mouths crushed against each other, breath huffing, filling the other with their groans.

Yuuri knew he should stop, knew it was too much for Viktor's body to take, but hearing his omega urging him on, begging to be bred, to fill him full of pups, his alpha rode roughshod over the sane part of his mind. He ploughed as deep as he could, shallow thrusts all that were now possible with his knot firmly planted inside the Russians rear.  

The hot feeling in his belly grew, his movements becoming more erratic as the white heat of his climax flooded his body. All reactions were now base level, his alpha intent on maximising the possibility of making his mate pregnant, he bit into the bond mark on Viktor's neck making it bleed, filling his mouth with pure scent.  

The older man screeched and came, his rear contracting, squeezing Yuuri's knot, forcing his orgasm to rip through his body so forcefully it was almost painful. His roar could be heard throughout the building as he came, seed flooding the omegas waiting and receptive reproductive system.  Viktor's aftershocks milked the knot still pulsating within him.  His internal omega knew it would need to be bred eventually to complete the healing of his damaged body, the growth of a pup stimulating the omegas body back to full health.

Unable to move, the sweat drenched pair held each other, emotions so high that even breathing was laboured and not natural.   They weren't sure what had happened, just that it felt so good, so right.  Sight, hearing and breathing gradually returned and they made themselves comfortable to rest whilst Yuuri's knot deflated.  

-

Scented steam filled the bathroom as the couple relaxed together in the warm water of their bath.  Limbs entwined as lazy kisses were dotted on bruised and bitten skin, "Fuck, I missed you," Yuuri declared as his fingers stroked his mate’s hip, "what do you want me to do to Sara?  Her punishment should be your choice."  The omega turned and nestled his cheek against the tattooed chest, "Do you have too? Couldn't her punishment be seeing us happy together, raising Tatsuo and showing we don't care about her and her cronies?"  The Mafia boss laughed gently, "Vitya, you are too sweet, my pretty. I can't do that, it will be seen as weak, ok, just choose between dead or maimed."

Viktor thought carefully, much as he hated the woman for the pain he had caused to his mate, could he have her death on his conscience? "Just hurt her, I want her to know I don't care what she thinks of me,"  He straddled his alpha and ground against him, "now, show me again how much you missed me..."

-

Yuuri could see the garden from his study; he was currently watching Vitya pushing eight month old Tatsuo around on his lion ride on toy, clutching Makka in his hands.  The poodle toy that Vitya had bought for him was never out of his sight now, except for when he was throwing it out of his highchair at mealtimes.

The Mafia boss smiled as he watched the pair laughing and messing around on the grass, he couldn't wait to see Vitya fat and round with his pups again; to be able to care for him during the last few months of pregnancy, instead of sitting watching machines keeping him and their child alive.  

He wanted them to get excited together as the birth time approached, to hold his hand through the labour, to share the first cuddle of their new baby.  Soon, yes, as soon as Vitya was ready they would have another child and get married.  They were his family and they meant everything to the Japanese man.

His daydreams were disturbed by a loud shriek from the omega and then the sound of his phone ringing.  Vitya?

"Yuuri!!!  Listen, Tatsuo, say it again, who do you love?” there was a long silence and then he heard a tiny voice say "Dada!"  "Yuuri, did you hear that?  Tatuso said 'Dada!' isn't that wonderful!"  The Japanese man laughed and waved to them from the window, "My love, we have such a clever son!  I love you both so much. Give our boy a kiss from me and I'll see you two at lunch."

Grinning stupidly, the Mafia boss returned to his work, he now had the perfect revenge for Sara.

-

Sara was working out at the gym, concentrating on her reps and didn't see the woman walking up behind her.  Everyone looked away as the chloroformed cloth was placed over her mouth and nose and she fell to the floor.

-

Yuuri looked at his watch and gathered his mate and son into his arms, covering them both in kisses; the bitch should be waking up about now, he hoped she enjoyed her present...

-

Waking, Sara was confused, why was she in hospital?  She tried to move and was gripped by a horrific sharp pain in her belly.  Sliding her hands under the bedding she encountered a large dressing covering what felt like a newly sewn up operation incision. What had happened to her? Looking to one side she saw a beautiful bouquet of red roses and a card.  

Raising a shaking hand she lifted the card and stared at the words written inside:

 

'Dearest Sara,  

So sorry to hear that you are no longer able to have children.  

I do hope this won't spoil the rest of your life.

much love as always

Vitya x'

 

She screamed....

 

 

 


	13. Sex and Violence

Yuuri had a hangover.  He really should have learnt by now what his limits were.

Tatsuo's first birthday party had got a bit out of hand, the adults partying until the small hours of the morning.

He groaned as he showered and dressed, he had a big meeting today, how was he going to cope?  JJ had reappeared and Vitya was scared that he was going to try and take Tatsuo.

-

The Russian was in the kitchen, making coffee for them both, long hair dressed in Yuuri's favourite half up, half down style.  He moved the silver hair and pressed kisses into the omegas neck, inhaling his scent, "Can I take you to bed later? You look so pretty..." he slid his arms around his mate’s waist and pressed his hard flesh again the pert rear.  Viktor wiggled his behind and giggled, "Last night not enough for you then, my love?"  

Vague memories of fucking Vitya in the garden started to roll back in to his aching brain, shit, he hoped they hadn't been seen, he seemed to remember they were rather vocal...

"I can never get enough of you, I need to breed you again, make you fat with my pups."  He whispered, licking his ear causing the omega to shiver with delight.

"Dada! Mama!"  Tatsuo babbled at them both, throwing Makka at them for attention.

"Hi T, not so loud please my baby boy, Daddy has a headache."  Yuuri slumped at the table as Viktor kissed the top of his head, placing coffee and painkillers in front of him.  "Do you want breakfast before you go?"  the silver haired man asked sweetly.  The Mafia boss shook his head, moaned and grabbed his forehead; the movement making him sweat and feel sick.

Otabek appeared in the room, "Boss, we've got to go or we will be late."  Yuuri necked his coffee, kissed his son and mate farewell and left.  "I love you; I'll be back for dinner."

Viktor shook his head and grinned, his mate was impossible.  "Right baby boy, what shall we do today?"

-

"Emil, can you take us out?  I really want to take Tatsuo to the park and no-one else is around."  

Viktor fastened his son into the car seat and settled himself in, he adored the way his son babbled and waved at everyone, he was such a friendly soul. "Mama! Car! Makka!" "That's right baby boy, we're in the car and we're going to the park with Makka" 

At the park Emil kept close, constantly watching to make sure that the Oyabun's heir and mate were safe, he wasn't sure if the Boss would be happy about this trip.

Viktor laughed as Tatsuo toddled round the park, trying to play with the other children, did the other parents know who they were?  The omega wasn't sure and didn't go out of his way to introduce themselves beyond first names, that was just asking for trouble.

-

JJ watched from a safe distance, his contact in the complex had phoned him as soon as the group had left in the car.  He had two choices; he could try and snatch the mate or the child.  Giacometti has been right, the omega was cute, if he'd been into males he would definitely have been interested in him.

-

The Russian felt a sense of unease, there was someone here who meant them harm, he just knew it, it made the hairs in the back of his neck stand on end.  He sniffed the breeze, there; just under the gentle scent of happiness in the park he thought he could detect the stench of hate.  He panicked, "Baby boy, time to go now."  He picked Tetsuo up off the slide and made his way back to Emil.  "Can we go, something is not right."

-

JJ made his choice and moved swiftly.

-

Viktor screamed as rough hands grabbed his hair; thrusting Tatsuo at Emil he kicked backwards at the person behind him, his long leg catching them in the stomach.  "No you FUCKING DON'T..." he shouted turning to face his attacker, ripping his hair out of their grasp.  JJ stumbled backwards, Christophe had told him that Viktor would be an easy grab, that he was a gentle soul.  

The two men faced each other, Viktor's omega maternal instincts flooding his system with adrenaline, how dare this person try to take his baby?  A white haze clouded the mind of the Russian as his omega rage took control, hissing, he launched himself at the shocked beta, scratching and biting any flesh that came within reach.  

Blows rained down on the gang leader, he felt his nose break as Viktor's fist connected with it sending blood freely flowing down his face. Before he could fully comprehend what was going on, the crazed omega had overpowered him; he was pinned to the floor as Viktor punched him square in the face again, straight onto his shattered nose.  "STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY, BASTARD"

Red faced, breathing hard and shaking, Viktor climbed off JJ, took his son back and stalked back to the car.  Emil looked at the bleeding and battered man, laughing as he took photos to show to Yuuri, "You've just been duffed up by an omega - not good for the street cred!" 

-

In the car, Viktor was beside himself, he'd just beaten someone up.  What had happened? He couldn't remember a thing after the man pulled his hair.  There was blood on his knuckles and his arms and face felt scratched.  He checked Tatsuo, he was unmarked and calm, that was the main thing.

"Emil, what did I do?" he asked in a shaky voice, he felt sick.  "You gave JJ the shock of his life; Yuuri is going to be so proud of you!"  Emil could barely contain his laughter. "That was JJ? No, we can't tell him, he'll go mad that I put Tatsuo in danger." The omega was scared now.  Emil kept quiet not wanting to tell the Russian he had already texted the pictures to his mate.

-

Yuuri was waiting in the driveway when they got home, arms crossed, a stern look on his face.  Viktor stayed in the car, he didn't want to get out and be shouted at. 

The Mafia boss opened the car door, "Are you getting out, or do I have to drag you out?"  Big blue eyes stared back at him, "I'm so sorry my love, please don't shout at me.  I just wanted to take Tatsuo to the park; I didn't think he would be in danger there."  

Unstrapping Tatsuo from his car seat, Yuuri grinned as his son babbled at him, totally unfazed by his mother punching someone's face in, "Dada! Car!"  "I hear you T, Mummy took you out in the car, didn't he? You went to the park, did you have fun?"  Tatsuo grinned; he had his mother's smile, and waved his toy, "Makka!"  "Yes, you have Makka, I bet he glad fun too!  Go to Beka, Daddy needs to get Mummy out the car now."  The black haired man handed his son to his bodyguard, who laughed as Tatsuo kissed his cheek.

"Right, Mummy, do I have to unstrap you and lift you out of your seat as well? Because I will, and you know I will..."  

Reluctantly, Viktor undid his seatbelt and got out the car. As soon as he was standing Yuuri picked him up and twirled him round laughing wildly, "Oh my wonderful Vitya, my amazing mate! You are the best! You beat up JJ! I am going to take so much pleasure in telling everyone what you did; the Katsuki family are not to be messed with."  He kissed the omega hard, squeezing him tightly.  "Come my love, let's celebrate!"

-

JJ winced as Isabella cleaned up his broken nose.  He would get his revenge on that omega, he had just heard from Mickey about what the bitch had arranged to happen to Sara.  That poor woman, he shuddered at the thought of his love being hurt in such appalling way.

"Is your contact still in the complex?" his fiancée asked as she applied tape to his nose.  "No, I had to pull him out, too dangerous to have him in there now. We need someone we can dupe, get them in with us, snatch the kid, then dump them and deny all knowledge of any arrangements." 

"Seung Gil?" Isabella suggested, "He’s in with Feltsman's gang at the mo, and there's that skinny angry Russian kid, Plisetsky, he'll work with anyone for the right money."

"Good thinking, sweetheart," JJ grinned, his alpha female was the true head of the gang, he was just did what she told him too. 

-

"We should start t-trying for another pup s-soon," Yuuri whispered, leaving red bite marks on his mate’s chest and shoulders, "I know your heats are not back t-to normal yet, but I want another baby, want to b-breed you." Hazy blue eyes opened and looked longingly at the alpha, a gentle purring leaving his lips as the Japanese man slowly thrust into him. 

They were making the most of Tatsuo's nap time, the fourteen month old was sleeping less and less in the day now, and the couple were missing their daytime fucking sessions.

"I w.....oh God...there...that's g-good...ha...nggghhh...YES...w-want a girl next...YUUUUUURI...d-don't stop...FUCK...y-you're g-going to m-make..."  His words were lost under the crushing mouth of his mate, tongues entwining as Yuuri fucked the omega harder, chasing his own climax. Hips stuttering he slammed into the clenching tunnel and came, moans filling his lovers mouth as his seed filled his rear.

-

JJ was doing his best to be patient with the Korean man sitting in front of him.  It had taken four months of cajoling to even get him to agree to a meeting; the bitch’s kid was going to be a teenager at this rate before they had a plan in place to kidnap him.

"So, I will set everything up, I just need you to make people believe it is old man Feltsman's gang that have carried out the kidnapping, ok?"  JJ explained to Seung Gil who nodded, looking serious.

"If you need an alibi, get in with Plisetsky, make him think you are his right hand man, take the suspicion off yourself, make Katsuki notice him.  We need you to get into the complex somehow."

"What is in it for me?"  the Korean asked, carefully weighing up the pros and cons, Katsuki was evil and mad, everyone knew that.  Did he want to risk dying?

"As much as you want - you set the release fee.  I just want 25% of whatever you make on the kid. I think that is a fair deal?"  JJ smiled at the spark of interest in Seung Gil's eyes, the Mafia boss would most likely pay anything to get his kid back, he was his heir...

"I'll think about it and let you know."  The Korean rose to leave, both parties knowing that he would take the job.

-

"KATSUKI YUURI, COME HERE NOW..."  Viktor's voice sounded angry, Yuuri glanced at Beka and Phichit, a worried look on his face, "Fuck, what have I done now...?"

He left his study and walked into the sitting room, "Yes my love?"    "Don't you, 'Yes my love', me, why have you taught our 22 month old son how to hold a pistol?  And don't say you haven't because he just held me at gunpoint against the wall and said 'Bang Bang, I'm a Katuski'... well?  What do you have to say for yourself?"  Viktor crossed his arms and glared at his mate.

They both heard the explosion of mirth from the study as Beka and Phichit fell about laughing.

"Erm, I'm training him to be just like his Daddy when he's older?"  Yuuri mumbled, looking anywhere but at the fuming Omega.

"NO GUNS, I will not have it.  I know they are part of your world, but not in the house.  In the house we are a normally family, I don't want your Mafia shit thrust in my face every five minutes, got it?  Especially not from our son."  Viktor was livid; his mate had never seen the usually gentle omega so cross, not even after the Giacometti seduction incident.

 "Vitya, I'm sorry," he moved towards the Russian, but stopped when he was hissed at.   "Don't come near me, I don't want to speak to you at the moment, you can look after Tatsuo for a while, I'm going for a bath."

-

Tatsuo thought it was great fun in Daddy's study, Phichit sorted him out his own desk space with lots of important books and pens, Beka gave him a phone so he could make his calls and Daddy asked him lots of questions about what the gang should do next and said that he was very helpful.

-

Dinner time was very strained, Viktor appearing for long enough to eat, then vanishing again leaving Yuuri to put their son to bed on his own before retreating to his study.  He felt so sad, they hadn't argued like this before and he didn't like it.

-

He was reading, laying on the sofa in the quiet room when he heard a noise by the door, looking up he saw Viktor, dressed only in an unbuttoned shirt of Yuuri's, his long hair down, cascading over his shoulders and down his back.  As he moved shyly into the room the shirt fluttered open revealing his naked body, the low lighting emphasising the white skin making it gleam.

"Hi..." Yuuri put down his book, but didn't move, "Hi, feeling better?"  Viktor nodded, his chest and neck flushing a deep pink, "I'm sorry for shouting at you, but after what happened in the plane...  I know T didn't mean anything, it was just a game to him, but I had a flashback to you, shot and stabbed being carried into the bedroom.  I don't want that for our son..."  

The Mafia boss patted his lap, sitting up so his mate could cuddle into him, their arms curled around each other.  "He is my heir, Vitya, he will be Oyabun one day, I have to train him as my father trained me.  But I promise, no more gun play in the house, ok?"  Viktor nodded, "Thank you, my love."  

Yuuri followed the line of Viktor's jaw with his finger, tracing down the column of his neck, along the defined collarbones and onto his chest.  "So, my pretty, did you appear in my study dressed just in one of my shirts to talk about Tatsuo, or was there something else you wanted...?"

A dirty grin appeared on the Russians face as he turned to face his mate kneeling up on his thighs, allowing the shirt to slip off his shoulders as he bared his neck and scented his alpha.

Yuuri groaned and buried his face in the junction of the offered neck and shoulder, inhaling deeply before lapping over the exposed bond mark.  "Is this your way of apologising?  Offering me your fuckable body wrapped in my scent?  If so, please can we argue more often."

"Yuuri...Fuck me on your desk..."  Viktor moaned, blushing at his own coarse request, "...I want you to imagine me spread open for you on it every time you try to work or have a meeting in here..."

The alpha growled, stood up holding his mate in one arm and swept everything off the top of the desk with the other, papers flying across the room, phone and lamp crashing to the floor.  He laid the omega on the hard surface and climbed up on top of him kneeling between his legs, tugging at his own belt and trousers, frustrated when nothing would undo.

They kissed frantically as Viktor undressed Yuuri, stripping him naked.  The Mafia boss plunged two fingers deep into the slicked up rear of his mate, pulling back his head to stare into the face of the Russian as his digits met no resistance, "Did you...?" The silver haired man nodded and curled his fingers into the black hair, tugging his alpha back for more kisses as he spread his legs wider, "Fuck me..."

Yuuri entered with one hard thrust; almost sending them slipping off the desk, Viktor's cry of pleasure resonating through the quiet building. "YUUUURI!" The Japanese man clung onto the edge of the desk as he ploughed deeper, withdrawing and re-entering repeatedly into the warmth of his lover’s body, the omegas fingers gripping his shoulders, pinch mark bruises appearing on the decorated olive skin. "G-God Vitya, y-you feel so g-good...so t-tight...ha...t-taking me so w-well...love y-you..."  He lowered his head to bite on the white neck, leaving purple suck marks, "Harder, Y-Yuuri...fuck me h-harder...want y-you so bad...l-love you...nggghhh...ha...GOD...YES...ha...m-more..."

With a wild look in his eyes, Yuuri withdrew and flipped Viktor onto his stomach, "Mounting position, Omega". Viktor pulled himself onto his hands and knees, slipping on the wooden desk. He let rip with a high pitched whine as Yuuri grabbed his hair and pulled his head back, slapping his buttocks with a stinging hit before taking the stunned Russian again; Viktor purred and growled, Yuuri had never done anything like that before and, oh my god, he liked it. 

The omega lowered his chest to the desk, pushing backwards to meet his mates deep driving hip rolls, gripping on for dear life as they skidded on the shiny surface, Yuuri's powerful thrusts sending them closer and closer to the edge; the fear of falling adding to the eroticism of the moment. Yuuri slapped him again, another bright red handprint appearing on the pale flesh. Viktor shuddered and came across his mate’s workspace, hot white fluid splashing back into his chest from the hard surface. His cry and the tensing of his body tipped Yuuri over into his own orgasm and he howled as he emptied himself inside his weeping mate. 

-

Viktor smirked as he stretched out on the desk, rear tender and stinging from the slaps, he watched Yuuri licking his release up off the wooden surface, his mate was a dirty bastard...  The scratch marks in the highly polished wood from their fingernails would definitely serve as a permanent reminder of their session. He rolled over and kissed his alpha, gasping as his own seed was deposited into his mouth from the Japanese mans tongue.  "You are too tasty not to share..." Yuuri murmured, kissing his love. 

-

JJ and Seung Gil studied the paperwork in front of them, the contract was complicated  and had taken months of message going back and forth between the men but it was the only way to make sure that both parties were happy with the arrangement.  

The Korean had already made contact with Plisetsky and started making himself useful to the angry Russian. The plan was slowly but surely coming together.  It was time to start getting Katsuki to notice the young Russian thug and what better way than to encroach on his business ventures...

 

 


	14. A Party and Bad Plans

It was all a case of horrendous bad timing.

Viktor's long awaited for first proper heat arrived at the same time as Tatsuo's second birthday.  He'd had mini heats, but they hadn't resulted in successful matings, his belly remaining flat and empty much to the couple’s dismay.

Now sweat was running down his back as he negotiated a group of one and two year olds playing pass the parcel at Tatsuo's birthday party.  The emergency suppressants he had taken were wearing off and he could feel his rear becoming wet.

"My love, I-I'm not sure how much longer I can stay for, the urge is getting greater."  he whispered to Yuuri as he rummaged around for a bin to put the discarded wrapping paper in, their sitting room was a mess.

The alpha's eyes widened as he took in the flustered, messy haired, flushed omega, he was starting to whimper and his re-emerging scent was sugary sweet making his mates mouth water.

"Go, get to our nest, there's only half an hour of the party left, I'll run it and be with as soon as I can.  Do want you need to do before I can get to you, ok?  Love you."

He kissed the burning hot man and ushered him out of the room.  "Beka, can you and Phichit take care of Tatsuo for a few days?  Viktor's heat has just hit him and..."  he blushed as his bodyguard grinned, "You want to breed him, yeah, boss I know, we all know, it's all you talk about!"

The two males shared an excited grin, Beka was Yuuri's closest thing to a best friend, they had known each other for years and trusted each other implicitly.  Yuuri knew that when he and Viktor finally married, Beka would be his first and only choice as best man.  

"Unca Beka?"  They looked down at the birthday boy, remnants of cake still evident around his sticky mouth.  "Yes T?"  "Come play, Mummy sick." The little boy was the image of Yuuri, just Viktor's blue eyes giving away his mixed heritage.  The Japanese man was so proud of his son; the boy would be a powerful Oyabun when he was old enough to take over the family business.

His father crouched down to speak to him, "Tatsuo, Unca Beka and Unca P are going to be looking after you for the next few days, Mummy and Daddy have something very important to do and in order for it to be a surprise, we need to do it alone, ok?"

"Tatsuo Boss when Daddy and Mummy not here."  he announced proudly.  "That's right T, you are in charge, Unca Beka and Unca P will help you."  Yuuri grinned at his son, he was a Katsuki through and through!

"Right birthday boy, let's finish pass the parcel, Daddy wants to win a prize!"

-

Yurio Plisetsky was nineteen and angry, he was always angry. No-one ever took him seriously.

So when the quiet Korean started hanging around him he wondered what was going on.  Slowly they built a friendship and he kind of liked the way the man would run ideas past him, as though his opinion was important.  

It was Seung Gils idea to start threatening Katsuki's hold on the town.  

Between them they preyed on the smaller newer businesses, getting the owners to pay them before Katsuki's men arrived.  News of the young Russian and his antics soon got back to the Japanese Mafia boss and it wasn't long before the threats started.

To protect themselves they hired the young men who didn't have what it took to be members of the White Dragon gang; but were desperate enough to be in a gang that they were prepared to die for the young Russian and his silent partner.

Slowly they built up a reputation for themselves as being young and reckless, Yurio liked that; as his confidence grew, so did his desire to interrupt as much of Katsuki's business as possible.

Seung Gil was also busy working on his other plan; to persuade his contacts within Feltsman's gang that he could help them kidnap Katsuki's kid. He had promised them a split of the haul once the Japanese Mafia boss had paid out.

Yurio was none the wiser about this particular plan...

-

Viktor stripped himself of his clothing and flopped into the nest they had built together, inhaling Yuuri's cinnamon scent from the dirty washing tucked into the walls.  His inner omega was thrumming, desperate to be bred, it was time. Viktor's body was ready, his womb prepared to receive his mates seed, his heat haze overriding everything except his body's need to conceive.

His fingers sunk between his legs slipping in the copious amounts of slick dripping from his rear, digits meeting no resistance as they plunged into the wet tunnel, a soft whine escaping as he finger fucked himself.  It wasn't enough, he needed more. 

Digging at the sides of the nest he found his blue vibrator, rolling into his back he spread his legs and pushed it in, choosing the lowest setting to start with; it wasn't as good as having Yuuri inside him, but it would have to do for now.  He pulled a pillow over his face to muffle his sounds, not wanting the party guests to hear him.

-

Tatsuo was sulking, he hadn't won pass the parcel, he didn't want the other child to take the prize but Daddy said he had to, that it was only fair.  Daddy didn't always let the person who won have the prize so why should he?  He grabbed the bubbles from the little boy and ran...

-

Viktor turned up the intensity of the vibrator, its stimulating sensation pulling his fourth consecutive orgasm out of him; he was sweaty and sticky as he continued to plunge the toy into his rear. The pillow was wet with his saliva as he rolled over and rutted into the sheets, fucking himself harder, he needed his alpha...

-

"KAUTSUKI TATSUO, COME BACK HERE NOW".  Daddy's voice was cross, the little boy ran, Mummy, he had to get to Mummy.  Even though T knew Mummy was poorly he would look after T, cover him in his kisses and hide him in his hair as he did when he was little. 

He ran as fast as his little legs would carry him towards Mummy and Daddy's bedroom. 

-

Otabek followed Yuuri down the corridor searching the quarters for Tatsuo, for a two year old he could sure run fast.

-

Tatsuo frowned, the door was shut and he couldn't reach the handle, from inside he could hear his Mummy, he was whining and the scent drifting under the door was odd, it was Mummy's scent but he smelt like sweeties. Was his Mummy really poorly? His bottom lip started to wobble.

-

Viktor tensed, cuming again, his head was spinning, he needed skin to skin contact with his alpha, his temperature was rising, sweat beads running down his soiled body.  

The Russians internal omega was screaming now, not understanding why its alpha wasn't breeding it, it was ready, craving the seed needed to fertilise the waiting egg. 

Unconsciously he scented the air around him, the sweetest heat scent his body could produce, if that didn't tempt his alpha, nothing would.  He began fucking himself again.

-

"TATSUO, WHERE ARE YOU?"  Daddy was closer now, T knew he was in big trouble, he looked at the bubbles in his hand, he didn't really want them, it was just that he hadn't won. He threw them on the floor and cried, he wanted his Mummy. "MAMA!", the little voice was loud and strong, "MAMAAAAAA!" 

-

"MAMAAAAAA"  TATSUO?  Viktor's eyes snapped open, his baby needed him.  He pulled the buzzing toy from his rear and tried to stand on wobbly legs.  Cover, shit, he needed to cover himself; grabbing a blanket he wrapped it round his cum stained body and cautiously made his way out of the nest, through the bedroom and to the door.

-

The bedroom door opened just as Daddy came round the corner, T looked at his Mummy, he was red and sweaty, his beautiful hair soaking wet and he was wrapped just in a blanket, he smelt strange. "MAMA!" T threw himself at his Mummy, trying to hide under the blanket.

-

Yuuri stopped short at the sight of his heat crazed mate, their son trying to hide himself under the blanket that Vitya was using to protect his modesty.  He could smell the urgency and his omegas release all over his mate.

-

Daddy grabbed Tatsuo and lifted him up to face him, T cried, Daddy looked so cross. 

He was shouting at T, Daddy never shouted, the shock made him cry, unable to hear what Daddy was saying properly.

-

Viktor could only stare as his mate lifted up their son and roared at him, something about sharing and being kind and look at Mummy, he's poorly and you've disturbed him... his heat haze brain couldn't fully comprehend what was being said.  

He raised his eyes as his alpha yelled and was astonished to hear the loud whine coming from himself, he couldn't help it. Yuuri's scent had caused a flood of slick to flow from his rear, coating his thighs, dripping onto the carpet; he was going to embarrass himself in front of Tatsuo.  He pleaded with his eyes for Yuuri to take their son away.

-

Angry at himself and Tatsuo, Yuuri grabbed the small boy and shouted at him.  He didn't mean to, but Viyta's scent was driving him to distraction, he was rock hard and needed to breed his omega.  Vitya's whine shocked him, he could feel the noise resonating in his internal alpha, he growled.

-

Rounding the corner Otabek saw Yuuri pick up the small boy and shout at him, just as a high pitched noise erupted from the Bosses bedroom, oh my god, was that Vitya?  A sugary sweet smell teased his nostrils, yep, that was definitely an Omega in heat; even a Beta like himself could be tempted by that scent.

Judging by the look on Yuuri's face, he needed to help his mate; Otabek approached, taking care not to be in a position where he could be seen by Viktor, he didn't want to embarrass him.

He reached out and offered to take Tatsuo who was now crying for his mother.

-

Viktor saw his alpha hand their crying son to someone, oh god, had another person witnessed his desperation? Hands trembled, trying to hold onto the blanket, barely restraining them from sinking between his legs to satisfy himself.

-

Yuuri handed T to Otabek and walked into his bedroom without a backwards glance, Otabek heard the door lock and Viktor's cry of distress.

He cuddled the little boy, "Shhhh, T, its ok, Daddy didn't mean to shout, he's just worried about Mummy, come, let’s go back to the party. There's still cake left."  The Bosses heir looked at him, "T wants more cake!"

-

Viktor whimpered and dropped the blanket, exposing himself whilst baring his neck as Yuuri stepped through the doorway.  The alpha closed and locked the door before carrying him back to their nest.

-

Seung Gil looked around the room; all the usual suspects were here.

When he had approached the less loyal members of Feltsman's gang he wasn't surprised at the men who wanted in on the kidnapping.

His plan with the young Russian was going well; Katsuki was certainly taking notice now.  It wouldn't be long before the man himself arrived at one of their fights: if all went to plan the Japanese man would want Yurio to be part of his gang and they would gain entrance to the highly guarded complex.

The men in the room all knew their part in the scheme and were ready for the text message that all was on.  

The only thing that played on Seung Gil's mind was how to keep the little boy quiet, he didn't actually want to hurt him, it wasn't his fault who his parents were.  But, if he had to kill him he would...

-

Viktor purred and dropped to his hands and knees in the Omega breeding position as soon as they were back in their nest, waiting for his alpha to strip.  His whole body was quivering with excitement and need, he knew this mating would be successful, he could feel it.

Yuuri couldn't take his eyes off his Vitya, so open and waiting for him; and the scent...  He'd never smelt anything like it before, his omega's scent was ripe and luscious; he was actually drooling as he inhaled it.

He dropped to his knees and pressed his face hard against the slick soaked rear, scenting the omega with his alpha aroma as he licked a long wet stripe across the gaping hole. He was rewarded with a high pitched whine and a fresh gush of the highly perfumed liquid which he lapped up and swallowed, his growl guttural.  

Hands gripping the pale white cheeks, he pulled them apart and teased the rosy red coloured rim with his tongue, pushing easily into the sodden tunnel to lick deep inside.

The Russian mewled and pushed backwards, internal omega singing with joy, alpha was touching omega, alpha would breed omega, omega would have another pup.

The Mafia boss gripped the pale flesh tighter causing bruises as he tongue fucked the whining man taking him swiftly towards his approaching climax.  He reached round and gripped the bobbing cock, pumping it in time with his movements; Vitya screamed and came across the nest, whimpering his need into the bedding.

His alpha lifted his head, wiped his mouth and grinned, "Omega, your Alpha is ready to mount you now, don't move."   Yuuri lined himself up and penetrated the warm heat of his mate rear; his breath catching in his throat at the way he was sucked in and gripped so tightly, ripples in the muscles from Viktor's orgasm clutching at him.  He knew he wouldn't take long to knot, the lush flesh inside encasing him was heavenly, everything felt perfect, this mating would create their next pup. 

"A-Alpha, please, move, your Omega b-begs you..."  Viktor whined pressed hard back against the raven haired man's hips, "...breed me."

Yuuri growled and thrust, "Omega, my p-pretty, your Alpha will breed you, Alpha will make you fat with his pups, fuck you when your belly is swollen and ripe with his b-babies...ngghhhh..."  his knot grew and slowly traveled up the solid shaft, catching on his mates rim as he began to plough deeper into the fertile rear.

"ALPHA..." the Russians cry resonated through the quarters, the joy in his voice at the rhythmical movements of his mate, feeling his hard cock withdrawing and re-entering over and over making the hot feeling pool in his belly again.  Each thrust pushed the hard knot closer and closer to entering him.

Yuuri pulled him back onto his lap, pulling down on his shoulders, forcing the engorged flesh inside, kissing him to contain the shriek of pain to a muffled level.  Viktor ground onto his groin, moaning into the kiss as olive skinned fingers tweaked the omegas nipples and teased the already re-hardened pink and weeping flesh. He inhaled deeply as he bounced on the large cock, releasing his breath as a pleasured groan.

The alpha wrapped his arms round the pale mans waist, kissing his back through his silver hair, "M-My beautiful V-Vitya...g-gonna cum...g-gonna fill you w-with my s-seed...make a new pup g-grow inside you...FUUUUCK"

Vitya tensed and squeezed about the knot buried inside him, milking it, feeling the warmth of his mates release filling him up; internal omega in raptures at the breeding.

"W-We need to lay d-down,"  Yuuri panted, still dazed from the intensity of his climax, gasps of shock leaving his lips each time the receptive tunnel clenched around him, feeling another spurt of seed leave, Vitya's rear was already overflowing from the amount of cum inside him, his stomach swollen. 

-

Yurio sat reading everything he could about the Japanese Mafia boss, he liked to know as much as possible about the person he was taking on.  The man had a reputation for dealing out an evil brand of revenge on anyone who got in his way or harmed his family.

He blanched at the reports of Giacometti's torture and the enforced sterilization of Sara, Mickey's sister; the man was sick.  Both incidents seemed to be linked to the mistreatment of his mate, oh, his mate was male, interesting, they had a child too.  He wondered if it was adopted.

Katsuki had a solid hold on the town and always challenged any threats to his business.  Well he certainly knew that, they had lost four men this week to Katsuki's gang and two of their businesses had switched loyalties after break-ins and fires that had 'mysteriously' occurred. 

He looked forward to meeting the man in question, he knew now how to get to him, to rile him, which was what Yurio liked to do best.  He knew it would get him into trouble, possibly even be dangerous, but he wanted in on the Japanese bosses business in the town, wanted to be part of the White Dragon gang.

-

Otabek and Phichit did their best to distract the two year old boy, but he wanted to know why he could hear his Mummy shouting.  What was Daddy doing to make his Mummy be so loud.  Daddy had said they were doing something secret that would be a surprise, but it didn't sound like a secret.  Mummy sounded unhappy.

-

Yuuri watched in rapture as his mate rode him, the hip length hair swaying with his smooth hip rolls, his beautiful face glowing with sexual satisfaction as he purred and caressed his own body; thighs clamped either side of the tattooed waist and hips.

The Mafia boss wanted to be fucked too, needed that magnificent dick in his arse, he hardened further at the thought.  Viktor opened his lust blown blue eyes, feeling himself stretched wider "Alpha?".   

"W-Want you to fuck me, m-my pretty Vitya."  The omega shuddered at the praise.

He knelt up and climbed off, slick dripping from his rear, coated his fingers and pushed the Alpha's legs apart.  "Yuuri, my love, do you want me to touch you here..."  He pushed a long digit into the tight behind, smiling as the Mafia boss groaned loudly and arched his back, "FUCK, YES...Vityaaaa"

The slender finger teased and curled, opening up the alpha's rear, second and third digits pushing though and scissoring; slick lubricating the stretching channel as they kissed, messy open mouthed kisses filled with groans and huffs of want and need.

Fully prepped, Viktor coated his cock in his natural lube, arranged the decorated legs and lay between them, still kissing his mate.  "Ready my love?"  Yuuri nodded excitedly, it had been too long since he had been fucked.  

Strong hands grabbed long silver hair and pulled as the Russian entered the raven haired man, sounds of pleasure leaving both sets of lips. Viktor was rough, just the way Yuuri liked it, hips slamming against tattooed arse cheeks, not giving him a chance to acclimatise to the intrusion before moving.

Muscular legs were thrown over pale shoulders as the silver haired man folded his mate in half, fucking him hard, knocking the air out of him, making him gasp for breath.  Slim fingers pinched at erect nipples, twisting and turning them, brusing the dark brown skin.

Yuuri hissed at the pain, eyes closed in delight, god he loved this man, he couldn't wait to marry him.

A sharp thrust hit his prostate and he shouted as his hearing and sight disappeared briefly, "YES, Vitya, MORE..."  the Russian aimed for that spot deliberately, relishing the loud sounds coming from his mate. 

Yuuri tugged the silver hair hard as he came, covering them both with white ropes of cum, Viktor emptying himself into the tight arse, praised his alpha with explosive groans before collapsing on top of him, gasping for breath, heart hammering in his chest.

-

Otabek and Phichit had created a 'camp' in the common room area of the main building.  Viktor and Yuuri had been too noisy for them to stay in the private quarters, their sounds had upset Tatsuo, he thought his Mummy and Daddy were hurting each other.

Both men had hoped it would only be a short heat, surely the omega must be bred, they had been locked away for nearly two days now. 

"Mummy!"  Tatsuo jumped up and ran towards the silver haired man.  Phichit looked up; the omega looked exhausted but serene.

"Tatsuo, I missed you baby boy!!" he spun the small boy around covering him in kisses.  Yuuri followed not long after, also looking tired but thoroughly satisfied.

Tatsuo frowned at his Daddy, "You hurt Mummy, he screamed."  Viktor and Yuuri looked at each other in horror and then at Otabek and Phichit who nodded.  "We had to move over here boss; you were a bit loud..."

Both men blushed and hugged their little boy.  Yuuri kissed his chubby cheeks, "Sorry T, we didn't mean to scare you, Daddy was making sure that Mummy has another baby."

Tatsuo looked at his parents, he didn't know what that meant, but if you had to make that noise to do it he didn't think it could be a nice thing.

-

Yurio and Seung Gil planned their next move, they would go for the betting shops, if they were going to go down fighting, it may as well be for something worthwhile...

 

 

 


	15. Troublesome Russians

Viktor looked at himself naked in the mirror.  His body was almost back to normal now, gentle exercising had given him back his muscular form, the c-section scar was a beautiful pinky white line and his belly, oh, his belly.  He stroked the gentle swell already starting to show, at two months pregnant his world was a happy place. Tatsuo was a cheeky 2 and a bit year old and the apple of his father’s eye, who let him get away with things that his mother certainly didn't.

He was currently out with Yuuri, heaven only knows what mischief his boys were up to today. 

His phone buzzed with a message, it was Yuuri and there was a picture of the two of them, Tatsuo with his face covered in chocolate and a laughing Yuuri with a streak of chocolate on his nose.  Viktor shook his head and laughed, if only the bosses who jumped when Mafia boss Yuuri told them too could see him now! 

> I guess my boys will be too full for Katsudon tonight then?  I'll tell chef just to make a salad instead... X

> Don't you dare! Otherwise you won't get the gift that your son bought you today x

Not another present, Viktor had already told Yuuri off so many times for buying him things, so now he pretended they were all from Tatsuo so that the older man couldn't say no.

> KATSUKI YUURI.... What are you pretending that our son has bought me this time....?   x

> something pretty.... Home soon, love you x

> love you too x 

-

Yurio, Seung Gil and four of their men surveyed the betting shop.  They had already built a blockade at the rear of the shop preventing the occupants from escaping that way.  

Once they were inside the aim was to trash as much of the shop as possible before Katsuki's men got there, if they were really lucky the man himself would turn up this time.

Both men wanted to get into the Mafia bosses complex, but for completely different reasons. 

 Seung Gil sent the first text to his kidnapping team telling them to prepare.

The six men burst through the door, weapons drawn, warning shots fired into the ceiling.  "Everyone on the floor, empty your pockets, we want everything you have."  

Yurio approached the tellers, "Empty the tills..."  He saw the man press the emergency button under the desk and smirked... Excellent, Katsuki's men had been summoned.  

-

Viktor was in the sitting room when a loud rumpus in the hallway announced the arrival home of his loved ones.  

The door opened and Tatsuo wandered in with a box that was almost as big as him.  "Go, give it to Mummy."  The omega giggled as he watched Yuuri's hands gently pushing their son toward where he was sitting.  "Hi baby boy, what have you got for Mummy?"  "Pretty like Mama."  Tatsuo handed Viktor the box and wandered off to his toy box in the corner of the room. "T got new cars...”  The Russian followed him and planted a kiss on his black hair, "Thank you baby, you play with your cars."

He returned to the sofa and the large box, what had Yuuri bought him this time?  He lifted the lid; there was a layer of white tissue paper covering whatever it was.  He moved the paper and gasped, it was a wedding veil, so delicate and pretty, Viktor instantly burst into tears.  

In a flash Yuuri was at his side, hugging him, kissing his head and cheeks.  "I didn't mean to make you cry, it's just we never got round to it what with everything that happened, and I would like us to be married before this one comes along."  He stroked the Russians tiny belly and kissed it. 

"Thank you, my love, it's beautiful, I can't wait to wear it for you."  Wiping his eyes on his sleeve he hugged the Japanese man and pulled him in for a kiss.

A knock on the door interrupted the tender moment.  

Otabek appeared in the doorway.  "Sorry to burst in, Oyabun, but we've got trouble."

Alpha and omega looked at each other, Viktor knew the drill well.  "Go, I'll keep the children safe, just come back to me."  He kissed him hard and looked into his eyes, "I love you."  "I love you too; see you as soon as I can." Yuuri promised, and then he was gone, grabbing his holster and pistol on the way.

Viktor calmly moved round their private quarters making the rooms secure so as not to frighten Tatsuo and sat down to wait for his mates return.  He was scared, but he knew Yuuri could handle himself well, plus he had Otabek at his side.

-

Within minutes Katsuki's men burst through the front and back doors, trapping the six men within the confines of the betting shop.

Two of Yurio's gang tried to rush the Mafia bosses men and had their brains relocated to the floor and walls for their stupidity.  The other two thugs looked at each other and dropped to their knees, surrendering their weapons.

Yurio and Seung Gil stood their ground, guns still drawn in a standoff. 

-

Otabek filled Yuuri in on the way to the car.  The young Russian was in town and he was determined to make trouble, his name already well know to the Oyabun.  "Not him again, why does the little shit think he can just walk in and take whatever he feels like.  What the fuck is he claiming is his this time?” Yuuri sighed adding a knife to the holder strapped to his leg. He checked his gun, added ammo to his pockets and sat back in the car seat listening intently. 

-

They reached the betting shop in record time. They could hear the shouts of their men, it sounded strained.  Yuuri burst in through the doors, gun drawn, shouting orders to his men in Japanese.  

The messy hair blonde Russian turned to face him, aiming at the Mafia boss. "Yurio Plisetsky, really, what the FUCK? How many of your men do I have to kill for you to get the message?  THIS IS MY PART OF TOWN, GET THE FUCK OUT."

"The legendary Katsuki Yuuri, we finally meet, managed to get your dick out of whichever one of your bodyguards you are fucking at moment did you? I don't know how your men work for you knowing they are going to have to suck your cock as well as get shot for you."  The tiny blonde smirked, hoping to have hit a sore point.

The two alphas growled at each other, the stench of enraged scent filled the air; it was getting difficult to breathe.

"What the FUCK did you say?"  Yuuri took a step closer, gun trained on Yurio's head, "There is only ONE man in my life, the mother of my children, how FUCKING DARE you insinuate that I would be unfaithful to him."

Yurio laughed, bingo! Got him.

Otabek stepped forward, "Boss." There was a warning tone to his voice.  The young Russian stared at the bodyguard, who was he? 

Seung Gil watched silently, the two alphas looked ridiculous to his eyes, each trying to out stare the other.  He was wary of Katsuki though, he could see the evil look in his eyes.  No wonder JJ didn't want to do the kidnapping personally after his failed attempt to snatch the Japanese mans mate. The Korean could see that this mad man would think nothing of dispatching him in the most painful way possible.  

Barbed comments continued to flow between the Russian and the Mafia boss, the raven haired man becoming visibly frustrated with Yurio's lack of respect.

Eventually Yuuri took a deep breath, "Plisetsky, I can see nothing is going to be solved here, trading insults with each other.  Come to my house; let us talk like civilised humans."

"As long as you don't try to fuck me, Katsuki."  Yurio added with a shudder following the Japanese man out if the shop, Seung Gil trailing behind. 

"Just get in the car; you may bring one man with you."  Otabek growled, opening the door for Yuuri.   The young Russian stared at the bodyguard again, he was cute.

-

Viktor saw the car arrive back on the security camera and breathed a sigh of relief, "Daddy's home Tatsuo, he'll be able to give you a kiss before bed now."  "Dada, Dada, Dada!" The little boy cried, jumping up and down in excitement, Daddy was fun; Daddy didn't have rules like Mummy.

They watched Yuuri get out of the car, followed by Otabek, "Mama, its Dada...Unca Beka", Tatsuo shouted, pointing at the screen, "I know, baby, I see them too."  Then two people he didn't know got out.  "Oh baby, it looks like Daddy had to bring work people home for a meeting, you might not get your kisses."  Tatsuo started crying, "Want Dada, Dada kisses".  Viktor hugged their son, "I know baby, Mummy will find out for his precious baby boy."  "Fank ou, Mama." 

> Hi, I know you are busy, but T saw you come home on the screen and won't go to bed without his Dada kisses; do you have time to come over? x

> Hi, bring him over here, I always have time to give T his Dada kisses and I have kisses for his Mummy too X

> thank you, love you, see you in a mo x 

-

Viktor knocked on the study door and waited for permission to enter; this was the one room in the whole house he didn't automatically have the right to go into. 

"Come in sweetheart, the doors not locked."  Tatsuo squealed at hearing his Daddy's voice, "Dada, Dada, Dada, kisses". He bundled into the room as soon as Viktor opened the door, stopping in his tracks when he saw the strangers and shoved his thumb in his mouth, gripping Makka tightly, "O at?" he asked his Daddy pointing at the two strangers as he lifted his arms to be picked up, cuddling in tight to his precious Daddy. 

"That is Daddy's friends Yurio and Seung Gil and we are having a meeting, my nosy baby boy!  Now kisses and then to bed, be good for Mummy." Yuuri planted noisy kisses on his sons chubby cheeks and tried to give him back to Viktor. "No Dada, T stay, T boss like Dada"

"Tatsuo, Daddy is busy, come to Mummy." Viktor said firmly to the sulking boy. He was trying not to laugh; he looked just like his father when he didn't get his own way.  The omegas eyes rested briefly on the scratch marks still visible on Yuuri's desk, a pink tinge rising on his cheeks at the memory of Yuuri slapping his arse as he fucked him.

"You're Russian?  Viktor looked up, thoughts broken, shocked at hearing another Russian accent. "Yes, I am."  "Yurio, this is Viktor, my mate, the man you accused me of cheating on?"   Viktor sighed, not another person Yuuri had managed to rub up the wrong way. 

Yurio looked Viktor up and down, eyes widening at his small pregnancy bump. "I'm an omega." The older Russian offered in explanation.

"How come you're with a Japanese man?"  Viktor looked at the blonde, the question hung in the air. Tatsuo looked from the new man, to Daddy, to Mummy, this was exciting. 

Viktor looked at Yuuri, who motioned for the omega to explain. "I was kidnapped when I was younger and passed through lots of hands for monetary gain until Yuuri found me and rescued me."

"And so you opened your legs for him?"  The younger Russian spat the words out in disgust. Yuuri clamped his hands over his son’s ears, "How dare you speak to my mate like that? Also my children are in this room, apologise immediately." 

Viktor laughed, finally someone who was as rude as Yuuri, he scooped Tatsuo up off his Daddy's lap.

"You can see our son, and the baby growing in my belly, I think it is quite obvious that I have opened my legs for him, but only because I love him.  Now if you will excuse me our son needs to go to bed. Please, have Yuuri let me know when you next are coming over and I'll have chef make Pirozhki for us, its ages since I ate them. Yuuri my love, I'll see you later."  The older Russian kissed his mate and carried the sleepy boy from the study, still chuckling to himself. 

-

"Well, it appears my mate finds you amusing, maybe we should work together rather than against each other."  Yuuri mused. 

Yurio snorted, "Why would I want to work with you?" Inside his head he grinned, yes...the plan was working.

"Because I have guns, money, men, contacts, etc. instantly at my disposal which would be available to you as part of my gang. Interested?  Plus, my mate wishes to have our chef cook for you so he can eat food from your home land with you.  That means a lot to me, I trust his judgement."  Yuuri looked expectantly at the blonde.

Yurio thought carefully, pretending to mull over Yuuri's offer.  Eventually he nodded and extended his hand, "OK, I'm in. What do we do now?"  Yuuri smiled, "Otabek, fetch the sake and tell Viktor I will be late to bed."

Seung Gil sat quietly in the corner, it was all going as planned, he pressed send on the phone in his pocket and waited.

-

They were still drinking when Tatsuo woke and asked for Dada, so Viktor snuggled them both up in the big bed and persuaded his grown up boy that it was a treat to have a lie in with Mummy as Daddy was still in his important meeting.  

They were both awoken about 8am by a very drunk Yuuri falling onto the bed still fully clothed, who proceeded to snore very loudly.  "Dada is loud."  "Yes, baby he is, shall we get up and go play cars?"  Tatsuo nodded and happily toddled off with his Mummy, chuckling loudly as Viktor swung him up and put him on his shoulders.

-

Yuuri had a hangover that was threatening to remove his brain; he vaguely remembered showing Yurio and his man to the spare rooms in the house before staggering off to bed himself.  He groaned and buried his head into the pillows inhaling Viktor and Tatsuo's scent, their smell was so comforting that he dozed off again not waking again until lunchtime.

He was aware of giggling; opening one eye he came face to face with his son, "Car, Dada?" A bright red car was threatening to drive over his face.  "That's a lovely car, T, why don't you show it to Mummy?"   "Mummy has been looking at it for the last four hours, it has been driven over every part of his body, even bump has had to be a hill for it to drive over.  Mummy now needs to put Tatsuo down for his sleep, so if Dada would be so kind as to kiss his baby boy, he can go to bed."   

Yuuri groaned, sat up and went to give his son a kiss, "Dada, you smell."  Viktor howled with laughter at the indignant look on Yuuri's face.  "Thanks baby boy, make Dada feel even better, why don't you..."   

-

Showered and in clean clothing, the Mafia boss sat down to a very quiet lunch with Yurio and Seung Gil, all three were definitely feeling rough, it had been a heavy night.  

Viktor arrived in the room, Tatsuo now asleep, "Good afternoon Yurio, Seung Gil, I trust my mate didn't keep you up drinking sake all night?"  Yurio paled at the mention of alcohol and pushed his plate away.  "No, Yurio decided it would be a good idea to move on to vodka about 4am," Seung Gil muttered, "it got very messy.  Apologies if we kept you awake."  

The older Russian laughed, "I never heard a thing, I'm glad you all had a pleasant evening!"  

"I'm sorry, my love, but I have business I must discuss with Yurio before he goes home, would you mind leaving us?"  Yuuri had a serious look to his face that Viktor knew only too well, it was a conversation that he really didn't want to be part of.  "Of course, you know you only have to say.  I'll be in the garden, goodbye Yurio, Seung Gil" He kissed the Japanese man and left. 

-

Viktor was feeding the fish in the ornamental pond when warm hands slipped up under his shirt and began stroking the expanding belly.  "Mmmm, my love, why are you always so extra fuckable when you are carrying my pups?  The mere thought of my children growing inside you has me hard all day."  Viktor smirked and lent back for a kiss.

"Did Yuiro agree?"  he asked, Yuuri nodded, "The tattooist is on his way now."

Since the Giacometti incident, it was new a rule of Yuuri's that as a mark of respect and show of strength all gang members were required to have a dragon tattooed on their penis. It was a very painful procedure, many men had passed out during the tattooing session and been subsequently mocked for their weakness.  

"When this one is born, I may have a tattoo for you and the children."  Viktor mused.  Yuuri stared hard at his mate, "No, I forbid it, my husband will not bear the brands of a gang, I want people to know you are with me because you love me, not because I forced you. Beside which, I love your pale white skin as it is, only marked with the scars of carrying our children."  His hands slipped under the waistband of Viktor's trousers to caress the c-section scar. 

Lips met as his hands travelled lower; Viktor pushing his rear back against the hardened flesh of his mate, grinding slowly.

Rapid sounds of gunfire suddenly burst from within the house; Yuuri threw Viktor to the ground and covered him with his own body. "Tatsuo...Tatsuo is in the house, let me UP."  The omega instincts to protect his child kicked in with full force and Viktor pushed Yuuri off him and began running, one hand covering his belly.  Yuuri growled and shouted after his mate using his alpha command voice, "OMEGA, STOP."  Viktor ground to a halt, mind in a turmoil, he couldn't go against a command, but his child was in danger.  

The Mafia boss caught up him and grabbed his shoulders. "Otabek is inside, he will protect Tatsuo, I have to keep you two safe", he laid a protective hand on the new life inside Viktor.  

They hurried towards the secret entrance to their private quarters as a bleeding figure stumbled into the garden shouting to them, "Boss, it's Yakov Feltsman's gang, they've taken Tatsuo..."  Otabek hit the ground, body riddled with gunshot wounds.

Viktor screamed.

-

Yuuri carried the bleeding man into their private quarters; using his command voice to make Viktor follow him. He hated using his Alpha tone, but Viktor was in shock and it was the only sure way he knew his mate would respond.  

Safely inside he called for Phichit to arrange urgent medical assistance for Vitya, he didn't want a repeat of his previous pregnancy coma.  The Mafia boss then gathered the other men to find out what had happened. There was a double agent in the house, that was the only explanation and the only strangers in the complex were Yurio and Seung Gil.  

When the tattooist had been let in through the gates there had been two men hidden in his car, holding him at gunpoint. They had then jumped the bodyguards on the gate allowing Feltsman's men in.  The double agent had led them to the private quarters, where they had snatched Tatsuo from his bed and fled.

Yuuri was furious, people would die for this, his precious boy was somewhere frightened calling for his parents and his mate was currently being sedated to keep himself and their new child safe. 

Phichit gave Yuuri an update on Otabek and Viktor. His mate was sedated and Otabek had been transferred to the clinic for emergency surgery but there was no guarantee he would make it.

The Japanese man’s head spun, his love was in danger and his best friend had been shot trying stop the henchmen taking Tatsuo.   As far as he was concerned, Otabek was now actual family, he had put his life on the line for the Oyabun's son.  He would be granted rooms in the private quarters of the complex and would no longer have to work, unless he wished to or was able to. 

-

Yuuri and Emil hurried to Tatsuo's room to look for clues whilst the others kept watch on the two unknowns.  Otabek's blood was everywhere; the room would need completely redecorating.  In the empty cot was a letter, Yuuri's hand shook as he picked it up. What did they want?

-

In the study, Yurio was mad, he had let Seung Gil become part of his life, vouched for him and he had the audacity to betray him.  He glared at the silent man, "What did you do? Who are you actually working for?" he hissed.  Both men were tied to chairs; guns trained at their heads waiting for Yuuri to come back.

Seung Gil said nothing just smirked. "If my hands weren't restrained I would fucking kill you.  How dare you treat me like this, I fucking trusted you. Bastard.  FUCK."  He screeched his chair closer to the Korean, stuck his face close to Seung Gil and spat, "If Katsuki doesn't kill you, I will, you have my word."

The study door burst open, Yuuri barged, gun drawn, pale and shaking.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU FUCKERS ARRANGED FOR MY SON BE KIDNAPPED?  HE'S ONLY 2 YEARS OLD, FOR FUCKS SAKE, DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU HAVE FUCKING DONE?"

All eyes in the room looked at Seung Gil.  Yuuri grabbed him by the throat, pressing his gun to his head.  "Where is he? CUNT. Your fucking boss is demanding half my businesses or Viktor, the choice is mine apparently, how FUCKING lucky I am, what a choice. He knows he'll get my businesses, I'll never give him Viktor, he'd kill him and our new child and probably Tatsuo too."

Silence 

Yuuri turned on Yurio, "And you are fucking quick to say it was your man, are you fucking sure it wasn't you? Feltsman's Russian, how do I know it's not a fucking plot against me that you two fuckers have cooked up between you because Viktor is Russian? And you don't like one of yours being fucked by a Japanese man?"

Angry green eyes met furious brown, "Fuck off Katsuki, don't be an arsehole, I didn't know your mate was Russian and I fucking hate Feltsman too, he's an old fart and an imbecile. If you don't want to fucking lose anything, I can help you."  

Yuuri glared at the blonde, "And why should I believe you, tell me that for fucks sake."   Yurio grinned, "I used to work for Feltsman, I know where he will be holding your son.  I know how we can get him back."

Yuuri looked from Yurio to Seung Gil, made his choice and pulled the trigger, the Koreans head exploded as his brains sprayed up the wall.  "The same will happen to you if you are lying to me, understand?"

Yurio paled and nodded.

 

 

 

 


	16. The Rescue

Yuuri looked in on his mate before heading out with Yurio, Emil and a group of the more heavy handed gang members, he wanted brute strength on his side.

Viktor was sleeping under the watchful gaze of a nurse; his pretty face frowning as he whimpered in his dream.  Yuuri scented him to calm him, pressing kisses to his forehead and cheeks.  "Rest my love, I promise I will be back soon with our son."  

He looked at the nurse, "Please take care of them, I can't lose my mate and our new one too."  He stared at her again, everyone under suspicion now.  "How long have you worked for me?"  "Ever since Mr Nikiforov came out of the coma, Mr Katsuki, Sir."  Yuuri nodded, satisfied for the moment, he would have Phichit check her out.

-

Yurio was waiting for him in the car along with Emil, the rest of the gang were travelling separately.

"Where are we going, where are they holding Tatsuo?"  Worry and urgency were totally obvious in the Mafia bosses voice; he wished he had Otabek with him.

"Yakov has a warehouse outside town, that is the first place to check, there are small rooms up in the loft that are partially soundproofed.  Feltsmen uses them for meetings; they would be perfect for containing a two year old."  Yurio chose his words carefully now, Katsuki was dangerous enough without the added stress of searching for his son.

-

Tatsuo screamed, the nasty men had dragged him from his room making him drop Makka on the floor.  They had hurt Unca Beka too; the guns had made a big noise that he didn't like. 

He didn't know who these scary people were, they didn't smell nice.  T tried to look out the window of the car, but they kept shoving his head down.  "MAMAAAAAAAAAA...... DADAAAAAAAA"  he wanted his Mummy and Daddy, where were they?

"Shut the brat up before I hit him, where is Seung Gil?  Has anyone heard from him?"   

Tatsuo sat in silence, shocked, the man wanted to hit him?  Daddy wouldn't like that; Daddy would hurt them if they were horrid to T.

"My Daddy hurt you.  You hurt T and Unca Beka."  he gave the man who had pushed him an evil stare.  Daddy would rescue him, Daddy was brave.  

His tummy felt very wobbly like the time he was sick and Mummy let him sleep in his big bed with him.  Tatsuo curled up in a ball and started sobbing, he wanted to go home.

-

Yuuri was busy making calls to all the other heads of families and gangs as the car raced through the streets.  Someone somewhere must have heard something.  There was an unspoken agreement amongst the underworld that children of gang leaders were off limits, so it must have been a smaller gang.  He glared at Yurio, not one hundred percent trusting the young Russian.

"Who else was Seung Gil talking to, he was your second in command, for fucks sake, you should have an idea of what was going on in his fucking head."  For a brief moment Yuuri regretted killing Seung Gil, this would have been so much easier with him alive; he could have tortured him too for harming his son.  Maybe Vitya was right, maybe he did let his temper get the better of him sometimes.

Yurio thought hard, scrolling through his phone...phone...Seung Gil's phone.  "Katsuki, get your secretary to find Seung Gil's phone - that will have who he contacted on it."

Yuuri phoned Phichit and waited as the Thai man tracked down the dead body and searched it for the mobile, success, he found it.  "Bring it to me, use my personal car; I'll text you where to meet."

-

JJ waited, he hadn't had his usual daily update from Seung Gil and he was just a little uneasy.  There was no way the kidnapping could be traced back to him, was there...?

-

The armoured car waited for the black sports car to arrive, Mafia boss pacing up and down, staring along the road.

Phichit arrived and handed over the iphone, "Wait Phic, just in case I need you to do something.  How's Vitya?"   Phichit smiled weakly, "They've had to sedate him again, he woke up extremely distressed.  Ryuu is on his way."  Yuuri nodded, a worried look on his face.

"FUCK, passcode - Plisetsky what's his passcode?"  Yurio tried a couple of combinations before he got in, handing the phone back to Yuuri.  They scrolled through text messages before finding several regular contacts, the most recent messages, although cryptic appearing to refer to a kidnapping plan.

"Do you know this person?"  the Japanese man asked, showing Yurio the phone, he nodded, "Vaguely, I could phone him and say that Seung Gil has been held up, that I'm coming to collect the kid and ask where to meet them?"   "Do it" Yuuri continued his pacing, someone would pay for this, for taking his son plus distressing his mate and their new child.

Yurio conversed rapidly in Russian, his laugh harsh, Yuuri looking over as he heard his name several times.  The young man hung up and handed the phone to the Japanese man.

"Warehouse, they are not convinced that he's given me permission to take him, but at least we know where they are headed."  The men all climbed back into the car, Yuuri hanging back to speak to Phichit.

"Phic, what should I do? I need to go find Tatsuo, but I also want to be with Vitya; with Otabek off the scene for a while I feel lost..."

The Thai man stared at Yuuri, he had never seen his boss like this before, he was usually so sure of his actions, fatherhood had changed him.

"Go, find T, he's relying on his Daddy to come get him.  I'll look after Vitya for you, I promise to text you regularly to let you know how he is.  The quicker you go, the quicker you will all be back at home."

The Japanese man smiled, grateful for the advice, what was wrong with him?  Was he losing his touch?

-

Tatsuo didn't like the room he had been put in, it smelt like Daddy's office did when all the men came to talk to him and they stayed awake all night making lots of noise.  

Even Mummy didn't like those nights, sometimes they cuddled in Mummy's bed and watched cartoons when it got too noisy for T to sleep.

He sat in the big chair; there was no window to look out and nothing to do.  Oh no, he needed to go wee, he couldn't wet himself, he was a big boy now.  Even though he still had his night time nappy and pyjamas on, he didn't want to wee in it. Mummy had said when T was awake he had to use the toilet.

"T need toilet" he announced, hoping that someone would hear him; the men were all at the other end of the room talking.  They ignored him.  "Cuse me, T need toilet" he shouted.  One of the men walked towards the small boy, grabbed him by the arm and led him to a dark and smelly bathroom. "Help, please?" Tatsuo asked in a small voice, Mummy always put him on the toilet at home because he found it tricky. 

The man growled at Tatsuo, "Fuck no, I'm not a fucking babysitter, you can piss yourself for all I care."  The man left the bathroom leaving the small boy all on his own.

-

Viktor roused up again, his body fighting the drugs that were being pumped into him, his child was in danger.  "TATSUO...."

Phichit arrived back in the room just in time, he laid his hands on the omega as he tried to get up, "Viktor, its ok, Yuuri is on his way to get Tatsuo, they know where he is."  The Russian collapsed back onto the bed moaning softly, caressing his belly.

-

Yuuri urged the driver to go faster, he needed to reach his son before anything happened to him, he checked and double checked his gun, jaw clenching, an evil look on his face.

Yurio watched him carefully from the corner of his eye, the man was terrifying.  All the stories he had heard of the man's ruthlessness paled in comparison to witnessing it first hand; he was actually evil.  

Having seen how he behaved with Vitya and his children vs his Mafia Boss persona he couldn't believe how the same person could be so different.  Yurio knew that he had to be really careful around him; find a way to get into his inner circle, make himself important to the Japanese man if he wanted to name a name for himself in the gang.

-

Tatsuo tried very hard to be brave, just like his Daddy.  He had managed to carefully take off his pyjamas and pull up nappy, find something to stand on and got himself onto the toilet; Mummy would be so very proud of him.

He sat there for quite a while, just wondering where his Daddy was and how long he would have to wait for Daddy to find him.  He thought about his Mummy too, but not for long because that made him want to cry, he knew Mummy would be worried about him and about Daddy.  He hoped that Mummy was cuddling Makka, that would make him feel better.

The little boy began to realise that no-one had been back to see where he was, maybe if he was really clever he could run away and find his way back home.

He climbed off the toilet, pulled his nappy and pyjamas back on, that was very tricky without Mummy to help, and crept back into the room.  The men were all down the other end arguing about something.

Looking around, he spotted the door, it was slightly open.  Walking in the special quiet way that Daddy had taught him, he made his way to the door and pushed it.  It moved!  Tatsuo slipped through the doorway and ran down the metal staircase to the warehouse floor.

He made it halfway to the main doors before he was spotted, a loud shout from the stairs made him run, but his little legs weren't quite fast enough and he was grabbed and taken back to the smelly room kicking and screaming.

-

Vitya whimpered, his little boy was frightened, he could feel it in his body.  Phichit looked at the nurse and she shook her head, they couldn't give him any more sedative without hurting the new baby.  

The Thai man held the omegas hand, scenting him, although he was only a Beta, he did what he could to calm the pregnant man.  

His phone beeped

_> How's Vitya?  Nearly at the warehouse_

> Scared but ok, can't sedate him anymore, too risky

_> Tell him I'll be back soon with our son _

"Viktor?  That was Yuuri, he's nearly with T, he says he'll be back soon with him, ok?"  Phichit stroked the silver hair, a look of sadness on his face as the restless man nodded and whimpered again.

-

The armoured car pulled into the car park of the offices next to the warehouse.  They looked at the layout of the building, Yurio pointing out where the rooms where Tatsuo was most likely being held were situated.

Yuuri briefed his men, he was going to go in alone with Yurio, Emil and the rest of the gang would be surrounding the building ready to enter at the usual command.  He looked at Yurio, "You happy to do this?"  The blonde Russian nodded, this was his chance to prove himself to the Mafia boss, and possibly become a trusted gang member.

-

Tatsuo cried, his little hands and feet hurt where they had been tied together before he was dumped in a chair, plus he didn't like the taste of the rag they had stuffed in his mouth.  

He was scared, they had pointed guns at him when he had bitten the man who had grabbed him; he was also ashamed that he had wet himself, Mummy would be so sad.

The little boy closed his eyes and wished for his Daddy to come, he couldn't be far away now.

Suddenly there was a noise from downstairs and shouting from the men in the room, what was going on?

He listened closely and froze, was that? Had he heard right?   He had, that was his Daddy's voice!

-

Yuuri marched into the warehouse, Yurio in front of him with a loaded gun held to the Russians head.

"WHERE IS MY SON? I'VE ALREADY KILLED ONE OF YOUR FUCKING MEN, DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING KILL ANOTHER?"

He could see men running down the stairs from the upstairs area, weapons drawn and aimed at him.  He stood still, facing them, unafraid.

"TATSUO, IF YOU CAN HEAR ME, DADDY'S HERE TO TAKE YOU HOME"

-

Tatsuo grinned around the horrid fabric in his mouth, his Daddy was here!

-

The men left in the office began to shout at each other, undecided who was the boss if Seung Gil wasn't here.  One thug grabbed Tatsuo, walked to the top of the metal stairs and held him out over the drop to the concrete floor below.

"HERE'S YOUR FUCKING BRAT, KATSUKI, THINK YOU CAN GET TO HIM IN TIME WHEN I DROP HIM?"

Tatsuo screamed, the rag finally falling from his mouth, "DADDDDDDDY".  Yuuri looked at him, horrified, brain working overtime; before he could speak Yurio ran, just as the thug let go of Tatsuo.

Time seemed to stand still, he could see Yurio running and his son falling, he lifted his gun and fired at the man who had dropped his son. The back of the man’s head disintegrated into fragments of skull, brain and blood as he fell backwards down the stairs.

Yurio launched himself forward, reaching out and grabbing the small boy seconds before he hit the ground, clutching him tight, taking the full force of the fall to his own back and shoulders.

The White Dragon gang flooded the warehouse, bullets raining out across the open space, the Russian men falling before they had time to fire.  Yuuri stood in the midst of it all, heart pounding in his chest, just watching.

"DADDDDY"  

Tatsuo's cry snapped him out of his trance and he ran towards his son and the dazed man lying on the floor.  He grabbed Tatsuo, horrified to discover that his hands and feet were bound. 

The Mafia boss sat on the floor with his little boy on his lap kissing him and untying his limbs.  "It's ok baby boy, Daddy's here, you were so brave."  Tatsuo cried and flung his arms around his Daddy's neck, squeezing him so hard. 

Yuuri looked to Emil and gave the nod for the men to swoop the office and take anyone still alive back to the complex, there were questions he wanted answering and he didn't care how he got the information.

The young Russian groaned, he fucking hurt, his shoulder felt strange. He looked over to the Mafia boss watching as he comforted his son, the small boy wrapped tightly round his Daddy, sobbing.

The Japanese man smiled at Yurio, "Thank you, I cannot being to tell you how grateful I am." The blonde smiled back, "No problem." he sat up, flexing his sore muscles.

"Daddy..."  Tatsuo smiled a wobbly smile, "T was brave boss like Daddy, but..." his lip wobbled, "Mummy will be sad cos T wet himself."  The little boy burst into floods of tears again.

Yuuri laughed softly and covered the crying boy in his scent, kissing his chubby cheeks. "Oh baby boy, Mummy won't be cross with you, he just wants you home safe and sound. I bet you that the first thing Mummy does after hugging you tightly is take you in the bath with him, he won't care that you had an accident."

Tatsuo looked at his Daddy with his big blue eyes, Yuuri grinned, they were the perfect copy of his Vitya's. "I tell you what, lets ring Mummy so he knows that you are safe with Daddy"  He retrieved his phone from his pocket and dialled.

"Vitya? My love...hush, it's ok...listen...shhhhh, sweetheart stop crying, I have someone here who wants to say hi..."  he held the phone to Tatsuo "Mama?".  The little boy looked surprised at the noise that erupted by his ear, Yuuri could hear the crying of his mate without being anywhere near the phone.

Yuuri took the phone back, "Vitya...it's me...yes, he’s fine...yes...yes we will...I love you too, so much...we'll be back soon...love you."

He tucked the phone away, stood up and cradled his son into his arms, "Let's go home."

-

Tatsuo fell asleep on Yuuri's lap in the car, one hand still holding tight to his Daddy's hand. 

Yuuri sat in silence for a while, suddenly he pulled Seung Gils phone from his pocket and looked at Yurio.  "I've been thinking, with Otabek injured, would you take his place as my temporary second in command?  You have proved yourself to me today."  

He handed the phone over to the grinning blonde Russian, "And see what else you can find out from this, I want to know who is behind this plan.  No offence, but this was arranged by a bigger gang than the one your second had put together."  Yuuri scooped his baby boy into a loving embrace, "Report back to me tomorrow, you can stay in the complex tonight. Make sure the medical team check you over."

"What will happen to the men we have taken back with us today?" Yurio asked, shuddering as a devilish grin appeared on the Mafia boss's face "Oh, they will talk, have no worries about that, I have my methods."

-

JJ was worried; he couldn't get a reply out of anyone.  Against his better judgement he sent a text directly to Seung Gil's phone.

-

Viktor was waiting alone at the front of the complex as the car pulled up, fussing with his hair and pacing, he was anxious to see his two favourite people.  

Phichit and the nurse had tried to persuade him to stay indoors and rest after his shock, but he had refused and gave them the slip, he was not a child.

He could hear Tatsuo calling him before the car door was open and he ran up to greet them.

"Baby boy, come to Mummy" he cried as Yuuri handed the squirming boy over, cuddling him hard to his body, kissing and scenting him.

Yuuri got out of the car, smiled and wrapped his arms round both of them, Viktor lifting his head to kiss his mate hard on the lips.  "Thank you, my love, thank you for rescuing our son..."  Tears rolled down his cheeks as he stumbled, emotions getting the better of him.

The raven haired man scooped them both up and carried them indoors leaving a bemused Yurio in the car shaking his head, how could he be so loving and yet so fucking evil? 

-

Viktor and Tatsuo were in the biggest bubbliest bath the omega could run without soaking the bathroom floor.  The little boy was busy telling his Mummy everything that had happened.  He was happy because his Daddy had been right, Mummy wasn't cross that he had wet himself, he was just pleased to have his little boy home.

"Urio catched T when T fell, Mama" he explained, wiping bubbles on his Mummys head and laughing.  "Did you fall over my baby boy?"  Viktor laughed covering Tatsuo's hair in bubbles.

"No, man dropped T from big stairs" he sneezed, sending bubbles flying making himself laugh, "and Urio catched me"

Viktor froze; he would be asking Yuuri about that later....

-

Yurio looked around the room he had been assigned, it was much nicer than his bedsit, he would like to live here permanently. 

Seung Gils phone was on the small desk in his room, he glanced over at it, there was a new message...

-

Tatsuo slept in the same bed as Mummy and Daddy that night, snuggled down between them, Makka firmly gripped in his hand.

"Yuuri, my love," Viktor started, rolling over to look at his mate, "Tatsuo tells me that Yurio caught him when he was dropped from some stairs, would you like to tell me exactly what happened?"

The Japanese man paled, he was hoping that their son wouldn't say anything, he hadn't wanted to frighten the silver haired omega, not after the day he had already had. 

He reached over and stroked the small bump of Viktor's belly, kissing him tenderly trying not to lean on the small boy star-fishing between them.

"I didn't want to worry you, my love, but yes, he was dropped from the top of a metal staircase, if it wasn't for Yurio..." he couldn't finish the sentence, the full implications of the situation now finally hitting him.

Yuuri cried, harsh sobs that wracked his body; he got out of bed, not wanting to disturb their son.  Viktor followed him, gathering him up into a tight hug, soothing his tattooed partner.  

Together they sat on the large window ledge looking out over the garden, Vitya on Yuuri's lap, the Japanese man's arms wrapped round his pregnant mate, both trying not to think about the fact that had it not been for Yurio, they would be grieving now for a lost son and heir...

 

 


	17. Scheming

Tatsuo had been having nightmares for quite a while now, refusing to sleep on his own at night and needing to be permanently attached to one of his parents during the day.  Viktor and Yuuri understood completely and had arranged for him to have play therapy to help him deal with the trauma of the kidnapping. 

The unfortunate problem was this left the couple with no time on their own.  Viktor was now six months pregnant with their little girl, Kohana, as horny as hell, with an alpha who wanted to mount him all the time. 

They had finally persuaded Tatsuo to spend the evening watching a film with Unca Beka, now that he was mostly recovered, so that Mummy could 'help' Daddy with some work in Daddy's study...

-

Viktor was currently half naked, draped across Yuuri's desk as the Japanese man, also minus his lower clothing, ploughed into him, sweating and grunting, one hand caressing his swollen stomach. "F-FUCK, V-Vitya... So f-fucking s-sexy with your belly all f-fat with m-my pup, mine, a-all mine." Viktor's omega preened under the praise from his alpha and he scented him, baring his bond mark, submitting fully to the man fucking him hard into the wooden desk. 

Yuuri's laptop began to ring, making them both jump, it was the FaceTime call he had been waiting for, fuck. 

Lifting Viktor up he accidentally sat him on the keyboard and his rear pressed accept on the call. "FUUUUCK!!! Shit, Vitya, g-get under the desk..." He withdrew, pushed the omega down beneath the wooden furniture and smoothed his black hair back as he tried to calm down, ignoring the giggling coming from somewhere by his knees.

"Katsuki, what the fucks wrong with you? You look fucking red faced." The familiar voice echoed round the room, Viktor snorted with laughter under the desk when he realised who his alpha was talking to, earning himself a poke with a pointed toe. 

"I was working out when you called," Yuuri replied flippantly, "what have you found out so far?"

Under the desk, Viktor grinned to himself as he stroked his belly, please stay asleep little girl, he thought, it was time for mummy to have some fun with daddy...

Yuuri jumped as he felt Viktor's hands caressing up his legs, oh no, he thought, fuck, so horny, but why now my Vitya?  He prepared himself to keep a serious facial expression whilst flapping his hand under the desk, trying to get Viktor to stop.  He felt a warm mouth enclose his fingers and a hot tongue wrap round the digits, sucking hard, before he managed to wrench his hand away and cough to cover the groan that attempted to slip past his lips. 

There was another giggle from under the desk followed by a sharp inhale of breath and an indignant grumble when his foot flicked out and connected with a soft bit of Viktor's body. He knew he was in trouble then. 

Viktor stared at the naked lower half of his alpha, he felt indignant that Yuuri had kicked out at him, even if he had been teasing him. He rubbed his arm as he decided what to do first. 

Yuuri relaxed, maybe Viktor was going to behave and wait for him to finish his call, they could then resume their fucking, his cock twitched at the thought.

The omega smirked as he watched the thick cock jerk between his lovers tattooed legs. Moving carefully so as not to alert the talking man, the grinning Russian positioned himself between Yuuri's spread legs and, as he was about to speak, Viktor placed his mouth round the beading cock and sucked.

Yuuri paled and clamped his mouth shut, trapping the loud moan behind his trembling lips.  "Katsuki? What the fuck?" He grimaced, not trusting his voice at the moment, he deep breathed. "J-Just..." he coughed, "just hit my knee on the fucking desk."

Viktor giggled round the impressive organ in his mouth and sucked again, trailing his tongue around the sensitive head as he slowly moved, groaning and humming against the wet flesh.  Yuuri's legs shifted, trying to close, Viktor held them open and pulled him further towards him, trying to get Yuuri's arse a little more off the chair. 

Yuuri swallowed hard, his Vitya was going to make him cum, he wondered if he had enough willpower to finish the call. He was desperate to find out if Yurio had found out anything, but his brain was slowly turning to mush thanks to his omegas mouth and fingers. 

Under the desk Viktor inserted his fingers into his slick dripping rear and smirked. 

Using all his mental strength Yuuri blocked out what was happening beneath him and concentrated on what the younger Russian was saying. His eyes flared with an evil joy, Yurio knew who was behind the kidnapping. He smirked as be begun to formulate his plan, he would enjoy this, coax the cunt into believing that he didn't suspect anything and wanted to be associates.  He shifted in his chair, allowing himself a small grunt in pleasure as he felt Viktor swallow around him.

As Yuuri moved, his arse slipped forward giving Viktor the space to complete his wicked mission.  Hearing his lover grunt as he took him deeper in his throat he removed his fingers, now soaking in his slick and inserted the index finger fully into his alphas exposed hole. 

The Japanese mans eyes widened in surprise and he clamped his hand over his mouth pretending to cough again, "Yurio, f-fuck, sorry, can't talk anymore right now, T's just wandered in." He knew his face was reddening; his climax was a hot pool of 'just fucking fuck me' in his stomach. 

Viktor could hear Yurio carrying on talking as he fingered the quivering arse, still sucking hard on the decorated cock in his mouth. He inserted another finger, moaning loudly as the throbbing dick twitched, Yuuri was going to cum very soon; he increased the speed of his finger fucking, now scissoring and stretching the puckered hole; curling his fingers to press on the smooth bundle of nerves that would take his mate over the edge. 

Blanched white knuckles gripped the desk, why wouldn't the fucking blonde Russian stop talking? The Japanese man now couldn't talk or move, he was about to explode in the glorious mouth around his dick.  With a grunt he slammed the laptop shut and moaned loudly, the heat in his groin too much now.

Hearing Yuuri's moan, Viktor swallowed and rubbed hard on the bump under his fingertips, pre-cum was flooding his mouth, thank god Yuuri hadn't knotted. 

Olive skinned fingers pulled on long silver hair as the Mafia bosses eyes rolled back in his head, his back arched and he came, Viktor's name leaving his lips in a chant, praising the omega loudly, "VIIIITTYYYYYAAAAAAAAA...."

The Russian groaned and hummed as hot thick seed pumped down his throat in hard spurts, over spilling his mouth as he swallowed quickly trying to keep up with the flow.  His fingers continued to tease the oversensitive rear until they were wrenched out by a shaking hand.  Slick pooled on the floor beneath him, his own cock leaking and adding to the mess between his legs. 

He looked up as his mate pushed the chair backwards, his cock sliding out of the now grinning mouth. "Y-you are w-wicked..." Yuuri panted with a mischievous gleam in his eyes, "and wicked men get p-punished, get over my lap..." 

Blue eyes widened as the omega froze, his alpha words echoing in his ears, his cock jerked between his legs.  "Hmmmm, I see your dick is paying attention to me, why isn't the rest of you, I said, get over my lap." The commanding tone in Yuuri's voice had Viktor scrambling out from under the desk and laying himself over the tattooed legs, swollen belly resting between his mate’s thighs, face hidden by his long silver hair, without uttering a word.

The Japanese man stroked the perfect white rear before administering a single hard smack.  Viktor whimpered in pleasure, aware that he was going to cum all over Yuuri's legs soon; he ground his hips trying to get some friction on the painfully hard flesh.

"Oh no you don't," Yuuri's hands held him still, "you will cum my pretty Vitya, but when I say you can.  If you disobey me, there will be trouble, understand?"  Viktor blushed and nodded quickly, biting back a groan at Yuuri's words. He wanted to be praised until he came. 

"I have something in my drawer for bad boys like you," Yuuri paused, opening a desk drawer and rummaging around in it, a wicked smile graced his lips, "ah, here it is".  

Without showing Viktor what was in his hand he chuckled and whacked the riding crop across the omegas cheeks, his cock hardening again at the shocked gasp that left the Russians lips, followed by a long drawn out moan.  "Do you like that, my pretty Vitya?" he teased, dragging the end of the crop across the rear now decorated with a hand print and a single red stripe.  "Does my beautiful omega want his alpha to whip him till he cums?" 

Viktor nodded, fingers gripping Yuuri's calves, he was so turned on, the only sounds capable of leaving his throat were whimpers and moans. He keened and wiggled his arse. 

A loud laugh left the Mafia mans mouth as he raised his hand and whipped him again, enjoying the sound of the leather crop hitting his lover’s skin.  Another red stripe sprung up on the pale flesh, crossing the first. 

Urged on by Viktor's mewling noises and his rutting against the Japanese mans leg, Yuuri whipped him several more times before a filthy grin broke on his lips. Without warning, he spread the burning cheeks and inserted the crop handle into Viktor's slick soaked rear and began fucking him with it.

A choked scream left the omegas mouth, followed by a loud groan as he raised his hips to take more of the foreign item plunging inside him. "F-FUCK...V-Vitya..." Yuuri stammered, his cock leaking all over Viktor's pregnant belly nestled between his legs, "y-you look i-incredible..."  Viktor preened and purred, his internal omega buzzing with joy, he ground hard against Yuuri's legs, waiting to be allowed to cum.  The hot feeling bloomed in his belly and groin, painfully pleasurable. 

Yuuri worked the crop handle in and out of the whimpering silver haired man, slick flooding from his hole as he bucked and writhed in pleasure; drinking in the words of praise falling from the alpha lips like honey..."My pretty omega, taking your punishment so well...you look so sexy squirming on my lap, letting me fuck you with my crop. I can see and feel your heavenly scented slick flowing over my hand and down my leg; your taste is divine, I want to devour you, fuck you till you are delirious with pleasure. Hearing you screaming my name as you cum over both of us."

The omega was beyond the point of no return, he was blabbing incoherently in Russian, hips rutting against the Japanese mans leg, cock leaking profusely, nails leaving gouge marks in the olive skin as he begged to be allowed to cum.  Yuuri teased him relentlessly, slowing down his movements before speeding up again, taking him almost to orgasm and then stopping, repeating this sequence over and over again. The room filled with wet lewd squelching noises and Viktor's vocal accompaniment as the crop fucked deeper and deeper inside him.

Viktor raised his tear stained, red flushed face, swept his hair to one side and stared with unseeing eyes at Yuuri, he whined to get his attention and pleaded in a mixture of broken Russian, Japanese and English to cum, his body was aching now with holding on for so long. 

Yuuri nodded "Cum for me Vitya" he cooed as he gave a final rapid series of thrusts, grinning manically at the look of joy on his lovers face as he gave into his climax. 

The Mafia boss had never heard a sound like it before, the high pitched whining mewl that turned in a low guttural growling of his name, it went on forever, growing louder as Viktor approached orgasm fast. He clamped his hand over the omegas mouth which only served to turn him on further. 

A bloodcurdling scream left the omegas mouth, vibrating against the hand held tightly over it as he stiffened, back arching, head thrown back and came. His powerful release hit Yuuri's leg, splashing up against his own body and over the floor. He whined and mewled as the Japanese man stroked his back, soothing him, coaxing him through his orgasm as he removed the crop from the clenching hole.

Yuuri groaned as he watched his lover writhing on his lap in fucked out bliss as he rode out his aftershocks. He wanted to fuck him; he wanted to fuck him right now.  "Omega, get on the floor in your mounting position, NOW" his tone was harsh, using his alpha command voice.

Viktor wobbled his way off Yuuri's lap and onto the floor, his arms and legs only just holding him up. He whimpered, over stimulated and exhausted as he felt his alpha kneel up behind him, his hard cock pressing against the sore and puffy rim of his hole.  Firm hands gripped his hips and he wailed as he was taken roughly, Yuuri bottoming out easily. 

The Mafia boss grunted and thrust, hips snapping, his rhythm instantly becoming an intense pounding of the abused arse, he wanted a fast, rough fuck, too horny to care about his partners needs; the desire to knot and cum inside the velvet heat of his omega his only focus. 

His fingers stroked the whip marks, making him shudder in desire, his cock swelling as his knot formed and travelled up his shaft. He laughed as Viktor squeaked and squealed as his rear was stretched wider to accommodate the engorged flesh, the Russians own dick hardening again. 

Ploughing as deeply as he was able, the alpha fucked his lover mercilessly, searching for his own climax.  The fire in his belly grew hotter and fiercer; he laid up Viktor's back and bit down on his bond mark stroking the large belly hanging beneath the couple.

Viktor mewled and came again, his rear tightening around the knot buried inside him, squeezing it, forcing his lover into him own orgasm, milking the solid cock, making the Mafia boss moan and shake above him, his own limbs becoming weak.

They fell to the floor panting, sweating and crying out for each other, locked together.

Yuuri kissed and stroked Viktor's hair and face as they clung to each other, lost in the afterglow of their erotic, frantic fucking session, exhausted and totally sated; sleeping on the study floor until they were able to separate and help each other the bedroom where they slept again.

-

Tatsuo was excited; Mummy and Daddy were letting him go to the hospital with them when they went to have a look at the baby growing in Mummy's tummy.  He knew he was having a little sister and that her name was Kohana, and now he would see her!

-

Viktor winced as he lay down on the scanning table, his rear was still smarting from the whipping and rough fucking he had received the previous day, it didn't help either that he could hear Yuuri sniggering.  He glared at him in mock threat and growled; instantly going bright red as he heard Tatsuo announce to the nurse, "My Mummy has red lines on his bottom, I saw them in the shower."

Yuuri got up and left the room briefly, he was laughing so hard he couldn't control himself.  Once composed he came back in and placed Tatsuo on his lap, distracting him from saying anything else by talking about the gel that the nurse was spreading all over Viktor's belly.  He could see the remains of the blush on his Vitya's cheeks, the poor man; he did feel sorry for him.

"Is cold Mummy!" Tatsuo announced, poking his finger in the gel and making squiggly lines across the swollen stomach, "I know T, I can feel it.  Watch, the nurse is going to show you your sister inside Mummy's tummy".  Viktor was excited; he couldn't wait to see how much his little girl had grown.

Tatsuo watched carefully as the nurse rubbed a strange thing across his mummy's tummy until daddy pointed at the tv screen above the bed, "Look, there's Kohana..."  Tatsuo stared hard; it was just a white blob, that wasn't a baby!  He looked at his mummy and daddy, they were holding hands and crying, he went back to poking his finger in the cold gel, grownups were strange sometimes.

Yuuri kissed Viktor gently as they stared at the moving baby on the screen, "Look at our princess, you are growing her so beautifully my love, thank you."  

Viktor blushed a soft pink as his alpha placed his lips on their bond mark on his neck and sucked, scenting him with his wrists.  "I love you" he whispered, kissing the now bruising gland on his mate’s neck.

"Daddy, where 'hana?"  Tatsuo asked staring at the screen again as the nurse took measurements and turned up the volume so they could hear their baby’s heartbeat.  

The nurse smiled and pointed out the baby’s head, arms and legs to him as his parents looked on adoringly; she knew precisely who this family were and was on her best behaviour; she had heard what had happened to the other nurse who crossed the Mafia boss.

-

On the way back from the hospital, Viktor and Tatsuo were dropped off at his best friend’s house for a play date, Yuuri continuing on home, he had plans to make, JJ wasn't going to get away with anything...

-

Yurio arrived at the complex early for his meeting with Yuuri so he could call in and see Otabek.  Unknown to Yuuri, Yurio had been visiting the bodyguard in hospital and the two had become close, the young Russian was hoping that they would become even closer now the older man was recovering.

The blonde knocked and poked his head round the door "Beka? You awake?"

The brown haired man smiled at his visitor, "Come on in, excuse the mess, T was in here yesterday watching a film with me and ended up staying for a sleepover..." The two men smiled knowingly at each other, the young Russian smirked, "They were fucking weren't they? I think I caught them at it when I FaceTimed the boss..."  Laughter burst from the bodyguard, making him wince when his movements pulled at the last few sore patches on his skin.

"What you doing here anyway?"  Beka asked motioning for Yurio to come and sit with him.  "Meeting with Katsuki, we know who arranged the kidnapping, he wants to go through his plan with me... “ he paused, green eyes searching the older man's face, stopping on the full lips, he bit his own bottom lip, "do you think you will come back as his second?"  Beka shrugged, "All depends on how well I heal, I'm not going anywhere even if I don't, I'll just be Unca Beka..."

Yurio grinned, "I'm glad, I'd kinda miss you if you weren't here...", "I'd miss you too..." Beka grinned in reply moving closer, hand coming up to cup Yurio's chin, "a lot..."

-

Yuuri quickly tidied up the office before Yurio and Phicit were allowed in; there was still a soggy patch under his desk, oh well, not a lot he could do about that at the moment.  

He grinned to himself as he worked, remembering his Vitya's shouts and cries of pleasure, the feeling of stroking his swollen belly hanging beneath him as he fucked him on all fours on the carpet, tracing the whip marks on his perfect arse with his fingers.  

He grew hard; locking the door he settled himself on the sofa and jerked off messily into his hand, the image of his Vitya cumming all over his own beautiful body so clear in his head as he climaxed.

-

The three men worked through Yuuri's plan, it had to be perfect to fool JJ.

As far as they had discovered, the only thing that JJ definitely knew that Yuuri knew about was the attempted grab of Vitya in the park.

Yurio was going to act as the go between for Yuuri, letting it be known that Yuuri was interested in meeting up with JJ now that it had been confirmed that he was Giacometti's replacement.

The meeting went on long into the evening.

-

Tatsuo was asleep in their bed, Viktor curled up next to him reading when Yuuri finally entered the bedroom.  The silver haired man looked up and smiled at his mate as he approached the bed. "Hi! Did you and T have fun this afternoon?" He dropped a kiss onto the offered lips. "Mmmmm, we did, apart from T announcing to everyone that I couldn't sit down properly as my bottom was sore... That was fun trying to come up with a reason that didn't sound suspicious!" 

Yuuri laughed and climbed onto the bed still fully dressed to cuddle his mate, "Do you want me to kiss it better for you...."

 

-X-

 

JJ was confused, why would Katsuki want to meet up with him? Over the last few weeks he received several invitations to the complex to discuss the allegiance arranged between the two gangs when Giacometti was in charge.  

It was now over six months since Tatsuo's kidnap and still nothing, no revenge, nothing, had he really got away with it?  Even when news of the torture and murder of the men taken on the day of the kidnapping was leaked by someone in the complex, nothing had happened. It was as worrying as it was exhilarating to have gotten one over on the bastard.

He paced the floor of his office waiting for the Japanese man's car to come and collect him; he'd heard through the grapevine that Katsuki was finally marrying his heavily pregnant bitch next month, that would be so amusing if he got invited...

A loud knock at the door announced the arrival of the car.  He tried to ignore the nerves that burst into life in his stomach and left the building.

-

The complex was a hive of activity, wedding planners had taken residence in one of the rooms; Viktor was a mess of nerves, now almost eight months pregnant, and preparing to be a bride in just three weeks time.

-

Tatsuo wandered about the building, Makka in hand ordering everyone around, earning himself the title of 'Small Oyabun', of which he was very proud.

-

Yuuri sat in his office waiting for JJ to arrive.

-

Phichit met the car at the front of the complex and escorted a stunned JJ through the maze of corridors to Katsuki's office.

-

Viktor and Tatsuo were leaving Yuuri's study as Phichit and JJ approached.  The omega froze a he spotted his attacker walking with the Thai man, he had known he was coming but it was still a shock to see him, especially in his own home.

JJ did a double take, Katsuki's bitch was stunning, he was now all belly, long silver hair and blue eyes, no wonder the Japanese bastard had stolen him from Giacometti.  The young boy with him stared hard at JJ, he was the image of the Mafia boss with blue eyes like his mother, the child raised his arm and grabbed the bitch’s hand.

The omega looked so different from the mad creature that had attacked him in the park that day, he unconscionably rubbed his nose, still slightly wonky from where Viktor had punched him in the face, twice.

The Canadian nodded and smiled, "Congratulations, I hear you and Katsuki are getting married shortly, I hope that one doesn't make a surprise appearance beforehand!"

Viktor forced a smile in return, "Let's hope not" he replied in his soft omega voice, his Russian accent gentle on the ears of the two men; he continued on his way hand in hand with his son, the other hand cradling his belly, rubbing small circles into the taut flesh to soothe himself and the baby girl growing within.

-

Phichit knocked on the wooden study door and waited for permission to enter.

-

Inside the study Yuuri had listened the conversation between his mate and the cunt who had kidnapped their son; thank goodness he hadn't told his Vitya who was responsible for causing T's stress, otherwise there would be a corpse outside his door right now.

He heard the knock "Come in" he called, arranging his pistol in a prominent position on his desk.

-

Phichit ushered JJ in and locked the door behind them.

-

JJ glanced around the study as he sat in the offered chair in front of Katsuki, he spotted the gun immediately and blanched.

An evil grin flashed across the Japanese man’s face, "Good afternoon JJ, let's make this clear, I'm not going to lie, I fucking hate having you here in my home, especially after you attempted to snatch my Vitya, but as the leader of Giacometti's gang I have no choice.  If my Vitya hadn't humiliated you so fucking well that day, you would be a seriously damaged man now, understand?"

The Canadian nodded, swallowing hard, at least he knew where he stood now.  "Oyabun Katsuki, I humbly apologise for my actions on that day and beg your forgiveness.  I hope we can work together in the future with better feelings between us."

Yuuri nodded, "Thank you for your apology, however it is my future husband you should be apologising to, not me."

JJ smiled thinly, he didn't want to say sorry to that bitch, he had broken his nose...

Yuuri leaned forward and rested his chin on his fist, "So, down to business, JJ, I have an important job for you, I want you to find out who arranged the kidnapping of my son..."

The Canadian paled and shifted in his seat...

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Mummy and Daddy get married

 

Tatsuo's version of the day...

 

Tatsuo was very, very excited.  His Mummy and Daddy were getting married today and he had a very important job to do.  Daddy had spent ages teaching him the special words he had to say and what he needed to do.  He was going to be the bestest ring boy in the world and make his precious Daddy proud.

His Mummy had a really fat tummy now; Daddy had told him a long time ago it was because his little sister was growing inside Mummy.  Tatsuo wasn't sure how his little sister had got there, but he knew sure that she was ok; he'd seen her in there at the hospital. He liked to stroke Mummy's tummy and press kisses into his big belly, just like Daddy did.

Unca Beka was going to be Daddy's best man, Unca Beka was the best, he loved him a lot.

There was lots to remember, but Tatsuo was a big boy now, he was nearly three and he would get it all right for Daddy.

-

He opened the bedroom door and wandered into his parent’s room, they were laughing and cuddling in bed; Daddy kept kissing Mummy and making him make strange noises.  "Daddy, can T have cuddles too?"   He noticed his Mummy was very red faced and his scent was really strong, T stared at him with wide blue eyes which made his Daddy starting laughing even harder.

"Later T, go find Unca Beka; Mummy and Daddy are having a special cuddle right now."  To his disgust his Daddy sent out of the room and closed the door, Mummy telling him to "Lock it this time!"

Tatsuo sighed and went to knock on Unca Beka's door.  "Unca Beka, Daddy sent me to you, he's cuddling Mummy with the door locked, why?"  He couldn't understand why Unca Beka started laughing, what was it with the adults today?  Maybe they were all just very happy like him because it was a special day.

-

Tatsuo and Unca Beka were in the family kitchen eating pancakes when Mummy and Daddy finally got up; as Mummy moved his long silver hair to kiss Tatsuo he noticed that his bond mark was bright red.  He poked it with his honey covered finger, jumping when his Mummy squeaked.  "Tatsuo, ouch, why did you do that? That hurt Mummy". "Sorry Mummy, its red, Daddy look, Mummy sore."  His Daddy, looked and smiled, "Poor Mummy, Daddy will have to kiss it better."  Tatsuo was confused when his Mummy just grumbled about it being Daddy's fault that it was sore in the first place. 

-

The almost three year old hurried along the corridor to his bedroom, he needed to get Makka.  Makka was his very bestest doggy teddy, he had been told that Mummy had bought him for him when he was a little baby and he didn't go anywhere without Makka.  Well, apart from the time the nasty men had taken him on the car ride without Mummy and Daddy, but he tried not to think about that as it made him feel scared in his tummy. 

Daddy had said that he needed a sleep before the wedding and as it was a special day he could have his nap in Daddy's big bed, and Daddy would read him a story!  With Makka safely in his tight grip he ran back to his parent’s room and climbed into the soft bed.  Daddy didn't have his shirt on and Tatsuo could see all the lovely drawings on his skin.  He wanted to look like his Daddy when he was older and be very brave and have a husband like Mummy. 

Tatsuo cuddled up tight to his Daddy and listened carefully as he read him his favourite book, looking at the pictures and rubbing Makka's ear.  The bed was so warm and cosy he couldn't concentrate and fell asleep before Daddy had finished reading to him. 

-

Yuuri smiled at the sleeping boy and kissed his forehead, slipping off the bed to go and start getting ready.  He was excited too; today he was marrying the love of his life.

-

Tatsuo woke up to the sounds of male voices in the room.  Unca Beka was helping Daddy pin a flower to his suit jacket, his Daddy looked very handsome.  "Daddy!  T get dressed now?"  The excited boy jumped up and down on the bed waving Makka around, whooping and cheering.  Daddy laughed, so did Unca Beka, "Yes T, it's your turn now, off to the bathroom first though, you need a wash."

-

Clean and dry, Daddy helped T get dressed; his blue suit was exactly the same as his Daddy's, just in miniature, they stood next to each other and looked in the mirror.  "Do you think Mummy will think we look nice?"  Daddy asked, T nodded seriously, "We look cool Daddy!"

He wanted to see Mummy now, what was he wearing?  "Daddy, T go see Mummy now, you come?"  His Daddy kissed his neatly combed hair, "Daddy will see Mummy at the church, you go say hi, Unca Beka will take you..."  But Tatsuo was away, running full speed to the guest room where Mummy was getting ready.

He banged on the closed door, "Mummy, Mummy, Mummy, open the door...".  It was Unca P who opened the door and peeked out before calling back into the room, "it's ok Viktor, Tatsuo's alone, can he come in?"  He heard his Mummy's soft Russian voice, "Of course, come in baby boy, come and see how pretty your Mummy looks."

Tatsuo jumped in through the open doorway and stopped.  His Mummy looked beautiful.  He was wearing a completely white suit which even fitted round his fat tummy and his hair was in Daddy's favourite hair style. 

T knew it was Daddy's favourite because Daddy always went all silly and kept kissing Mummy when he had it like that, T liked it when Mummy and Daddy kissed 'cos it meant everything was happy. 

As he watched, Unca P helped Mummy put on his veil.  T was proud; he had helped choose that for Mummy on the day he had lots of chocolate with Daddy.   

There was a knock on the door, "Viktor, the cars are here, can I take Tatsuo?" It was Unca Beka. Mummy gave T a big cuddle and a kiss, "Mummy will see you and Daddy at the church, ok? Be good for Daddy."  T nodded, he was always good for Daddy, he was learning how to be a boss just like his Daddy.  "Love you Mummy, you look pretty." he shouted and he was off. 

-

The cars were black and very shiny; there were pretty white and silver ribbons tied to one of them.  Daddy said the pretty car was for Mummy, they were going in the other one.  

T sat straight and tall like Daddy as they drove to the church, he waved to the people who bowed as the car went past.  Everyone knew who his Daddy was, he must be very important.  

Daddy checked T's pockets to make sure the special rings where still there.  "Can you remember what Daddy has told you to do and say, Tatsuo?"   He nodded; he knew it was very serious because Daddy only used his big name when Daddy was saying something important.  "Yes Daddy, Tatsuo 'members."  Daddy smiled and held his hand, "Daddy is very proud of you, you are such a big boy now. Mummy and Daddy love you so much."   T smiled his big cheesy grin, today was a happy day.

-

There were lots of people at the church, T grabbed his Daddy's hand, just in case the nasty men were there too, he didn't want another car ride today.  He suddenly realised he didn't have Makka and fat tears rolled down his face.  "T? What's wrong?"  Daddy was crouching down, wiping his tears away with his sleeve. "Makka..."  Daddy nodded, "We'll get Mummy to bring him, ok?"  T sniffed and nodded, he gave Daddy a big kiss, "'Fank you, Daddy."  Unca Beka made a phone call.

Just as T was getting a bit bored, loud music started which made him jump.  Daddy and Unca Beka stood up very straight and faced the man in the black dress; T knew he was the vicar.  He was the man who was going to make Mummy and Daddy into husband and husband today; he had met him before at their house.

People were whispering, T turned round to see what they were looking at, it was his Mummy!  He had the veil over his face and had a big bunch of blue, silver and white flowers, he looked beautiful.  T grabbed his Daddy's hand, "Look at Mummy, Daddy, he's got flowers."  His voice must have been loud because people started laughing; he hoped he wasn't in trouble.  

Tatsuo watched as his Daddy looked at his Mummy and started crying, "Yes, T, Mummy does have flowers and he looks so pretty."  T had never seen his Daddy properly crying before and he was shocked, he was going to ask why, but he noticed that Mummy and Daddy were staring at each other with silly grins on their faces, scenting each other.  He looked up at Unca Beka who was grinning too, "Your Mummy and Daddy love each other very much, T."

-

The vicar talked for ages... T swung his feet and waved to people he knew.  Mummy and Daddy were holding hands and looking at each other, they were both crying now. 

Unca Beka nudged him, "It's your turn in a minute T, are you ready?  His tummy made the funny feeling that he had felt when the nasty people had come into his room.  As he stared at the floor; big arms hugged him, "It’s ok to be scared, just remember what your Daddy asked you to do and it will all be ok, yes?"  Unca Beka, smiled at him and lifted him off the hard wooden seat. 

T ran to the back of the church, picked up the special cushion, put the rings on it and carried it very carefully to the front. He could see Daddy had a big smile on his face, Mummy was looking at him in surprise, this had been his and Daddy's big secret.

He got to the front and stopped, in his biggest boy voice he said, "Mummy, Daddy loves you very much, will you marry him?"  T thought it was a silly thing to say as they were getting married right now, but Daddy had asked him to say it, so he did. 

Everyone laughed, even Mummy and Daddy.  Daddy kissed T's head and picked up the rings. He wandered back to Unca Beka who lifted him back into the seat, they hi-fived.  "Nice job, T"

The vicar made Mummy and Daddy say things to each other, before they put the rings on and cried again.  Daddy lifted Mummy's veil and kissed him for a long, long time which made everyone start clapping and cheering, T joined in too, he liked clapping. 

-

It was boring standing for lots of photos.  The man took lots just of Mummy and Daddy, then with Unca Beka and Unca P and Tatsuo, then with everyone who was there.  He'd had enough now and wanted Makka.

Suddenly Daddy lifted T up and stood with Mummy, the man with the camera asked them all to put their hands on Mummy's tummy.  T laughed as his little sister kicked his hand very hard and he poked her back, making Mummy squeak.  Daddy rubbed Mummy's belly and whispered something that made Mummy very red.

It must be very hard work getting married, T thought, he could hear Mummy and Daddy keep talking about going to bed. They must be very tired. 

-

They all travelled in the pretty car to the party, T climbed onto his Daddy's lap and looked out the window, Makka in his hand.  He could smell Mummy and Daddy really strongly; when he turned round they were kissing a lot.  He sighed and wiggled off his Daddy's lap and curled up on the comfy seat, he was tired.   As his eyes closed he watched Daddy pull Mummy on to his lap and cuddle him tight, they were still kissing and scenting each other...

-

When T awoke he was in a strange room, he panicked, where was he?  Rolling over he spotted Unca P sitting in a chair reading his phone.  "Unca P, where's Mummy and Daddy?"   Unca P smiled the special adult smile, "Mummy is tired, so Daddy has taken him for a lie down before the party." 

Tatsuo understood, "Unca P, Daddy told Mummy he wanted to take him to bed when the man was taking our photo, was Mummy tired then?"

T looked at Unca P in surprise when he exploded with laughter, "Oh my god, out of the mouths of babes, I've got to tell Beka!  Sorry T, yes, that's what Daddy meant, Mummy gets very tired with your sister growing in his tummy."

The three year old gave Unca P his hard stare and cuddled back down with Makka, everyone was behaving very strangely today.

-

Mummy had lots of red marks on his neck when him and Daddy came in to collect T for the meal and he still looked tired.  Maybe his sister had stopped him sleeping properly.  

He knew that sometimes Mummy moaned a lot in his sleep because he heard him at night time.  It must make Daddy sad too when Mummy didn't sleep properly as he made loud noises as well when Mummy was moaning.

-

The room they were going to have dinner in was so big, bigger than any of their rooms at home.  Tatsuo sat at the table next to Daddy and put Makka on his plate.

Mummy smiled at him, he was rubbing his tummy, Daddy looked at him with a concerned look on his face.  "Is she...?"  Mummy shook his head.

Lots of ladies in matching outfits started bringing food to the table and distracted Tatsuo; he hid Makka on his lap so he didn't get dirty.

He was still eating with help from Mummy when Daddy stood up to make his speech; he loved hearing his Daddy talk.  Daddy was saying lots of lovely things about Mummy and making him cry.  Tatsuo kissed his Mummy and wiped his eyes just like Daddy did.  

Daddy said a big thank you to Tatsuo in his speech too, he waved at everyone as they looked at him, especially Unca Urio, they were best friends after Urio had catched him. Unca Urio and lots of other people waved back. 

Everyone cheered and held their glasses in the air when Daddy stopped talking and kissed Mummy.

-

Daddy and Mummy were dancing, just the two of them, Daddy was kissing Mummy again... they had certainly done lots of that today.   

Suddenly Mummy grabbed his tummy and cried out...  what was happening?  Lots of people rushed over, T started crying, was his Mummy poorly?  

Unca Beka picked him up and carried him over to his Mummy and Daddy.  Mummy was sitting on the floor, rubbing his belly; it looked like he had wet himself. Daddy was kissing his forehead and rubbing his wrist glands on Mummy's neck as he stroked his hair. 

Daddy looked up at Tatsuo with a big grin on his face,  "It's ok T, Mummy is fine, your little sister has decided that it's time for her to come out of Mummy's tummy, you are going to be a proper big brother now..."

Tatsuo wiggled out of his Unca Beka'a arms, ran over to his Mummy and pressed kisses into his Mummy's tummy, "Hi 'hana, you coming to play?".

Mummy laughed and gathered T into his arms, "Unca Beka and Unca P will look after you whilst Mummy and Daddy go to the hospital, ok?  As soon as your little sister is here, Daddy will let them know and you can come say hi."

-

Tatsuo was happy; Mummy and Daddy were able to stay for their party after all.  A nurse at the hotel checked Mummy and said that there was no need for him to go to hospital yet as his sister was still a long way off being born.

Daddy danced with Tatsuo and Mummy, very slowly and carefully.  Mummy was getting pains in his tummy now as his sister was getting ready to come out.  Daddy scented Mummy to help him stay calm; Daddy's scent was the best.

Unca Beka had gone home to get Mummy's hospital bag which was now in the hotel room, 'just in case', as Daddy would say; Unca Urio had gone with him and they were holding hands, that was exciting! 

-

Mummy was definitely not sleeping, neither was Daddy, it looked like they were playing piggybacks but in bed.  The noise had woken Tatsuo up and he was worried that his sister was coming and had sneaked to the door to peek in.

Daddy was repeating Mummy's name over and over again, T wasn't sure what Mummy was saying, but he did know some of it was words that he had only heard by accident before and been told off for repeating.  

He had a feeling in his tummy that he shouldn't be there and wandered back to bed.

As he got back into bed they both made a loud noise and then it was silent apart from kissing noises.  Maybe Mummy was feeling better now.

-

When Tatsuo woke up Mummy and Daddy had gone to the hospital.

Unca Beka, Unca Urio and Unca P took him down to breakfast in the big room.  They were all talking about how his little sister would be born soon.  T thought about everything very carefully.  "Is my sister coming out cos Mummy and Daddy were playing piggybacks last night?"  The three men stared at each other.

Unca Beka tried to stop Tatsuo talking, but he needed to ask so he talked even louder, "They were making lots of noise and woke me up so I went to look and Daddy was on Mummy's back and Mummy was saying rude words, but Daddy just said Mummy's name lots, why Unca Beka?"

Unca Beka and Unca P were speechless, Unca Urio roared with laughter and the people sitting at tables around them began to giggle.  Tatsuo was even more confused.   He ate the rest of his breakfast in silence.

He just wanted to see his Mummy and Daddy and his new sister.


End file.
